Problem Children
by Paperbackwriter22
Summary: "I'd go the whole wide world, I'd go the whole wide world, just to find her..." (AC/DC) Book One
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

In 1963, two children were getting ready to go to school. One boy who had just moved to Australia and a girl who had been there a year. She had been homeschooled until her mother found a well paying job. The boy's father had gone looking for work as well, and as a result the Scottish family was now living down under.

The school was an old private school, which used to be an all boys school. Since the rules changed in '53, girls and boys were enrolled. The students wore uniforms as did the older schools down the road. The blazers got hot in the summer, and the shorts got chilly at those occasional night gatherings. But girls got flowy skirts that the wind just loved playing with.

The boy stood there at the gate by his brother. Hiding behind him of course, as there was nowhere else the eight year old wanted to go. His brother rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay, it's my first day too. Heck, it's everyone's first day," the ten year old consoled.

"Are they all new students too?" the boy asked into his brother's blazer.

"What?" He removed his face.

"Are they all new here too?"

"Mmm, probably not. Except the kindergarteners."

"I am not playing with those babies!" the boy pouted.

"Calm down, Angus, you don't have to."

"Then who else is there? Everyone else has their own friends."

"Hey don't whine. Whiners don't make friends."

"Maaal..."

"Stop it, Ang!" Malcolm shoved him a little. "You'll just have to find some, we gotta go."

"No." Angus stood there staring down his brother.

"What did you just say to me?"

"No." Malcolm took a step forward.

"You know Mum's not gonna want you sayin' that."

"I don't care!" Angus took a step back despite his words.

"Angus come on we're gonna be late!"

"I wanna go home!" He started walking away from the school.

"Fine! You'll get lost!" Malcolm walked toward the school which made Angus nervous. He didn't know the way home yet, and he felt safer with Malcolm. Of course he'd never admit that.

"Malcolm!" Malcolm kept walking. "Malcolm!" One look back was all he needed. Angus ran to the gate to catch up with his brother.

* * *

School children ran inside just as the first bell was ringing. Malcolm dragged Angus inside and stood him by the fourth year classroom. "Here, I'm gonna go to my room now."

"When do we go home?"

"I don't know, when the teachers tell us to."

"I don't know any of these kids."

"So go talk to them."

"Why can't I stay with you?"

"'Cause." Malcolm started walking to his room.

"'Cause why?" Angus stopped him.

"'Cause I'm year six that's why."

"So?"

"So, if I'm in year six and you're in year four we can't hang out together. It's just the rule."

"Why?"

"'Cause it is. Now go to your class, I'll be down the hall." And Angus was left standing there alone.

* * *

A girl walked down the empty hallway searching for her class. She found year four close to the entrance and stepped inside. "Yes, may I help you?" an older woman said.

"I just wondered if this was my room," she answered.

"You must be new here. This is year four."

"Okay." With that, the girl sat at an empty desk. The teacher watched her closely.

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Hannah Ruth."

"And are you new here?"

"Yes."

"Well class has started so take out your notebook and a pencil." Hannah did as she was told.

The class worked on their arithmetic until the lunch bell rang. Angus ran out of that room as fast as he could. He had to find Malcolm, ask some more questions. And maybe, just maybe make a friend.


	2. Chapter Two

Hannah took her lunchbox and headed outside. Everyone seemed to be eating in their own groups, not really looking to find any new friends. The only place available was a bench. A solitary bench bolted to the building. It'd be embarrassing to sit there by yourself, but being turned down by the other kids wasn't much better. At least the bench was in the shade...

* * *

Angus searched the yard for his brother. Two boys over there, three girls over there, and-one girl alone on that bench. _She's that other new kid..._ Back to finding Malcolm. He found him eating with some year six kid. _He barely looks six years old! He's a shrimp!_

"Hey, Mal," Angus said walking over. "Who's this?"

"Oh hey, Ang. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's lunch, dummy, who's this?"

"I'm kinda busy here, Ang."

"Who are you?" Angus asked cutting to the chase. Malcolm sighed.

"This is Jonathon, call him Johnny."

"He's puny! He's smaller than me, Mal!"

"Angus, shut up!"

"How come you can eat with a puny year six but not me?"

"'Cause you're still too young. Haven't you met anyone on your own yet?"

"No. We're not allowed to talk in class. What's this, can I have it?" Angus reached over to grab Johnny's sugar cookie.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Angus, stop that!" Malcolm scolded, swatting his hand away. "Don't you know you're not supposed to take things?"

"I asked first like you said to, Mal," Angus mumbled rubbing his wrist. His older brother sighed.

"Go off and find someone else to eat with."

"There's no one else here!"

"The whole school's out here, Dumbo!" Johnny said.

"Just eat your stupid cookie, fatty!"

"Angus, shut up!"

"Mum says not to say that."

"Mum also says not to call people names."

"You call me names all the time."

"That's different."

"Why's that different?"

"It just is! Now leave us alone."

"Maaal..." Malcolm looked around the yard.

"Hey, go talk to that girl over there." Angus turned to see the girl on the bench.

"I don't want to."

"Course you do. Now go." Malcolm turned to his friend and ignored Angus' face he gave him. He stomped over to the bench and plopped down next to the girl.

Hannah glanced at the grumpy boy next to her. She'd seen him arguing with two older boys. _Maybe he doesn't know anyone either._

"Are you gonna eat that?" Angus asked pointing to her cookie.

"Yes."

"Can I have it?"

"No."

"My brother told me to-to come talk to you. He's a big meanie."

"I saw you in my class. I'm new here."

"Yeah, we're new too. I'm Angus."

"I'm Hannah Ruth."

"Can I please have that cookie?"

"No!" Angus frowned and took it anyway. Hannah shoved him to the ground and pulled it away from him. What should have been a friendly encounter turned into two eight year olds wrestling in the dirt.

Kids nearby watched as the two fought. "Hey, Mal, look! There's your weird brother!" Johnny pointed. Malcolm turned to see Angus and the girl fighting in the dirt. The girl had him in a headlock until he pushed her over. Maybe if he ignored it, it'd stop. But if a teacher saw it, they'd get in trouble and Malcolm would get in trouble at home for not watching him!

Finally running up to them he pulled Angus away while he struggled to break free. "I look away one second! What's the matter with you?"

"She started it!" Angus pointed.

"He took my cookie after I said no!" Hannah pointed back.

"Angus, you can't take things!"

"I said please!"

"No means no! Get it, Arthur?" Hannah yelled.

"My name's not Arthur!" Angus struggled even harder to get out of Malcolm's arms. Hannah balled her fists up, ready in case he got loose.

"Angus keep still! It's your first day and you're already causing trouble! If Mum hears about this she'll-"

"Let me go, you big meanie!" While the two boys struggled with each other, Hannah sighed and grabbed her cookie off the bench. She broke it in half and held one piece up to Angus. He stopped struggling. Malcolm dropped him and Angus grabbed his share.

"You two need a better way to work out arguments. What'd you say your name was?"

"Hannah Ruth."

"Well, Hannah, Angus would like it if you came over to our house this weekend. Wouldn't you, Angus?" The boy glanced up.

"But she's a girl," he said spitting out crumbs.

"You fight like one," Hannah retorted.

"Angus, shush! You'd love to have her over." Malcolm leaned toward his brother's ear and whispered, "Say, 'it would be an honor to have you over'. Like a gentleman."

"No."

"Say it or I'll tell the teacher you got in a fight." Angus sighed.

"It would be an honor to have you over," he mumbled.

"I guess it'd be alright," Hannah mulled it over. "But I'll have to walk with you guys from school."

"Okay, meet us by the gate Friday afternoon. We'll be there, won't we Angus?"

"Sure."

"Okay." The bell rang and the kids all headed back to their classrooms.

"Bye, Hannah!"

"Bye, uh-"

"Malcolm."

"Bye, Malcolm! Bye, Arnold!"

"It's Angus! Good-bye!" Angus stormed back into the building a different direction only to remember he sat next to her in class. _You've got to be kidding..._

* * *

That afternoon Angus met up with Malcolm at the gate. "We have to go to the store on the way home," Malcolm said.

"You don't have any money."

"Mum gave me some this morning."

"Do we really have to see her again?"

"Yeah, we told her we'd walk her home with us. And you need a friend. She's new here too, ain't she?"

"Yeah."

"See? You'll get along fine. Look at your uniform, Angus, it's filthy!" Malcolm tugged at the material. "We'll tell Mum you got dirty while playing soccer."

"But I don't play soccer."

"Shut up, Angus!"

* * *

The two boys arrived at the corner store several minutes later. Malcolm started grabbing what his mother told him to, but Angus had other ideas. He grabbed a bag of Smarties and handed them to Malcolm. "What's this?"

"A snack."

"You're not supposed to have this much candy."

"I wouldn't eat it all at once.'

"I know you better, Angus."

"I wouldn't!" Malcolm shook his head. "Besides, you're not the boss of me."

"Mum is, and she says no. Now take it back." Angus grabbed the bag and threw it on some random shelf. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw it. _It._ A wooden slingshot. It lay proudly in the waste basket. _Who would throw this away?_ He pulled it out blowing the dust off and inspecting it. It was perfect. And he found it in the trash, so it didn't belong to anyone and he wouldn't have to pay for it. "Come on, Angus, let's go," Malcolm said carrying the groceries back. "Whatcha got there, Angus?"

Angus spun around hiding his find behind his back. "Nothing," he smiled. He was gonna have a little fun with Hannah tomorrow.


	3. Chapter Three

The next day Hannah walked to her classroom this time earlier. Angus wasn't there yet so she thought it'd be a good idea to get some extra reading done. No matter what Angus said or did, she was determined to be a good student.

* * *

Malcolm threw his shoe at his sleeping brother. Angus sat up in a huff. "Wake up, Ang, we're gonna be late." He jumped out of bed and ran after his brother and stopped. A devious smile spread his face. He turned to grab his prize and followed.

After breakfast they dressed in clean uniforms (their mother luckily hadn't asked) and headed for school. Angus kept his slingshot hidden in his satchel. _Hannah'll never see this coming._

* * *

The bell rang and it was time for spelling. The old teacher wrote some sentences on the board for the students to copy in their notebooks. Hannah had started hers early so she was ahead. And Angus wanted to try out his new toy. He'd write a sentence, then decide it wasn't good enough. Rip it out, crumple it up, and it was perfect ammo.

Hannah's face was buried in her notebook and didn't notice him setting up his weapon. Until a piece of spelling paper hit her head. She glanced over to see Angus working. Her eyes went back to her notebook, while the boy's hands went back to scheming.

Paper after paper went flying into Hannah's workspace. Having had enough, she leaned over. "Let me help you pick those up, Angus," she whispered. Angus smiled and leaned back in his chair, proud of his accomplishments. Annoyed her, and got her to clean them up. _That'd show her for yesterday._

While Angus thought about how great his day was going, Hannah sneakily tied his shoelaces together. The pieces of paper remained on the floor and she sat back up. The two kids shared a smile, then went back to work. But Angus wasn't quite done yet. Just as he fixed up two papers crumpled into one, he fired. The paper went soaring to the front of the room and hit the teacher on the back of her head.

A pair of angry eyes turned around, scanning the classroom. They fell upon Angus who squirmed in his seat. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Apparently a lot of water," Angus replied making the class laugh. He smiled at Hannah who just rolled her eyes. The teacher was not amused.

"Tell me, Mr. Young. Was it you who threw that piece of paper?"

"No, no. That would be immature," he laughed nervously.

"Oh, immature huh? Seems you would know a lot about that wouldn't you?" A bony finger wagged at the crumpled papers around his desk. He twiddled his thumbs. "Tsk tsk, Mr. Young. And on your second day too. Let this serve as a reminder, class. The intolerance, the childishness, and the disruptive behavior of this boy will not go unnoticed. I'm afraid you'll have to go to the principal's office." She pointed at the door.

"But-"

"March!" Angus glared at Hannah before standing up and starting to walk. He felt a tug on his foot and his face met the floor. Snickers echoed throughout the room.

"You!"

"What?" Hannah asked innocently.

"What is it now, Angus?" the teacher asked dryly.

"She tied my laces together, lookit!" The teacher examined them, then turned toward the girl.

"Two disruptions by two new students on day two of the school year. What a pair. That'll send you _both_ to the office. Get going."

* * *

The two children walked down to the office. Well, Hannah walked, Angus didn't really have time to fix his laces. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't tied my shoelaces together and just picked up those pieces of paper we wouldn't be in this mess."

"If you hadn't thrown them at me, I wouldn't have."

"If you had just given me that cookie yesterday and hadn't fought me over it, I wouldn't have thrown those papers. See? You agree with me."

"If you weren't such a problem child, we'd both still be in class."

"You're welcome." Hannah glanced at him.

"What?"

"Because of my-our-mostly my bad behavior, we got out of class. Got out of work. So you're welcome." He smiled at her.

"Well now we got _in_ trouble. Not much of a good trade."

"Stick around with me, you'll get used to it."

"Who says I will?"

"My brother Malcolm does. He wants us to be friends and get along and sissy stuff. He even invited you over at our house. Face it, kid, you're stuck with me."

"Maybe I won't show up."

"Huh?"

"Maybe I won't be at the gate and won't come to your house. I don't have to be your friend."

"Fine by me."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Angus hopped a bit too much and slipped. Hannah shook her head and helped him up. "Thanks."

* * *

At the principal's office the two children sat in chairs across a big black desk. A man sat behind the desk and he did _not_ look jolly. "So. Seems to me we have a double trouble, am I correct?"

"Yes sir. Two born problem children," Angus replied fixing his laces. Hannah raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I for one, am not a problem child. He is. He disrupted my education, sir. My spelling will never be as good as it could have been."

"Oh brother," Angus mumbled. _Boy, she tied these tight!_

"Son, what are you doing?" the principal asked.

"Fixing her attempt to injure me. I could have gotten killed or worse."

"Drama queen," Hannah muttered. Angus stuck his tongue out at her.

"I see. So this was a prank off a prank off a prank, am I right? Okay, since you're both new students I'll let you off with a warning. One more disruption again, and you'll have it worse. Am I clear?"

"Not unless you're Scotch tape," Angus said. Hannah put a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"What?"

"What?" Angus asked.

"What did you say?"

"What did you say?" Angus copied him.

"That's enough!"

"That's enough!" Hannah started laughing in her seat.

"Both of you out!"

"Both of you out!" the two children shouted. The man behind the desk was red with anger.

"Now!" Both kids knew they'd get in real trouble if they kept it up too much longer so they left.

* * *

Angus' laces flopped on the floor as they walked back to class. Both were out of breath from laughing at the situation. "Did you see his forehead? I've never seen so many wrinkles!"

"I've had less in my clothes!" Hannah replied.

"You know, we make a good team."

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm serious. Maybe not friends, but partners of some sort." Hannah didn't answer, and Angus didn't continue. _Maybe that wasn't as good as an idea as I thought..._

They arrived back to the classroom just in time for arithmetic. The teacher eyed them closely as they sat down. Perhaps those two shouldn't sit so close...

* * *

Angus and Malcolm went home that afternoon and got ready for dinner. The small house was a mess, as eight children resided inside. Food wrappers on the carpet, toys on the stairs, and a tired but happy mother setting the table. "How was school today, boys?"

"It was good," Malcolm answered. He nudged Angus.

"Yeah, it was good."

"Anything happen?" The boys exchanged glances.

"No!" Angus said quickly. His mother looked up at him.

"That's good, you two make any new friends?"

"I made one yesterday, and Angus got himself a girlfriend today," Malcolm said before Angus punched his arm.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's not even my friend!"

"Who is she, Angus?" his mother asked.

"She's a new girl in my class. I sit next to her. That's all."

"Well I'm glad things are going well. Your brother George's band played at some clubs today, he's gettin' awfully big."

"Will he let us play, Mum?" Malcolm asked. His mother smiled.

"Probably not, but he could still teach you a bit. Now, how's class going?"

"Mine is really easy. I already know everything," Malcolm said still excited at the idea of playing guitar.

"That's great! How 'bout you, Angus?"

"It's-okay," the boy mumbled.

"Easy enough?"

"I guess." Angus was still thinking about his day at the office. He'd be in trouble if his mother found out, but Malcolm didn't say anything. But now the older boy had two things to blackmail with. If this trend kept up, Angus would be grounded for life by the end of the year. Best to stay on Malcolm's good side. _But how does someone be nice to his brother?_ he thought.

"Something wrong, Angus?"

"He's too busy thinking about his girlfriend," Malcolm teased.

"Shut up, you big meanie!" Angus pushed him. The two started going at it and their mother pulled them apart.

"Angus, what did I say about calling people names and telling them to shut up?" Angus drew circles on the carpet with his foot.

"Don't do it," he mumbled.

"And Malcolm, what did I say about teasing your little brother?"

"Don't do it," he sighed.

"And both of you, what did I say about fighting?" They only looked at each other. "Come on, what did I say?"

"Don't do it," they answered.

"That's right. Now both of you up to your rooms until dinner!" The brothers trudged up the stairs giving each other dirty looks. They stood at their doorways across from each other and slammed their doors.

Being nice to a brother was a lot harder than Angus thought. Both boys had a temper, and when either got mad there was hell to pay. Now Malcolm would probably tell their mother all the trouble he got into! Getting sent to his room was bad enough, but the punishments for his recent crimes would be dealt by his father. And he didn't take things lightly.

Angus got worried. He didn't want to, but he realized he's have to apologize so Malcolm wouldn't tattle. It might not work, but he had to try.

He crept out of his room making sure his mother or his other tattling siblings weren't nearby. He opened his brother's door and saw Malcolm playing with a paddleball.

"Mal? Can I talk to you?"

"Don't you ever knock, Ang?" Angus shrugged and closed the door behind him.

"I wanted to say 'sorry'."

"For?"

"For calling you names and pushing you." Malcolm smiled in victory and put his toy down.

"Okay, Angus, what do you want?"

"I don't want anything!"

"You don't just say you're sorry for no reason, Ang, you're too smart for that." Angus smiled a little.

"You think I'm smart?"

"Don't tell anyone, now what do you want?" Angus sighed.

"Please don't tell Mummy," he said softly.

"Tell her what?"

"About me in trouble."

"Why would I tell her that?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "'Cause you're a meanie."

"I'm not gonna tell her, Angie, I don't want you in trouble either. We're a team."

"If we're a team, how come we can't each lunch together at school?"

"We can't let _them_ know we're a team. Besides. You're still too young."

"I'm not any younger than you," Angus retorted.

"Yes you are."

"But I'm much bigger than that Johnny shrimp! And I can fight. What can Johnny do?"

"Johnny's a year six kid. And because he's a shrimp, he can run fast and do good in soccer." Malcolm smiled. "Fighting doesn't get you girls, Angus." Angus wrinkled his nose.

"Girls are gross."

"Maybe so, but Johnny says they get cleaner when they get older. I mean, look at Mum. She's not gross is she?"

"That's because she's Mum. Mums aren't suppose to be gross."

"You're pretty gross yourself," Malcolm replied leaning away from his brother.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Boys, dinner is ready!" their mother called from the kitchen.

"Race you there," Malcolm said. "Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too, times five. I win!" Malcolm ran down the stairs with his brother right behind him.

* * *

Hannah came down to dinner after she finished her homework. Her mother was waiting for her. "Get your homework done?"

"Yep." Hannah then remembered she'd have to ask her mother if she could go home with Malcolm and Angus tomorrow after school. But then she reconsidered going. She didn't have to be his friend like Malcolm thought. And Angus was fine with her not coming. He said so himself.

Then she recalled how they 'got along' at the principal's office. Oh, she'd never tell her mother about that. Not until she moved out anyway. Maybe going to their house wouldn't be so bad. Then again, one okay day didn't guarantee a lifetime of friendship.


	4. Chapter Four

Friday came and went quickly and the two brothers waited by the gate for Hannah. Angus ran out quicker than she did and didn't bother waiting for her. He wanted to get out of that building as soon as he could. Hannah stayed behind to finish up her theme.

Kids poured out of the school but not one of them was that little girl. Malcolm and Angus gripped the chain links and looked through them, but didn't see her. "Where is she, Angus?" Malcolm inquired. "Didn't she come out of class with you?" Angus shrugged.

Malcolm sighed and began climbing the gate. He peered over the top and still didn't see her. Having no success, he jumped down. "Maybe she forgot."

Angus then remembered their walk to the office the day before. How she said she wouldn't show up, and how he was okay with it. He felt guilty. Malcolm would get mad at him and Angus would be back to square one-no friends. Nervous, he pulled his brother's sleeve.

"Uh, Mal?"

"What?"

"I think I know why Hannah isn't coming."

"Why?" So Angus told him everything. His story landed him a smack on his shoulder. "Nice job, Angus! You get a chance to make a friend and look what you did!"

"I didn't know she meant it!" Another smack. "Stop that!"

"Why'd you have to go say that, Ang? You know better!" The two boys started arguing again as Hannah finally emerged from the school. Her theme was done and as a result she had no weekend homework. Neither one noticed her approach.

"Hey! I'm here," she called. They stopped arguing. Malcolm smiled. Angus smiled too, relieved he hadn't sent her away. Then he remembered they weren't supposed to be pals. He wiped his smile away.

"Come on, Angus." Malcolm gave his brother one last smack before they walked with Hannah down the street. "So where are you from, Hannah? You don't sound Australian."

"My mom and I are from America. We've lived here a year, and I was homeschooled."

"Lucky," Angus interrupted. Malcolm shushed him.

"Then my mom found a good job and I was sent to 'real' school."

"We just moved here a few months ago after our father found work. We're from Scotland," Malcolm explained.

"You have any siblings?" Angus asked suddenly.

"No, just me and my mom."

"We have six," Malcolm said.

"Moms?"

"No, siblings. One sister, five brothers." Malcolm pointed at Angus with a grin. "He's the baby."

"I'm not a baby, you are!"

"That's a big family," Hannah marveled ignoring the incoming fight.

"Yep. Our older brother George is in a band, and he's gonna teach us," Malcolm said to impress her.

"Teach you what?" Angus rolled his eyes. Malcolm ignored him.

"Guitar of course. Soon Angus and I will have our own bands, won't we Ang?"

"Sure will. Mine's gonna be better."

"Buzz off, Ang, mine's better!"

"Nuh-uh, Mal, I think George's is the best. Look at our house!" Angus pointed to the crowd of people surrounding the tiny home.

"Holy cow!" Malcolm shouted.

"Who are they?" Hannah asked.

"They must be here to find George." Malcolm led them to the front door. "Come on." Two big men stood in their way.

"Hey hey, kid, where do you think you're going?"

"Inside our house," Malcolm answered as if it were obvious.

"No one's gettin' inside there, move along." The three children were brushed aside like cookie crumbs.

"But that's our house!" Angus shouted.

"Nice try, kid." The children begrudgingly turned from the house and walked a ways off.

"Now what, Mal?" Angus asked. His brother had his arms crossed in thought.

"I don't know. Why won't he just let us in?" Angus looked around their house crowded by the desperate throng. It was as if a lightbulb had sprung up above him.

"I have an idea." He led Malcolm and Hannah to their neighbor's fence. "Come on, we'll climb it."

"What if we get caught?" Hannah asked, back at it again with her goody two shoes morals.

"We won't if we hurry."

"Let Hannah go first then." Angus and Malcolm lifted Hannah over the fence and she hoisted herself to the other side. Boys have a way of climbing over things and soon enough all three were in the neighbor's backyard.

"This way." Angus led them to the fence next to their own house. Hannah was lifted up but her foot caught on the wood, and she fell to the ground. The boys scrambled over the other side as quick as they could muster. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Angus helped her up then stepped away. _She's a girl remember?_

No cuts or bruises, only some dirt got smudged on her uniform. "Well come on then, let's go in." Inside two older boys were peering through a window with the curtain pulled shut.

"Damn crazy out there."

"It's been six hours!"

"What's goin' on out there?" Malcolm asked.

"George is famous," one of them replied. "They're all Easybeats fans."

"Had to call some people so they wouldn't break in," the one called George explained. "You come in through the back?"

"Meanie one and two wouldn't let us in," Angus complained thumbing behind him.

"Whoops, should have let them know."

"You go over the fence?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah, we brought Hannah here with us from school," Malcolm answered.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm George, this here's Alex." Hannah smiled in return.

"Hey George, you gonna teach us guitar?" Angus asked. The older boys went back to watching the window. George barely heard him.

"Uh, sure. But we'll start when there's not such a nutty crowd outside, yeah?"

"Okay. Come on, let's go to the basement," suggested Malcolm. He grabbed Hannah's hand and the three ran to the basement, which was filled with old furniture and boxes. Malcolm jumped up on the bed with the broken springs. Angus climbed on with him, and after serious evaluation, Hannah eventually joined.

After jumping became tedious, they tried thinking of another game. One that two boys and a girl would all find enjoyable. But Malcolm decided he had something to work on and left the younger kids alone.

Now Angus wasn't too thrilled at the idea of a girl in his house, his mother and sister were bad enough. What kind of games did girls play? House? Dolls? He sure as heck didn't have any dolls. And Margaret... "My sister is big now, and doesn't play with dolls," Angus informed the tiny girl.

"I don't like dolls. Do you have any cars?" His eyes widened.

"Y-yeah. Up in Malcolm's room. But he gets mad if I touch his stuff. Not that that's ever stopped me before," he said with a slight grin. He thought for a moment. "But if you really want, I can go check for some. He doesn't really play with them anyway."

"I'll go with you!"

"I can do it myself! And no girls allowed!"

"But I want to help!" Angus frowned. This girl was not getting it.

"I said no girls allowed!"

"And I said I wanted to help!"

"I said no." It was Hannah's turn to frown. This boy was not getting it.

"I say yes." And with that, she ran up to the house and up the stairs to the bedrooms. Angus followed her, hands out to grab her.

"You can't go up there! Malcolm will be-" Angus gasped. Malcolm stood in front of him, hands on his hips. Hannah watched the scene behind the older boy nervously.

"Malcolm will be-what, Angus?"

"Uh...what I was gonna say was..."

"Were you going to my room?" Angus was shocked.

"Hannah was gonna go in your room! She was gonna take your toy cars, and I tried to stop her! Face it, Mal, she'll never listen. You believe your own brother more than some icky girl, right Mally?" Malcolm turned around to see Hannah, head down, arms behind her back.

"I don't doubt she tried to come in my room." He turned back to Angus who grinned at him. "But I find it hard to believe you had nothing to do with it. From now on, you're both to stay out of my room." Angus and Hannah nodded, then glared at each other. "But I'm glad I caught you guys. I want to show you somethin'. Close your eyes." The kids did as they were told.

Malcolm went to his room and came back with a card. "Open!"

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"It's a card for you! It was Angus' idea."

"It was?" Malcolm elbowed him. "Oh sure, yeah." Hannah opened it to see a drawing of three stick figures, one with stick hair. Two names were scribbled on the bottom in crayon. "Hey Mal, I didn't write th-mmm!" Malcolm put his hand over Angus' mouth.

"So what do you think?"

"I love it! Thank you!"

"Thank Angus, it was all from him to make you feel welcome." He removed his hand and Angus wiped his mouth. Hannah's arms wrapped around his waist and her lips kissed his cheek.

"Gross, I've got cooties! Malcolm, help!" Malcolm just laughed. _That's_ _more like it._


	5. Chapter Five

George was sitting with Malcolm and Angus in the basement. The two eleven and thirteen year old boys each had a guitar practicing some chords taught the other day. "Good, good. Now hold your fingers like I showed you."

"I can't wait till I get my own guitar," Angus said. "This one's too big for me."

"Aw, you guys will grow," George said. His brothers looked up at him. Neither one had grown very much over the years and the future didn't look promising. "Maybe."

Malcolm sighed and looked at his watch. "Oh shit, Ang! We gotta get to school!" They set their guitars down and raced upstairs for their uniforms. They and Hannah, now went to junior high. It was 1966, December right before Christmas/summer break.

Hannah waited outside their house. They were late yet again. Malcolm ran outside with Angus following behind. "You're late."

"We know," Malcolm answered breathlessly.

"Did you get it, did you get it?" Angus asked. Hannah pulled a note out of her backpack. She wrote a love note for him to give to Susan Lockhart, his all time crush. "Aha!"

"Remember the deal..."

"Right." Angus pulled two Snickers bars out of his bag.

"Thank you."

"You know, Ang, you could just ask Susan out yourself instead of a lousy note," Malcolm said.

"Lousy?" Hannah asked spitting out Snickers.

"You know what I mean."

"Because this note is anonymous. Susan can't say no if she doesn't know who sent it."

"But she can't say yes either," Hannah said. Angus kicked a rock.

"Oh, what do you know about girls?" he mumbled.

"More than either of you." She kicked the rock as well. "My guess is she throws the note away. Why didn't you write it yourself?"

"'Cause you're the best writer I know." Angus smiled at Hannah. "And my handwriting is shit."

"Just give her flowers or something, Ang, just tell her in person," Malcolm said.

"Ha, fat chance." The three kids played a soccer game with the rock the rest of the way to the school.

The first thing Angus did was slip the note in Susan's locker then headed to his class. He and Hannah were in year seven while Malcolm was in year nine. He and Johnny were still friends, and Angus still didn't like him. Said he was a 'daft sod'. He especially wasn't fond of him during lunch later that day.

Malcolm and Angus were in the cafeteria going on and on about their upcoming New Year's party. "So who's all coming?" Malcolm asked.

"Hannah of course, then all the cute girls of our years. And our friends."

"What about Susan?"

"Didn't you hear me say 'cute girls'?"

"How you've changed, Angus."

"Huh?"

"You used to think girls were gross." Malcolm twirled his plastic fork and Angus watched it.

"That's before they cleaned up."

"So Johnny was right?"

"Yep. That shrimp was right." Malcolm laughed then turned around.

"Ang, look."

"Speak of the devil..."

* * *

Hannah sat with a group of year seven girls. Some were squeaking about the party, others were squeaking about boys. Some were just plain squeaking. "Isn't he the cutest thing?"

"I could pet his hair for hours!"

"And his eyes, so gorgeous!"

"Do you think Ethan will ask me out to the party?" Maria asked.

"If he puts on his glasses and can actually see to ask you," Rachel answered. Talia poked Hannah in the ribs.

"What about you, huh?"

"What about me?"

"Who do you want to ask you out?" The girl looked down at her with a smug smile. Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"No one. I'm just going with my friends since they're hosting."

"Aw, come on!"

"Yeah right!" The girls jeered at her. Talia rolled her eyes.

"We all know you and that Angus kid are going together. More than friends." Hannah choked on her water.

"That loaf of bread?" she asked pointing in his direction. "Yeah right. No, he's going with Susan Lockhart."

"Miss Popular? Doesn't she already have like, seven boyfriends?" Hannah shrugged.

"So what's one more?"

"She's 'too good' for anyone, I don't see how anyone likes her," Maria said.

"Because she's pretty, rich, smart, perfect, and it's just plain disgusting," Hannah said showing her disgust.

"Agreed," the other girls chanted.

* * *

Johnny walked over to Malcolm and Angus. He'd grown up way more than those two height wise and was now captain of the soccer team. "Hey Mal, hey Weirdo." Angus glared at him.

"Hey Johnny," Malcolm answered. He turned to his brother. "Just ignore him," he whispered. "So Johnny, you coming to our party?"

"Of course, everyone is coming. You gonna take your girlfriend, Weirdo?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend, jackass," Angus muttered.

"Oh, so you're gonna take your boyfriend instead? Figured you had one since you know, you're such a fairy." Anyone within a yard's radius heard him and reacted. Angus felt his anger rise.

"I'm gonna kill 'im." Angus stood up to do so, but Malcolm pulled him back down.

"No you're not."

"I'd kick your ass anyway, fruitcake," Johnny said over his shoulder as he walked away. That was it.

 _"I'm_ gonna kill 'im," Malcolm said as he stood up. "Hey, Johnny! What the hell are you doin'?"

"Come on, Mal, you don't want to hang out with him, he's a loser!"

"Excuse me, but that _loser_ is my brother."

"Do you come from a family of losers then?" Malcolm pushed Johnny to the ground and the two started going at it. Everyone's attention landed on the pair. Johnny's friends only stood and watched the commotion.

"Get off my brother!" Angus stood and ran to help Malcolm in the tussle. Soon enough all three boys were fighting on the cafeteria floor.

* * *

"Hey Hannah, there's your boyfriend-not boyfriend and his brother," Talia remarked carelessly. Hannah turned around to see two kids beating the crap out of a much larger soccer player.

"Oh, freaking hell," Hannah muttered. She knew those two were gonna get it when they got home. "Those idiots."

* * *

"Alright, enough already!" An elderly woman came to the cafeteria in a rage. She ripped Malcolm away from the other two and stood him back while Angus kept hitting away. Soon he too was pulled back. Johnny lay on the floor with a bloody face. "Someone take him to the nurse!" A friend of Johnny's jogged over and helped him stand. "And _I_ will deal with you two."

Both boys sat in the principal's office awaiting punishment. He had called their mother and explained the story. Malcolm bit his cut up lip while Angus rubbed his black eye. "This sucks," he mumbled.

"Mum's gonna kill us. And Dad'll kill us again," Malcolm said. "Not talkin' to Johnny again," he promised under his breath.

"Sorry for costing you a friend, Mal, that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"It's alright, he was an ass anyway."

"I promise, Mal, I'll make it up to you-"

"Angus, it's fine. Besides. No one gets away with insultin' my brother like that 'cept me," Malcolm smiled. Angus smiled back.

"Thanks, Mal." About five more minutes passed until the principal came back.

"Well needless to say your mother was very disappointed in you, _both_ of you when I talked to her. She's coming to pick up the two of you early today. Johnny's mother will pick him up too."

"So-what are you gonna do to us?" Malcolm dared to ask.

"The week you get back to school you both have detention. All five days."

"All five?!" Angus cried.

"We'll be there," Malcolm assured.

"Yes you will. Now I'm sure your parents will come up with something worse so I'll leave it at that. Don't think I'm being soft." He pointed a finger.

"No sir," Malcolm said. The principal looked at him.

"Seems to me this is your first offense, Mr. Young. And I believe you started it, correct?" Malcolm lowered his head.

"Yes, sir." Angus whirled his head toward him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. "Sir, it was Johnny's fault, Malcolm didn't start nothin'!"

"Angus!"

"What Mal, I'm helping you!"

"Jonathon Cass?" the principal asked making sure.

"Yes, sir," Angus replied.

"When I talked to him, he said you two jumped on him."

"That son of a bitch," Angus whispered.

"Angus!"

"Mr. Young, that's enough. You've been in trouble on more than one occasion, I suggest resisting the temptation to find more, am I clear?" Angus didn't answer. "Am I clear?" Malcolm elbowed him.

"Yes, sir."

"That'll be all. You better get going, your mother will be waiting." The boys stood up and left the office.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Angus swore.

"Angus stop! You're not gonna kill anyone! Okay? It's over. We're in trouble, he got off the hook, it's over. Just let it go."

"What the hell were you guys thinking?" a voice asked. Hannah was leaning up against the lockers crossing her arms. "Gettin' in a fight? And you Malcolm? What were you thinking?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Angus huffed at her.

"Snuck out," Hannah shrugged. "I know, I surprised myself. Thought I'd walk home with you."

"No need. Our mum's picking us up," Malcolm said.

"Well, she'll be having another one over, won't she?" Malcolm put a hand to her shoulder.

"Hannah, you really should get to class, there's no need to-"

"Look Mal, you guys are in huge trouble. Huge. You need a witness to back up your story, right?" Her eyes darted between the two.

"She _does_ have a point, Mal," Angus said. Malcolm sighed.

"Come on then." The ride home was silent. All three kids were picked up without any word or question. That almost made it worse. But once they got inside, all hell broke loose.


	6. Chapter Six

"What on earth am I gonna do with the two of you? Huh? A fight? Over what, a few brash comments?" Mrs. Young paced the floor with a practiced gait as she scolded her sons. Hannah stood idly by, watching with sympathy. The older boy had had enough, he wasn't gonna let himself get yelled at for defending his family.

"Mum, he was insultin' Angus, I wasn't gonna have none of that," Malcolm barked.

"But fighting?" Mrs. Young asked. "Malcolm, I raised you better than that. And Angus you didn't stop it?" All attention was turned to the younger who stood up from his chair in protest.

"If I didn't help, Mal would've gotten creamed." His mother shook her head.

"That doesn't work. Not on me. Hannah, you can go home, I've heard the story." The girl stayed put a moment longer till the end of the discussion. A sort of frustrated gloom settled over the group that one couldn't look away from. The woman glanced back at her two sons, both glaring something awful, but at different things. Malcolm took his anger out on the rug while Angus hid none of his feelings from his mother. She raised her eyebrow at them. "And just to serve as a reminder, there will be no party." Attention was all on her now.

"What?! Mum, we've already invited everyone and today was the last day before break!" Malcolm explained.

"Then find another way to tell them. Upstairs." Hannah watched the two head upstairs with reluctant anger. She snuck off to her own house moments later. "You're both grounded for a month!"

* * *

"What're we gonna do, Mal?" Angus asked. Both boys hid out in Malcolm's room to talk the situation over. The older brother had picked up his paddleball while the younger kicked his legs over the edge of the much too big chair. "We can't cancel the party, it's too late. And we've already invited everyone."

"We'll be the losers of the whole school," Malcolm agreed.

"And what's worse is that Susan won't come." His brother rolled his eyes and tossed his distraction aside. Here he goes, on with that Lockhart girl again! She was nice enough, smart, and definitely attractive. But Malcolm knew his brother wouldn't want to be one out of six or seven guys that clinged on to her handbag. He mentally smiled as he thought of Angus' secret sensitive side. One that only a select few dared to cross.

"No, what's worse is that Johnny Jackass will be right. Losers, the both of us." Angus shifted in his spot on the chair. That lousy, rotten, no good, nose-has-its-own-zipcode Johnny was _not_ right. There would be a party one way or another.

"No Mal, we're having that party."

"But Mum said-"

"I heard what Mum said. But I say somethin' different. You'll thank me for this later, Mal, and Johnny won't have a chance to bring us down again," Angus said objectivly. Along with a sensitive side came a stubborn side. One that only his mother dared to cross.

Malcolm wasn't so sure. "If we screw this up, Dad'll kill us," he warned.

"So they won't find out," Angus shrugged. "We'll have it down in the basement. Mum and Dad never go down there."

"How would we sneak all those kids in?" Angus frowned. "Your plan ain't so sharp after all, huh?"

"Hold on now, 'm thinkin'." The boy stood up and looked out the window, sticking his tongue out in thought. The sun was going down; another day gone. He pocketed his hands as an idea worked its way to his brain. With a snap of his fingers, he was center stage.

* * *

With three days until Christmas, Malcolm and Angus worked extra hard doing chores around the house. Pumping up bike tires, washing cars, even the inside work. Angus came up with a scheme quite ludicrous for these characters, and Malcolm could hardly believe he complied.

The awareness of their parents was a factor that should be handled with care. Of course the good deeds were vital to be noticed, but suspicion between the two could shatter the whole purpose. Eventually their siblings noticed the kiss up behavior and took advantage of their willingness. This led to late homework completion, humiliating foot massages, and unwarranted teasing of plenty.

Angus made sure to sock Steven when his mother wasn't in the room.

Along with chores came friendly establishments. Their mother was constantly getting after those two for fighting so a kind word here and there offered them some major brownie points. Hannah was eventually let in on the plan and taught them a thing or two about table manners.

Suspicion finally arose between the parents and the children were confronted with accusation. "You boys have been extremely helpful lately," Mrs. Young stated with a beaming smile. The glow was smothered instantly as her lips turned downward. "Too helpful."

"Mum, we were wonderin'..." Malcolm was the first to speak up. "That maybe you wouldn't mind jus' givin' us one big present this year. Since we've been so good an' all." Angus nodded his head.

"And we won't ask for anything ever again." He received a sharp elbow to the rib. Four narrowed eyes against four pleading puppy eyes. Something was up these boys' sleeves. Mrs. Young tilted her head.

"For each of you?" she questioned.

"No no no," Malcolm dismissed. "Just one big present for both of us."

"Somethin' we really want," Angus agreed. Their parents exchanged glances.

"Well, we can't promise anything but-" Their mother gently pushed her sewing aside and their father set their newspaper down. "Try us anyway."

"We were hopin' that maybe you changed your minds about that party," Angus admitted.

"Yeah. We could have the party as a Christmas present."

"No, absolutely not," Mrs. Young said. Her answer was so quick that the brothers weren't sure they heard her correctly. "Being grounded for a month means no one is coming inside this house for a party."

"But we've been so good, Mum!" Malcolm protested. "Angus hasn't acted up in days!" Angus gave his mother a smile but she waved him off.

"No party means no party, I've made myself crystal clear. Look boys, I really appreciate the extra help. But I simply cannot ignore your punishment for fighting at school. What kind of parent would I be?"

"An awesome one," Angus muttered receiving another elbow. Their father picked the paper up again.

"Parties bring nothin' but trouble, I don't want one in my house," he said.

"But Dad, you and Mum always say we need to socialize. This party is the perfect way to-" Their mother cut Malcolm off.

"What about that sweet girl you hang out with? Anna?"

"Hannah," Malcolm corrected. "And she's really not that sweet."

"More like a pain in the arse girl," Angus muttered again. Mrs. Young frowned at her two sons.

"Boys, I'm shocked. She's your friend and we don't use language like that to describe someone."

"'Cept Johnny."

"Angus, shut up!" Malcolm yelled. Their mother shook her head.

"I knew this behavior was short-lived. Lucky I stopped it before I made a deal with the devil," she told herself. Her attention was redirected at her sons. "Both of you are still grounded and there will be no party. Am I understood?" Malcolm stared at his socks while Angus cursed under his breath. "Am I understood."

"Yes," Malcolm whispered. Angus didn't respond. He wouldn't even look his mother in the eye this time. After a simple nod, they were emancipated from the situation but were still prisoners of unfortunate consequences. As they sulked out of the room, Angus kicked the floor.

"Fuckin' spoon-fed Alex for damn nothin'."


	7. Chapter Seven

Christmas came and passed. Malcolm and Angus had still not received approval for their anticipated party, and they were rather hopeless that they ever would. The good deeds stopped happening and the boys returned to their nuisance personalities. Both of them expressed their feelings differently about their situation as of late. Malcolm would sigh when no one was watching or roll his eyes at command of his siblings. Angus was more direct; getting handsy when someone wouldn't move out of his way or snap at someone if they made a tease or simple eye contact. Yet their individual reactions were still part of the whole grudge: anger and annoyance.

One day Hannah swung by their house. "Aren't you two overreacting?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "I know this isn't fair but you can't hold a grudge against everyone in the house. It's not their fault you two got in a fight."

"We most certainly _can_ hold a grudge," Angus defended. His arms were crossed in an arrogant façade. "Just watch."

"It's gonna get old."

"Besides," Angus continued. "that Johnny bastard needs to watch his mouth."

"It's all my fault," Malcolm mumbled as he sat with his head in his hands. "I shouldn't have swung at him."

"Don't beat yourself up, Mal," Hannah comforted. "You were only defending your brother. Hell, if I heard someone picking on Angus I'd beat the crap outta him too." Angus lifted his head upon hearing his name being called. And complimented.

"You would?" he asked in surprise. Hannah blushed at the question as she realized what she said.

"Of course," she replied rubbing her wrist. "Yeah, I'd do it for both of you." Angus' face fell a little and he nodded and glanced away. A hot breeze burned his skin and he shivered. The three kids had spent the afternoon on the front porch staying out of their families' ways. Hannah's mother lately had been getting after her for hanging around bad influences such as Malcolm and Angus so much. That day the girl told her mother she'd be studying at the library for next year as an excuse to visit their house. Angus had found out through Malcolm about her recent deceptions, and teased her for being a 'problem child'. Her response was immediate denial.

"We still gotta tell everyone it's off," Malcolm mentioned standing up. "Can't have them show up to nothin'."

"But-but Susan is supposed to come, we can't just-"

"Step on a rake, Angus, too bad," Malcolm interrupted. "I won't have the entire school showing up to our house, seein' there's no party and kickin' our asses. Susan or no Susan." Angus would have made a snarky comment if they hadn't been called into the house. With a shared glare, the brothers followed the call, Hannah tagging along.

"Dear, have you seen the sunscreen?"

"Which one?"

"The only one we have..." Rustling filled the closet in search for sunscreen as the three kids filed into the room.

"Mum?" Malcolm called. They flinched as a crash sounded from the far end. "Mum, you okay?"

"Yes Mal, I'm fine. Your father and I were searching for the sunscreen. Have either of you seen it?" the woman asked her sons. A head shake was exchanged before a settled answer.

"No...why do you need it?"

"Your father and I are going away for New Years. We'll be out of town till tomorrow afternoon. Now don't get any ideas, I've called Miss Miller to watch you while we're gone. She should be on her way in an hour." Angus grimaced.

"Miss Killer? Why'd you call her? We can take care of ourselves." Malcolm sharply elbowed his brother.

"He means, why'd you call her if we have a whole house full of siblings to watch us?" Their mother sighed and turned back to her suitcase. Items of all purpose were flung inside as she talked.

"Unfortunately all of your siblings had the same idea as us and went out of town. So, I called a sitter."

"What? Why can everyone else get out and enjoy their holiday?" Angus asked crossing his arms. Their mother turned around imitating his actions.

"First of all, they're old enough. Second, none of them are going around picking fights at school."

"Well, looks like we're goin' without sunscreen," their father announced as he closed up all the dresser drawers. "Too bad too, new bottle and everything."

"Maybe it's not as hot as it feels," the woman replied picking up her luggage. "It'll cool down, it always does."

"So... you and Dad are gonna be gone all night?" Angus asked. "While we're under watch from Killer?" His mother shot him a harsh glance.

"Miss _Miller,_ Angus! That's a horrible name to call her!"

"She earned it," Angus shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to hear you call her that again. That goes for all of you, understand?" She received three head nods. One included two crossed fingers hidden behind the owner's back. "Good. Yes we will be gone all night. But you two are still grounded so no funny business and no absoultely NO party." Their mother's rapt attention was temporarily cast on the girl. "Speaking of which, Hannah, maybe you should go home then. I'm not sure if your mother wants you here alone with two boys and a stranger." Hannah nodded her understanding.

"Oh sure, Mrs. Young, I told my mother I'd be at the library later, don't worry about me," Hannah replied with a smile.

"Okay then."

"Alright honey, we'd better get goin', don't wanna run out of parking space."

"Right." Their mother picked up her sunhat in one hand while the other lugged out her suitcase. Angus, while her attention was elsewhere, gave his brother a wicked grin. Malcolm understood his intention and non verbally attempted to dismantle it. "Boys, there's food in the cupboard, drinks in the fridge, and I want you both in bed by ten at the latest. Okay?"

"Oh sure thing, Mum," Angus responded gently pushing his mother out the door. "We're big enough, we can handle it." Mrs. Young stopped walking to kneel down and kiss her son on the cheek. Angus made a face. "Mum!"

"I love you both," she said kissing Malcolm's cheek. He responded with a half smile. "Be good!"

"Bye, Mum!" Malcolm called. With one last wave and a slam of the door, Angus spun around to his mates with a devious grin.


	8. Chapter Eight

"No."

"Yes."

 _"No."_

"Come on, Mal..."

"No! Angus, of all the crazy ideas you've had, this one is the worst!" Malcolm yelled at his brother. The younger boy shook his head as he dragged the chair behind him.

"I think that's an overstatement."

"We are not calling Miss Kill-uh, Miller and telling her to leave."

"Sure we are. You heard Mum, she probably hasn't even left her house yet." The chair was set up underneath the kitchen shelf where the landline resided. It was a bit embarrassing to him that he still couldn't reach it, and was glad his brother was small as well. The boy climbed up and picked up the phone when Malcolm spoke.

"She's not gonna listen to you, Ang, we need a woman's voice," he said. Angus frowned at the hole in his plan. "Not so sharp now, huh?"

"'M thinkin', 'm thinkin'," Angus mumbled. Neither boy had a voice high enough that could pass off for a female. But there was one kid in the room that did. Angus' eyes trailed over to Hannah who leaned against the wall. That mischievous sparkle returned as he held out his hand.

"No way, Angus." He threw his hands up.

"For cryin' out loud, does no one want this party anymore?"

"Of course we do. But-if this plan of yours doesn't work, we're in deep trouble," Hannah said rubbing her wrist. "I'm already not supposed to be here..." Her eyes widened as Angus grabbed her shoulders after leaping from the chair. His eyes alone were desperate.

"Please, Hannah? If you won't do this, Susan will never love me, and I can't let that happen! Please!" Hannah stared into each of his eyes then sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Angus grinned at her for a good five seconds.

"Thanks, you're the best." Hannah gave a half smile in return and climbed the chair set out for her. Angus rushed to assist her, hoping she'd be more inclined to help a gentleman. Tiny fingers grasped the phone and punched the number Angus provided for her. "See? We've got it, Mal."

"Yeah, sure," the older boy sighed crossing his arms. Hannah tapped the shelf while it rang, reluctant to indulge on one of Angus' schemes. But she couldn't back out now, not with him staring so expectantly for the preferred result. Five rings later a bitter sounding woman picked up.

"Yes, Mrs. Young? I'm assuming it's you, I'm just about to leave."

"Wait!" Hannah cleared her throat and resumed speaking with an attempt at a deeper voice. "Uh, sorry to cancel last minute but your services are no longer required here." She glanced over to see a smiling Angus giving a thumbs up.

"What do you mean? Is everything okay?"

"Uh...yeah. Uh, turns out we can't go out of town after all. Poor Mr. Young didn't have sunscreen and you know how he burns." Hannah gave a nervous laugh while silence emitted from the phone.

"No, unfortunately," Miss Miller replied with a hint of suspicion. "Are you sure you're alright, Mrs. Young? I've got a right mind to come over simply to check on you!"

"No! I just have a slight cold, nothing to worry about. In fact we're all sick." Hannah pretended a loud sneeze into the phone to prove her point. "See? Sick. Angus gave it to all of us, now we're contagious."

"Angus gave it to you?" Miss Miller asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's it then, I'm not coming. Bad enough taking care of that little monster when he's healthy, I don't need him snottin' on me!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, that's my son!" Hannah defended. Miss Miller continued to complain into the phone causing Hannah to blush. "Oh... okay Miss Miller, I got it. Yes, I'll tell him to-what was that again?" She blushed harder. "Oh. Well I don't believe it's physically possible but we can check. Okay, thank you for understanding. Goodbye." Hannah hung up and climbed down from the chair. Angus was immediately at her side.

"She ain't comin'?"

"Nope." Angus clasped his hands in victory and took his turn on the chair. Malcolm noticed the scarlet tint on the girl's face.

"What the hell did she say about him?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to repeat it..." Angus waved a hand.

"See why I don't like that old hag? She hates my guts."

"Sounds like there was a reason for it," Malcolm noted.

"Oh who cares? Now, we gotta call up Johnny No-Good. Mal, what's his number?" Malcolm climbed up the chair with him and tried to grab the phone. Angus skillfully kept him away.

"No you don't, Angus. I watched you do one bad thing, but I won't let you do two. I'll call him." Angus pouted.

"Why? I want to hear his voice when he learns he's been kicked out." Malcolm took the phone away.

"We're not kickin' him out. We're simply cancellin' the party."

"What makes you think he'll listen to you?" the younger boy asked.

"'Cause I at least used to be his friend. If I tell him what happened, he might believe me. He wouldn't give you the time of day." Malcolm smirked as Angus crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. The number was called and a lazy teenage voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Johnny, it's Mal."

"Oh. What do you want?"

"Look, about that party? Ain't happenin'."

"Canceled?" Johnny asked. "By who?"

"Mum. Found out about the incident weeks ago. Real mad. So, no party as a punishment." Malcolm twirled the phone cord in his hand and leaned against the shelf. Angus rolled his eyes at his brother's attempt to be 'cool'.

"Ah, that bites."

"Yeah. Had to call and uninvite everyone. Sucks bollocks an' 'm sure they're pissed, but what can you do?" he shrugged.

"Good point. Hey, thanks for callin'. Don't want to show up with no one else there. I'd be dorkier than your brother." Malcolm clenched the cord in his hand and glared at the receiver.

"Yeah. Don't want that."

"Alright. See you around then." Malcolm didn't answer. Only slammed the phone back on the wall. Angus backed up what he could without falling.

"Woah. What's the matter with you, Slammy?" Malcolm sighed and climbed down the chair. It seemed no one was a huge fan of his brother, even hated him. And that fact bothered him. As much of an obvious issue he was, he would never hate his own brother. But he couldn't do anything about the rest of the world.

"Nothin', Ang. Just-hard time talkin' to him, that's all." Angus scoffed.

"Should have let me handle him. The bastard. But we can't worry about him now," he said holding his arms out wearing a devilish smile. "We've got a party to throw."


	9. Chapter Nine

By eleven that night, the basement was packed. Snack tables on one side, record player on the other with a crowd of people sandwiched between. A group of guys spent their time placing bets and shooting dares that they couldn't fit two cupcakes in their mouth or slug ten cups of punch. Girls of all personalities talked with their friends or danced to the music. Angus and Malcolm were kept quite busy making sure supplies were replenished and songs were not repeated. Hosting a party was harder than they thought.

Hannah tried to offer her help but Malcolm wouldn't hear of it. He insisted she join her friends and have fun. His real reason, kept secret, was in case they should get in trouble, she wouldn't have anything to do with it and might get off easy. Of course there was still the matter of the phony phone call... Malcolm shook his head. The things his brother would do...

The boy in mind had not only been refilling the punch bowl, but he also kept an eye out for Susan Lockhart. The girl hadn't shown up yet and he was getting anxious. The party had been thrown with her in mind; not only to gain status and favor amongst their peers, but to impress the girl of Angus' dreams. If she didn't show up soon, he'd miss his chance for a New Years kiss with her. His first one. Angus held some high hat belief that she liked him back, or at least would if he talked to her. If he had known who she was really interested in, he wouldn't be so hopeful.

Malcolm met up with Angus at the snack table. "How's it over here, Ang, your Cinderella show?"

"No...not yet." His eyes scanned the room, determined to seek out that certain blonde. The golden shine of her hair, the rosy tint of her cheeks, full lips (perfect for kissing), and a great big-

His trance was broken when a hand slapped his back. "Sorry, mate, it's gettin' kind of late. Seems everybody who's comin' is here." Angus pulled away and shook his head.

"Naw, she'll come. I know she will."

* * *

Down the street walked a girl toward a full house. She stayed under the streetlights and watched her back every once in a while. A couple of times she heard some rustling in the bushes, getting closer every minute. Her pace sped up as did her heart. When a pair of arms wrapped around her she almost screamed; until a hand covered her mouth. Laughter emitted behind her and she escaped her captor to see Johnny, to her utmost anger and secret relief.

"Johnny, you sack of crap!" she yelled, throwing weak punches on his shoulder. Johnny stopped laughing for a moment to restrain her hands.

"Calm down, Susie, it was only a joke! I'd never hurt you on purpose." She smirked at him.

"Jokes are supposed to be funny. So what's the matter with you, huh?" Susan began to walk away and Johnny followed.

"Aw, come on, babe! I'm sorry for scarin' ya'. Wasn't too cool of me huh?" She stopped and smiled when he took her hand.

"No, it wasn't. But I'll forgive you since you're so cute. You know I can't stay mad at you." Susan continued walking.

"So, where are you goin' so late at night?"

"Does it matter to you? We're not together."

"Course it does, if it involves the prettiest girl in school. Couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her," Johnny said giving her a puppy look.

"Well if you must know, I'm going to a party."

"What party?"

"The party those two Scottish boys are throwin'. Weren't you invited?" Johnny gave her a frown.

"Yeah I was. But they called me this afternoon, said it was canceled." Susan smirked.

"Looks like you were voted off the island." Johnny scoffed and pointed at himself.

"No, that's not how it works. You don't just throw a party an' uninvite me. You don't pick a fight with Johnny then kick him off the bus. I'm gonna-" Johnny struggled to come up with a good enough form of torture. "I'm gonna KILL 'em that's what!" Susan shook her head at the older boy's bout of unmanaged anger.

"No you won't. You can't lay a hand on them, not when their brother has the most famous band in Australia." Johnny lowered his gaze at her.

"Brother or no damn brother. They're gonna pay."

* * *

Fifties swing music resonated about the room as couples cut the rug the night away. Well, about as well as a bunch of preteens could pull off. Among the swarm of leather jackets, poodle skirts, and gelled up hair, there was one golden haired princess yet to show. Angus didn't want to admit he was losing hope. Malcolm grew tired of his puppy like loyalty, but admired his genuine persistence all the same; even if it was for the wrong girl. For a chance to see his love yet, he complied in taking over the punch bowl duties.

Finally, Susan arrived. Angus ran up to greet her, but backed away as Johnny followed her; arm around her shoulder. His jaw dropped when a group of boys came in, about five or six. No doubt his pals. One of them carried a suspicious pack of drinks by his side. Johnny pointed him to the table, and the boy disappeared in the throng. Angus couldn't take standing there anymore.

"Hey Susan," he said coming up to her. His hands hid themselves in his pockets while his left foot scratched his right ankle. He smiled brightly at her, hoping she'd fall for him right then. "You uh, get the note I sent you?"

"Which note? I get notes from a lot of guys." Angus swallowed.

"You know. The one in your locker?"

"That doesn't really narrow it down."

"It had good handwriting?" Susan considered this.

"Did it have a heart drawn at the top of the page?"

"I don't think so." Angus couldn't imagine Hannah drawing a heart for him. Not for simply two Snickers.

Johnny had enough of this twerp talking to his girl. With one swift motion he brushed him aside and continued to the basement. "Blah blah blah, loser, step aside. We've got somewhere to be." Angus glared at the group as they took control of the floor. Malcolm ought to know about this.

* * *

"Malcolm! Bring some more punch over here! The dare is still goin'!"

"I'm comin'!" Malcolm shouted behind him at a group of boys chugging the drinks down. Someone had been dared to drink twenty cups; and was winning. Angus showed up next to him at the table.

"Malcolm!"

"What?!" the older boy spat. Angus took a step back. Malcolm held his hands up. "Sorry, I just-this is a lot of work to do by myself. Has Susan got here yet?"

"Yeah, she just showed up."

"Good! 'Cause that group of boys over there just ordered more punch."

"Actually Mal, someone else is here too."

"Who?" Angus pointed over the sea of heads. There stood Jonathon Cass, captain of the soccer team with Susan on his shoulder and his lackeys around them. "Oh shit..."

"Why is he here?"

"I don't know, I called him and canceled-maybe someone told him the truth?"

"Well fuck! He knows the truth, he knows we scammed him, he'll murder us both."

"Shh, calm down!" Malcolm said. He ran a hand through his hair. "We'll just have to keep him satisfied. If he's gonna crash the party, we'll have to make it good."

"I'm not playing servant to that son of a bitch!"

"Angus! Susan's here, go spend time with her! I'll keep working _your_ jobs," the older boy spat as he picked up the punch bowl.

"Malcolm!"

"I'm _comin'!"_ he shouted behind him. Angus cast a worried glance at the group in the middle of the room.

* * *

On the opposite end of the basement was a group of chattering girls, one quietly leaned back and listening.

"That doesn't mean he's gay, Rachel!" Maria squealed over the music. Rachel crossed her finger over her heart.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Aw, go stick a pencil in your eye!" Talia said throwing a peanut at her. The group of girls laughed as Talia turned her attention to Hannah and poked her in the ribs. "So. Where's your date?"

"Non existent," she answered dryly.

"Really? 'Cause I see him over there slobbering all over Susan Lockhart." Hannah followed Talia's point with her gaze. Angus stood trying to catch one word with Susan, but Johnny wouldn't let him...

 _Johnny?!_

Hannah abruptly stood from the group. "Uh, please excuse me guys-girls. I have to get something from a friend. Be right back." The group exchanged glances while Talia just smirked.

* * *

Malcolm practically threw the punch bowl on the table as a group of boys rushed up and began filling more plastic cups. The dare had been raised from twenty to thirty cups. Hannah showed up behind him in a panic. "Malcolm!"

"Oh hey, Hannah. Havin' fun?"

"Do you know who's here?"

"Oh, Johnny?" Hannah gave him a look asking him to explain. While Malcolm talked, one of Johnny's lackeys who had brought the drinks snuck up behind the table. One by one he opened the bottles and poured them into the punch bowl. He cleaned up his tracks and disappeared as soon as Malcolm finished the story.

"What the hell are we gonna do? He could bust us!" Malcolm put his hands on Hannah's shoulders.

"Would you trust us? I got Angus on kiss up duty for the night. He won't have a reason to bust us if we give him a good time tonight. That is, if Angus doesn't waste his time with Susan over there. It's obvious she's not interested." The pair watched Angus scoot closer to the blonde as she slowly edged away from him. His hand was just about to grasp hers when she took Johnny's hand in both. Malcolm couldn't help but grin at the scowl Angus gave the party crasher. The grin turned somber as he looked at Hannah. "Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"With Angus being with Susan?" Hannah shrugged, rubbing her wrist.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Malcolm shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.

"Maybe not. Maybe I'm being stupid, this would never work," he mumbled looking at the floor. The girl stared at him questioningly. He snapped out of it and picked up a cup. "Want some punch?"

"No, I gotta get back to my friends-" Hannah's voice was drowned out by a loud shout from the middle of the room.

"Alright everyone, gather 'round! It's time for spin the bottle!" Talia yelled as she stood on the table. Hannah's eyes widened as the kids gathered in a circle around her. She didn't think kids actually played this game. Angus attempted to sit by Susan but was roughly shoved to the other side.

"Sorry Mal, I gotta settle things." Malcolm watched her leave then poured himself some "punch".

* * *

"Alright everyone, you know the rules. One person spins the bottle and whoever it lands on has to give that person a kiss," Talia explained.

"A sloppy wet one!" a boy shouted earning some cheers. Talia smiled and shook her head. Stepping off the coffee table, she placed the freshly emptied beer bottle and aimed it at Angus.

"Why don't you start, Ang?"

"Me?" he asked alarmed.

"Why not? You're our host." The eleven year old boy reluctantly took hold of the bottle and gave it a spin. He watched it hoping with everything he had that it would land on Susan. Hannah came up beside Susan to talk about how Johnny found out about the party still happening.

"Susan? You got a minute?"

"For what?" Angus kept his eyes glued to the bottle as it stopped. Pointing directly across from him, he followed the trail with his gaze to see Hannah, staring wide eyed back at him. Talia, who stood behind Angus, gave a smirk when the bottle by sheer luck landed on her friend. The crowd whistled and jeered at the two. Both were furiously embarrassed. Talia lifted Angus up to his feet and pushed him over to Hannah, who had backed up a bit. Susan sighed, thankful Hannah had come along. Johnny gave her a wink across the table.

"Okay you two. Go ahead and kiss," Talia ordered.

"I uh, I don't exactly agree to this Talia," Angus stuttered.

"Yeah. I wasn't even playing, let him spin again."

"You should be grateful, Angus, that you didn't spin on a boy. Now kiss." The two kids, now blushing madly, glanced around the room. The girls were twittering like songbirds while the boys laughed and made kissing gestures. Neither participant was willing to make the first move so they just stood there, which further annoyed the crowd.

"Come on!"

"Kiss already!"

"Don't mind us watching! Or use the closet if you want!" Angus turned to see Hannah looking absolutely humiliated. He felt terrible. The poor girl didn't deserve this kind of attention. He thought a small kiss on the cheek would suffice for these piranhas. He leaned in to get it over with when a crash rang from the other side of the room. All attention turned to Malcolm who had thrown an empty bottle inside a plastic cup against the wall. His walk was staggered and his movements were sloppy. The more responsible of the Young brothers had gotten himself tipsy.

"Oh shit!" Angus mumbled as he made his way over. Malcolm was soon trapped in his grasp and laughed as he tried to get away.

"Angie man, you gotta try the punch!" he shouted. Even when drunk he was still stronger than his younger brother.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Stand up!" Malcolm collapsed on the floor laughing. Angus was appalled at his brother's actions. Drinking underage was a strict no-no in this family. "Mum's gonna kill you, ya' know? When she finds you tomorrow with a hangover...and what will Dad do? They'll kill us both, Mal! Look at yourself!" Malcolm had fallen asleep on the floor. Not even a sharp kick to the hip could wake him. "Damn it, Mal!"

The record player began playing a loud and crazy number that brought everyone to the dancefloor. Angus dragged Malcolm away and shoved him on the couch so he wouldn't get hurt. Maybe he hadn't drank that much... Another crash sounded drawing Angus' attention. There on the ground lay George's guitar, strings and all sprawled in every direction. In a dream he was beside it, picking up the pieces. He almost cradled it in his arms. His allowance couldn't be used on Smarties for a long time.

The guitar was settled in a corner and he surveyed the scene of his house. Punch was spilled all over the floor along with some other beverages. Glass pieces had chipped the paint on the wall and plastic cups littered the furniture. This would take hours to clean up. Not to mention the broken guitar and a passed out Malcolm.

The music abruptly changed to a slow song of romantic purposes. Angus glanced at the clock. Five minutes until midnight. If he still had a chance of kissing Susan Lockhart, this was it. He found her talking to a friend who just got called away to dance. Clearing his throat, he tapped her shoulder. "H-hi Susan." She feigned a smile.

"Oh. Hey Angus. Whatcha need?"

"I was wonderin'-" he said rubbing his wrist. "if you wouldn't mind-"

"Hey Ang!" The boy's attention was grabbed away by Chuck Davis, the boy who had taken the punch dare.

"What do you want, Chuck?"

"Hey man, where's your bathroom? I'm about to piss outta every hole on my person." Angus gave him a disgusted face.

"Upstairs, first door on the left in the hall."

"Thanks, man!" Chuck ran like a madman leaping over the clutter like Indiana Jones. Angus turned back around toward Susan-who was off dancing with Johnny to the slow song. Heart in hand, Angus trudged to the steps of the basement and hugged his knees.

This night was not going as planned.

The house was a wreck, uninvited people showed up and even brought drinks, prized possessions were shattered and hearts even more so. Two more minutes till midnight. A shadow fell over Angus. "Can I sit here?"

* * *

"Come on now, easy does it. That's it. In we go." Mr. Young limped through the front door as his wife guided him in. He was red and scorched from head to toe. "We should have bought new sunscreen on the way."

"Don't worry about it, dear. We're home now, I'll be okay." He winced as she set him on the couch. "I'm sorry we had to come back home because of me."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're home. Now you can rest."

"Yep. Is the Aloe still in the bathroom?"

"Yes, do you need help?" Mrs. Young rushed to help her husband but he stood up on his own.

"That's okay, I've got it." Mr. Young limped down the hall to the bathroom. When he got there, the door was wide open to reveal more of Chuck Davis than anyone cared to see. Chuck turned his head.

"Sorry man, occupied," he stated. "I don't usually have 'em all the way down but I didn't think anyone else was up here."

"Yeah, we just got back," Mr. Young said. "Son, who are you?" Chuck Davis looked both ways.

"You a cop?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good. Chuck Davis," he smiled. He removed his hand from his activated area and held it out for him to shake. Mr. Young politely declined then rubbed his arm.

"Forgive me, son, but what are you doing in my house?"

"Should think it was pretty obvious," he snickered. "Oh shit, this is your house?" Mr. Young nodded. "That means you're their-" Another nod. "Oh shit!" Chuck Davis grabbed his pants and ran out of the bathroom (much to the horror of Mrs. Young) completely forgetting to wash his hands. Mr. Young stole a glance at the basement door...

* * *

"Of course you can." Hannah sat down next to Angus on the steps. The slow song continued while more and more kids were pairing off. One eleven year old boy even got with a thirteen year old girl.

"So...did you ever get your New Years kiss with Susan?" Hannah dared to ask. Angus sighed.

"No, I got shoved backseat. I guess she'd rather be with Johnny than me." Angus put his head in his hands. "Can't believe that bastard showed up and stole my girl."

"This party was a disaster, wasn't it?" Hannah gave him a weak smile.

"Every last bit of it." The two kids watched the couples as they watched the clock.

"Everyone count!" someone shouted.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" The couples all shared a kiss with whoever they picked to dance with. This put Angus in a worse mood.

"Guess I won't get my first kiss tonight after all," he mumbled. His face quickly heated up when something soft touched his cheek. He came to his senses right as Hannah pulled away.

"You can have that kiss," she smiled. Angus put a hand to his cheek.

"What-what was that for?" he asked. Hannah shrugged.

"Dunno. Guess I kind of owe you for that spin the bottle game." Angus turned her head so she faced him.

"Don't worry about it, you don't owe me anything." The two kids smiled at each other through the dimly lit room. The slow song had changed and everybody was dancing again. Angus must have stared at Hannah a little too long because he soon got the urge to lean in closer. Leaning in closer, he began to close his eyes. The dimly lit room was lit up in a second.

"What on earth is going on down here?!" a voice yelled behind them. They turned around to see two unimaginably angry parents.

Long story short, the kids who attended the party were sent home and all their parents notified. Hannah's mother was called and she herself had to explain what she lied about. Her mother didn't allow her to see the boys for a month. Malcolm was found asleep on the couch and was grounded another month along with Angus. It would have been more, but spiking the punch wasn't actually his fault. George was notified about the guitar and both boys had to help pay for a new one. George wasn't upset; he knew the old one didn't sound as good anymore anyway. The final sentence was two months grounded, a week of detention, a two hundred dollar fine, and community service of cleaning the basement. As for Chuck Davis, it's up to you to decide his fate.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Fuck mathematics!" Angus cried dropping his pencil on his textbook. The algebra stared back at him from the open pages waiting to be solved. Malcolm spun around on the swivel chair with his old paddleball. He gave his brother a laugh.

"That's what I said in that class too." Angus stood from the floor and lay back on his bed. His arms rested behind his head.

"You don't have to worry about it now," he scoffed. "I wish I were fifteen."

"One more year to go, Ang. Then you're free." The younger boy rolled his eyes.

"Until then I've got this shit to deal with. And Mum says I can't go to that school dance coming up unless I score well on the test next week. Which ain't gonna happen." Malcolm stopped spinning.

"What in hell do you want to go to a dance for?" Angus gave him a smirk while Malcolm shook his head. "Unbelievable. After all the shit you went through for her, after all her ignorin' ya', and you still want her? You're impossible. Bet a hundred she says no."

"I'm not askin' her. I'm goin' with Hannah, then I'll just happen to find Susan." Angus smiled at the odious brilliance he conjured up in his head which should have been formulating math problems. Malcolm's jaw dropped at the words he heard.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he snapped. Angus gave him a look.

"What-"

"Ask Hannah to go with you to a dance just to leave and find some girl who doesn't even like you?"

"Hannah doesn't like me either, I'm not breaking her heart!" Malcolm didn't respond to that. "Susan's older now, maybe she's changed."

"I thought she started dating Johnny." Angus cringed at the sound of his name. After the party three years ago, they both got a couple of hits from him, but not enough to make a scene. He'd pop out when they were separated so they couldn't team up again. He stopped the day he caught Angus and Hannah together in the hall. After seeing Angus get smacked upside the head a few times, Hannah pushed Johnny to the ground and started waling on him. Angus pulled her off and the two boys negotiated a deal. 'You don't continue, we don't tell'. Malcolm was anxious to know what happened when Johnny didn't shove him against the lockers that afternoon. Angus shook his head.

"Naw, they fought last year over some divided attention thing. Never spoke to each other again." Malcolm nodded as he listened.

"So you think you got a chance since they broke up?" Angus smiled.

"I'm sure as hell gonna try." The sound of their mother's voice calling Angus downstairs shook them. "Uh oh."

"Now you're in for it," Malcolm teased. Angus stood from the bed and they both headed downstairs.

* * *

Mrs. Young waved a piece of paper in front of her son's face. "Do you know what this is?" she asked. A hint of disappointment laced her tone. Angus casually shrugged. "It's a note from your teacher."

"Which one?"

"Miss Jackson." Malcolm nudged Angus' shoulder.

"She's a babe, huh Ang?" Angus laughed in agreement. Mrs. Young was not amused at her sons' behavior.

"Wonder what such a lady has to say to me so urgently," Angus mused with a grin.

"This isn't a joke Angus. Malcolm, don't encourage him." Malcolm's smile dropped instantly. "This note explains to me why your grade in mathematics is so low. Not paying attention, talking in class, over consumption of chocolate bars..." Angus gave a guilty smile.

"What can I say? They taste good."

"Remember what I told you if you can't pass the test?" He remembered. "That rule still stands."

"Mum, it's too late to bring my grade up, we've already been taught everything. This week is just practice."

"Maybe Malcolm can tutor you," Mrs. Young suggested. The boy in question raised his hand.

"Uh, no he can't. I've already done my time, I ain't doin' anymore." His mother sighed.

"Then you better ask Miss Jackson if there's another student who can tutor you." Angus sighed and stormed back up the stairs. "Don't give me that attitude, Angus!" The door to his room slammed and the school supplies was shoved to one side. He picked up his banjo he had acquired that year and began to pluck it. One of these days he'd get a real guitar. A real guitar to play in a real rock band. Then Susan would love him for sure. Hell, he could get any girl he wanted. The banjo in his hands began to turn into a guitar and his room turned into a stadium. The lights overhead shone down on him making him sweat. The crowd before him cheered, shooting energy in his veins and he ran like crazy around the stage. His guitar pulled him to the left side, then pulled him to the right. Angus simply followed the instrument and played what he felt.

A sudden pop of a string ripped him from his daydream and threw him back into his bedroom. His breath heavy, his mind racing. His eyes scanned his guitar, now returned to a simple banjo. Angus sighed and set it down to fix it.

* * *

The next day was Monday. Angus' least favorite day of the week. He sat back in his chair filling his notebook with drawings of his favorite cartoons rather than algebraic equations. He finally got the antlers on Bullwinkle just right when a paper was set in front of his face. It was the homework he turned in the week before. He grimaced; the score wasn't pretty. Miss Jackson also gave him a face. While she _was_ pretty, that face was not one of approval.

Angus closed up his notebooks at the end of class and headed for his teacher's desk. Miss Jackson organized her stack of papers that she had yet to grade. Her eyes glanced up at the fourteen year old boy. His smile was hiding something; a scheme. "Hello, Miss Jackson. Wonderful summer day, isn't it?"

"It's June," she answered dryly as a cold, harsh wind pounded the windows.

"So, nice _winter_ day then. And aren't you lookin' lovely as ever ma'am. You know they say brunettes are the new bombshells."

"What do you need, Mr. Young?" his teacher cut to the chase. Angus leaned against her desk and bat his eyelashes.

"What makes you think I need anything? Of course, a good grade might be nice. But we can discuss that over dinner. My treat?"

"You can't raise a grade by bribery, Mr. Young. But nice try." Miss Jackson stood up to leave when Angus grabbed her hand. He let go as soon as she gave him a warning glance.

"Miss J. please. There has to be some way to raise my grade in here."

"If you paid attention in class to begin with, you wouldn't need it raised." Angus held his arms out.

"What do you expect of me, Miss J.? Let's face it. Algebra ain't my thing."

"It can become your thing with a little extra help."

"Why, you need some?" Angus smiled. His teacher shook her head.

"No, Angus. I meant a tutor." Angus made a face. "Meet up every day after school, could really help."

"A tutor? You're kiddin'."

"There are some excellent students in this class, Angus. Even you can learn a thing or two from them. What do you say?" Angus considered his options. He could deny the extra help, continue to fail, miss the dance and never marry Susan. Or he could accept the fact that he was hopeless in math and face it every day that week. Neither one was favorable. The boy sighed.

"Alright. Who'd you have in mind?" His teacher glanced outside the classroom.

"One minute please." While Miss Jackson stepped outside the classroom, Angus took a look around. He made his way to the chalkboard and started drawing a little devil. "Okay Angus, here she is." Angus set the chalk down to see Hannah by his teacher's side.

"Oh, hey Angus," Hannah smiled. That little gap toothed smile she'd had since they met. Her shoes were immaculate and clean, one knee sock pulled up while the other had rolled down. Her hair was pulled back during school hours so she could concentrate on her work. Guess that made her perfect for the tutoring job. Angus gave a little smile back.

"Wouldn't you know it," he mumbled to himself.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The wind blew through the town in short gusts, inciting Hannah to keep a hand on her tie, holding it in place. Angus had taken his tie off and shoved it in his pocket giving it plenty of wrinkles. Both students were on their way to Angus'; as Hannah's mother would never allow a boy on the property. The boy whistled as he pocketed his hands.

"You know it's real swell of you to teach me algebra ya' know," Angus mentioned.

"No problem," Hannah responded with a smile.

"I mean, takin' your time after school to help me with more school. Real good of ya'."

"Sure thing, Angus. I'm willin' to help a friend." Angus nodded and continued whistling. They crossed the street right after a busy car drove by and came across an old music store. Angus stopped to stare. The sign was lopsided and the smell was something else, but he admired it all the same. His guitar was in there somewhere. One day he'd break it free. "Hey puppy dog! Leave the meat shop, let's go!" Hannah called a few meters away. Angus took one last glance before running to catch up. "Did I ruin your fun?"

"Ya' know, we ought to go in there. Look around, grab a record or two. What do you say?"

"I've been in there before, not my cup of tea," Hannah responded with a grimace. Angus frowned at her. "It smells in there, Angus!"

"Oh, come on!"

"It does!"

"So, you won't go in the greatest music store in all of Sydney, just because some guys in there blaze up?"

"That, and my mom would kill me if she smelled grass on me. Especially on my uniform." Angus rolled his eyes but understood all the same. His guitar would have to wait. Another gust blew in nearly taking away Angus' hat had he not been quick. A hand felt around his pocket and pulled out a pack of Marlboros. One was placed in his mouth while the pack was held out to the girl.

"Want one?"

"Absolutely not! You know what that stuff does to you?" Hannah asked in repulse. Angus withdrew his hand.

"They relax you." Hannah glanced at her friend. "What's wrong with that?"

"Slowly drag you to death is more like it. What do you need relaxin' for anyway?" Angus watched Hannah out of the corner of his eye for a moment.

"Nothin'," he finally answered. "They also keep you warm." Hannah shook her head.

"What's your blazer for then? Picking up girls?" Angus laughed to himself.

"You know you're very opinionated."

"Not really. Only about drugs and alcohol."

"A lot's comin' out of your mouth yet none of it's goin' in," Angus said pulling out a lighter. Hannah received a smile from the boy and he earned one back.

"Put a sock in it, Ang."

"Love you too."

* * *

Angus opened the door to his house allowing Hannah to cross the threshold first. The house seemed vacant for which Angus had a secret hope. Inevitable teasing from siblings was the last thing he needed. Hannah walked straight to the table and pulled a book out of her school bag. It was opened to variables and notebooks soon accompanied the surface of the table. Angus sighed, hoping she wasn't actually serious about tutoring!

"Come over here, Angus. Sit down," Hannah directed taking a seat. Angus sat down across from her and grabbed a pencil. A small finger pointed at the pages of confusion. "These here are variables. Most of them are represented by x."

"Why the hell is there an alphabet in mathematics?" Angus asked already bored. "Like numbers aren't bad enough? Who came up with this shit?"

"I don't know. I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." Hannah continued. "Variables are used in equations in place of a number that you have to solve."

"This is bullshit, why don't it solve its own problems?" Hannah clenched her hand and took a deep breath.

"Focus, Angus. You're not helping yourself by interrupting every second."

"Sorry," Angus mumbled and laid his hands out. "Continue."

"As I was saying. If the number is given, you simply replace the x with it and solve the equation. Try it."

"What's the point? X is already found. My job is done."

"You still have to solve the equation, Angus. You still have to find y."

"Are you kiddin'?" Angus mumbled rubbing his eyes. The front door opened and closed as Mrs. Young appeared in the kitchen. She gave the kids a warm yet surprised smile.

"Hey Hannah. What can I do you for?" she asked the girl.

"Nothing ma'am. Angus and I are studying for a test this Friday. Aren't we?" Angus lifted his head and sarcastically smiled before hiding again. A bag of groceries was placed on the counter.

"This is great news isn't it, Angus? You got yourself a tutor and it's your own friend. That ought to make things better."

"Doesn't make the math any easier," the boy muttered.

"Thank you for the help, Hannah," Mrs. Young said. "The good Lord knows he needs it."

"Mum!"

* * *

About an hour later when the house was still with little to no interruptions or residential visitors, the two school children continued on with the lesson. Hannah had her nose buried in the book while Angus pulled his wooden slingshot out from his school bag. While she was distracted, he made ammunition from his mistakes and fired them at a crack in the wall. The sound of crumpled paper, a pause, and a hit or miss caught Hannah's attention. "Excuse me." A paper flew right over her head.

"What?"

"Put that thing away, we've got homework to finish." Angus' eyes widened and he couldn't help his laughter spill out from her statement. Hannah blushed. "You know what I meant!"

"You're terrific, ya' know that?" Angus wiped his eyes from his tears and grabbed another piece of paper. In a dream the slingshot was removed from his grasp and hidden from his sight. "Hey, what are you-"

"You can have this back after class," Hannah dismissed. Angus crossed his arms and pouted.

"You're no fun."

"I'm not supposed to be fun, I'm supposed to help you. You're positively distracted over there."

"Then _help_ me. Make it interesting so I'll learn better." Hannah lifted her hands.

"How do I make it interesting? I wasn't taught that way," she said. Angus put his head in his hand and twirled a pencil in his fingers. His eyes glanced upward in thought and a smile played his lips in daydream.

"I could think of a few things," he amused himself. Hannah raised an eyebrow, "If you were Susan."

The thunderous crack of the textbook closing woke Angus from his fantasy. Supplies were gathered like birds under wing and a school bag slung over shoulder. "What's goin' on?" he asked in a hurry.

"We're done for now, Angus," Hannah stated on her way to the door. "I got to get goin'."

"But we barely started! Was it something I said?" Hannah closed her eyes and choked down her feelings. The door was open letting in a nasty wind.

"No I just-I have somewhere to be."

"I could take you there."

"Stay here and study, Angus. You need it." Her voice was sharp and quick like a sword in the hands of an expert. She stepped outside.

"But I need your help! You're comin' back tomorrow, right?" Hannah gave one last downcast glare at her friend. A pang of guilt coursed through his heart and he hated that he didn't know why.

"We'll see." With that, the door closed on his face.


	12. Chapter Twelve

His fingers gripped the chain links tightly, never once taking his eyes from the school. Swarms of students poured out either in groups or militaristic lines. None of them sported the same walk she had or wore the same smile she had. None of them made him smile in return like she had. Angus stepped back warily. _Hannah's not one to hold grudges... but maybe I really fucked up. But..._

 _How?_

The scene of yesterday afternoon replayed in his head, slowly so he would catch the details. Of course few details even stuck in his memory, and he was left with more confusion than answers. Some pages were turned, words were exchanged, and his friend left in a hurry without any reasoning. All he had done was mention Susan and-

Susan.

What did Hannah have against Susan? He knew they had the same science class together, but any gossip or rivalry events that might have taken place he was excluded from knowing about. Once he caught Hannah and Malcolm talking by the lockers, and departing as they saw him approach. Malcolm wouldn't budge no matter how many candy bars he'd trade him for. If it was anything like what he had witnessed the day before, it must have been a pretty serious dispute. One by one his fingers released the gate and he turned to head for home.

* * *

The front door slammed behind him and his bag surrendered to the floor. The tv turned on and the couch obtained a new owner, though not a proud one. Every few seconds he'd give attention to the window, hoping to see a certain face. Angus needed Hannah to study and pass the test and win Susan, but he also didn't like the idea of losing what could possibly be his only friend. Malcolm would have his hide.

The boy didn't understand why Malcolm thought the two would be perfect friends. In some aspects, they were complete opposites. Hell. She drove him nuts at times, and vice versa. But according to the older boy's wiser reasoning, they were both outcasts; and for separate reasons. Hannah was quiet, and different in attitude than her friends. Angus just-simply had trouble making any. Once more his eyes cast a look behind him, seeing no one outside on the porch. Scratch that, _keeping_ any.

The static of the television set grew louder making Angus nervous. A breath of smoke stirred from the top in a steady stream. His father had insisted they keep their old black and white set instead of making the change to color like everyone else. Their set had trouble keeping up with the times and as a result coughed up a backfire. It wasn't the first time this had happened, but it made him uneasy nonetheless.

He averted his attention back to the screen where Lucy and Ethel were eavesdropping in a basement cellar. Aroused suspicion of a cheating Ricky led to the two getting themselves once again in a pickle, and he smiled as he remembered the ending. He'd seen them all, but never lost interest. A few minutes later he felt a drop of loneliness. Yet he couldn't decide if he wanted someone to watch the show with, or if the smoke was getting too much to handle by himself.

A sudden knock on the door shot him up from the couch and he ran to turn the tv off. A couple waves of his hand and the smoke vanished. Quick footsteps made their way to the front door, first tripping over his schoolbag, and it was pulled open. Angus couldn't help the smile. "Hey."

"Hi," he answered. Hannah pressed her immaculate shoe into the ground no doubt leaving a scratch, but not one she would care about. Angus took notice of her knee socks; one pulled up, the other rolled down. He noticed her blazer freshly washed and pressed. He noticed her tie tied in a perfect knot; none of which he had cared about before. He even noticed her short hair pulled back to concentrate on school work. His hopes brightened. Maybe she came to study with him...

A clear of the throat pushed him into the concrete world of reality. Hannah outstretched her hand and held out a piece of his property. "I uh-forgot to give this back before I left yesterday," Hannah mumbled. Angus' slingshot lay in her scratched up hand. His eyes tarried too long on the scars, and she cleared her throat again. "I had to pick some roses for our centerpiece last night. Don't worry, they don't hurt."

"Good," Angus answered before he knew what came out of his mouth. Slowly and cautiously the item changed hands. Without any place to put it at the moment, Angus simply tossed it on the couch behind him resulting in a thump on the floor. "You uh, want to come in?"

"I only came to return what was yours, we don't have to study today if you don't want to," the girl replied with confidence even as she took a step back. Her hand was taken due to a sudden panic by the boy.

"Wait!" A moment of thoughts passed. The slingshot was an excuse for her to return, maybe studying was an excuse for her to stay. Hannah shook her head in apology.

"I'm real sorry ya' know, for runnin' away like that. I was just-" Her eyes darted back and forth as she searched for the correct word. _"-frustrated_ when you weren't taking anything seriously. I'm not exactly the most patient person in the world," she mumbled.

"Ain't that the truth," Angus mumbled the same, receiving a glare from the girl. Her hand was released from his grip and she took another step back. "I mean, if it's all the same to you, I'd like it if you came in...we don't have to study..." Hannah gave the teenage boy a gap-toothed smile, one of playful teasing.

"But if you don't study, you can't go to the dance this week, can you? Malcolm told me," she said after Angus gave her a look.

"I-is that _all_ he told you?"

"Is there anything more to tell?" She laughed a bit to herself. "Listen, it gets a little awkward to see you drool over this Susan girl, but... I know you like her..." Her voice dropped to a mutter. "And I'm willing to help you pass the test so you can take her to the dance. Close your mouth Angus, that's not attractive." The boy's mouth closed instantly. "So. We studying or what?"

Angus lowered his head and gave her a shy smile. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that her eyes held another emotion that didn't match her words. He attempted a search, to find whatever it was that bothered her. But he snapped out of it once he realized he was staring. A hand rubbed the back of his neck. "And maybe-sometime this week we can go to that music store? Maybe?" Hannah grinned at him and headed into his house.

"We'll see."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Why should we? Most of the shows we watch are in black and white anyway," Mr. Young said from his chair in the corner. By now the smoke was pouring upwards in vast amounts, curling at the ceiling where it spread to other parts of the house. Which made Mrs. Young _very_ nervous. "We get a new tv, next you'll want a new car, then a new kitchen, then a new husband. If I'm unlucky enough." His wife came up next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be silly. I just think it'd be a nice change to have a color set, like the Marks have down the road." The television coughed up a cloud of black smoke. "And one that doesn't smoke more than my father."

"I will not be the man who bases his decisions on what his neighbors are doing. Look, we'll get a ceiling fan. One that blows away all the smoke and keeps us cool in summer. How 'bout that? And we won't need our neighbors' permission to get one!"

Mrs. Young sighed and headed back to the kitchen for dinner. Angus and Hannah sat at the table working on their homework for that night. Once in a while Angus would glance at Hannah's paper and write down her answer, but that stopped when his mother caught him. "Angus? Are you copying down what Hannah's writing?"

"No ma'am. I'm just-comparing." Hannah heard her name and looked up to see Angus' paper. His answers were the exact same as hers word for word, number for number. An aggravated sigh escaped her lips.

"Let's hope so. Hannah? Will you be staying for dinner, or should I prepare like normal?"

"Oh, it's already late! I'd better get home. We'll take this up tomorrow, okay Ang?" The boy looked up at the new nickname. Books and papers were shoved in the small school bag and the girl was already on her way to the door. Angus waved a hand to her hoping to catch a goodbye but the door was closed too soon. One quick glance at the table was enough to see she hadn't taken anything of his into her possession again, with which she could use as an excuse to return. But he hadn't needed an excuse; her informal farewell was sufficient.

Mrs. Young steadied a pot under a running faucet used to cook her vegetables. She gave her son a smile as he sighed and continued to look through his textbook. "How's the tutoring coming along?" she asked. "Learning better?"

"Where's Malcolm?" Angus asked standing up from the table. His pencil fell to the floor but he ignored it and headed to the stairs.

"He's at the field with the Morrison boys, he's been there all afternoon, and will be all evening I suspect," she answered as she set her pot down and picked up the fallen pencil. "Why?"

Angus changed his direction to the front door. "Nothin', jus' need some fresh air. I'll see you around dinner!" With that, the door once again closed.

* * *

"Hold the ball steady, Ethan!"

"This _is_ steady!"

"Not from where I'm standin'!" Ethan Morrison sighed and picked the ball up to relocate to a more flat piece of land. Malcolm watched him and jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Angus. "Hey, Ang. Whatcha doin' here?"

"Hannah went home."

"I see. A little to the left, Ethan! Did Mum kick ya' out?"

"I needed fresh air. Jus' lookin' at that book gives me nerves 'n things like that." Malcolm turned away from his brother.

"I'm not so sure it's the book," he muttered. Thankfully Angus was too busy being handed Henry's sweaty shoes to hear him.

"What the hell is this?"

"Your shoes. I'm done." Malcolm turned to him.

"Done? You can't quit on us now, I've still got to make my kick." Henry shook his head and his pudgy legs carried his pudgy body off the field and down the street. His socks were covered in mud by the time he walked to the curb and a water bottle was dropped over his head. Angus still held the shoes in his hands, held at a distance as to avoid the smell of sweat and unattended foot infections. Malcolm called after Henry but to no avail. "Flake!" he shouted.

"Hey Mal, if he's gone, maybe I should head home too. You know my mum, she always makes dinner when he's around an' I don't want to wait until it's cold," Ethan said walking up to the boys with the ball. Both were covered in dirt as a result of long hours of rough sportsmanship. Angus noticed his brother wasn't nearly as dirty as the other two boys.

"Come on Eth, I need another player!"

"You have one. Bye Mal." With that, the boy left the field to follow his brother down the street where their mother was waiting. The ball was dropped at Mal's feet allowing the remaining two to play, implying to give it back as soon as possible. The older boy sighed as Angus grimaced at the shoes.

"You leaving Mal?" Angus asked.

"Might have to. Don't suppose you want to get your uniform dirty then, huh?" Angus frowned.

"Don't care about that." Malcolm chuckled.

"'T's not like you can really play soccer all that well anyway." Angus frowned deeper as a crimson washed his face.

"Gotta minute to talk then?" he called after Malcolm who began walking away. The boy turned around.

"What about?"

"Dunno."

"The dance maybe?" Malcolm smiled when Angus picked the ball up to throw it at him. "Put your shoes on Ang, I'm not talkin' without a play!"

"These? God knows where these have been, you put them on!"

"Got mine already!" Malcolm held up his foot to show him. Angus tossed the shoes behind him and steadied the ball under his foot.

"I can play with these!" With a small kick, the ball flew in Malcolm's direction, but Malcolm had to meet it halfway to kick it back. It blasted back over to Angus who ducked just in time, narrowly missing a bruise. "Watch it, Mal!"

"Pay attention, Ang! This ball's goin' through your head if you're not careful!"

Angus ran after the ball which had rolled down the field and toward a sand pit. Malcolm was running right behind him and stole the ball as he crossed in front. With another kick, it landed right in the net Angus was supposed to be guarding. Angus frowned at the smile from the other one. "I wasn't ready!"

"Damn right you weren't. You came here to talk didn't ya'?" Angus sighed and kicked his shoe to the grass. "Well, get talkin'."

"I've been thinkin' about the plan, Mal. My plan to-you know, win Susan?" Malcolm nodded.

"And?"

Angus considered his options. He could admit to Malcolm what he had been feeling over the week so far and get the teasing over with, as he figured Malcolm had figured everything out already. Or he could lie and state that he had been nervous to talk to Susan the whole time, and that he needed help to win her affections. Each direction was not appealing to him and neither was the bump on the side of his head.

"Told ya' to pay attention! What about the plan? Chicken?"

"No, I'm not chicken!" The ball was taken from the older boy's hands. "'M just nervous is all."

"Who about?" Angus blanched then reddened.

"Susan. I mean-who else?" Malcolm rolled his eyes. "She's a goddess, Mal. How do you react to a woman like that?"

"You don't! Try sticking with the girl you asked to go with you!" The boys spent the minutes kicking the ball back and forth to each other, Angus never quite kicking it as far as he had hoped. Malcolm always added an extra step of momentum causing Angus to miss the catch and have to chase after it.

"You know I love Susan, Mal. Have you seen her?"

"Unfortunately. So, you're asking for advice then?" Angus figured his advice would be general, and that he could apply it to someone other than Susan. If things didn't work out of course. Perhaps his teacher, if he could pull it off. Malcolm snapped his fingers to wipe the silly smile on his brother's face. "I wouldn't know what to say, Ang. I don't know Susan all real well, especially since she's not in my year, and I'm not in school."

"It doesn't have to be specific Mal, jus' tell me any old thing about girls. What they like an' stuff, you know." Malcolm kicked the ball at Angus' feet who propped one atop it and held it there, forcing the older boy to answer. He began with a sigh.

"Ang, I don't know how to tell you this, but all girls are different. There ain't one way for you to act an' all will work out, there's different things to say, an' moves to make an' all that. You have to get real specific you know." Angus didn't let go of the ball.

"Fuck, that doesn't help."

"Got one in mind, Ang? One I know more about?" The younger boy sighed and rubbed his wrist.

"Not one that I don't know myself," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothin'."

"In that case, kick the ball, would ya'?" Angus removed his foot ready to kick when he jumped over it and kicked it behind him. "Hey!" Malcolm called as Angus ran down the street, dribbling the ball through obstacles. His feet weren't as skilled as his brother's, and the ball would veer left when he meant right and he would trip in result, but he never stopped. He ran down the sidewalk, his brother running a good distance behind.

Street by street, past every shop and shoe along the road and up the drive to their home. Angus' stunt had gained him some attention, and even a couple kids cheered. Of course today was the day when Susan was nowhere in sight for him to impress. A few girls swooned as he passed, of course he might have just knocked them down in his hurry. Malcolm seemed to be catching up about a block from their house but a couple taking a walk caused him to veer out of their way and increase the distance. Angus had only so many times when he could glance behind him to check his brother's status, like when he knew the ball was rolling straight a ways in front of him.

Their house came into view, and with it a sense of indecisiveness. Their little game of keep away couldn't be played in the house, but even in the yard it would have to stop short due to the time of day; it was almost dinner. Not to mention that the ball in their possession wasn't theirs. Angus slowed his pace as he neared the house, allowing Malcolm to gain access to the ball. It was swiftly taken into his feet and kicked away toward the street again, then fired back at Angus who, in turn, kicked it right at the living room window which broke into a thousand pieces according to him, past his father on his chair, and right into the television screen.

Smoke coughed out from the box in harsh plumes and the screen produced nothing but static. The picture or lack of it blackened, and the item of entertainment was no more. Mrs. Young was horrified when she came to see the commotion and Mr. Young was disappointed in his show being ended early. As the woman was confessing her distaste for the hole in her window, the man saw his two sons standing outside.

Malcolm gave Angus a look that said he was gonna get it. Angus swallowed a nervous wad, and waved at his parents. His mother went to finish dinner after promising a good and proper punishment while his father walked over to his tv. "Honey?" he called. "You'd better order another tv afterall."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

School on Wednesday came and went, but not at the speed Angus was hoping for. On his and Hannah's way home from school, Angus stopped by the music store again and stared wistfully at it. The guitars hung in the window and teased him. The banjo in his room had sprung three strings now and wouldn't tune like it used to. Malcolm had recently earned enough money to buy his own guitar after he helped pay off George's broken one. It was beautiful and Angus would play it whenever he got the chance. There were close calls when Malcolm would come home early and Angus wouldn't hear the front door open and close over the music. Thankfully Angus had seen his brother's jacket on the couch and hurried upstairs to put it away. Malcolm would always tease Angus about being deaf that he should have the record player on so loud.

"You're fogging up the glass, Angus," Hannah teased behind him. The boy glared at her before he turned his gaze back to the store. He had to at least take a look around before he died, didn't he?

"What do you say about goin' in there today?" he asked over his shoulder. He could hear two feet hesitantly shuffle a bit behind him so he tried again. "Jus' for a bit. To look around, ya' know."

"I-I don't know, my mother wouldn't like me in there, says there's druggies in there an' nothing good comes out of that music." Angus was appalled.

"Do you believe in all that horse shit?" he asked turning to face her. A pale red flushed her cheeks. "Can't imagine why you're friends with me-or Malcolm if you believe that for yourself."

"That's not-it's because I-" Hannah sighed, not able to say anything just yet. This was hardly the time or place. "Angus, if I get smoke or pot or any liquid that may or may not be alcoholic on my uniform, so help me God..."

"Ever heard of dry clean? The spots will be out in no time."

"Doesn't take away the smell." Angus opened the door for her.

"Jus' for a bit. It'd get you out of a house for a while, you deserve a day off from studyin'. Come on, lemme take you out somewhere." Hannah blushed at the statement but washed it away with a frown. She crossed her arms and stepped past the threshold.

"Fine. But we're studyin' extra tomorrow," she said giving him a smile. Angus closed the door after them shaking his head.

The room was bigger on the inside, with shelves on one side filled with albums from bands of all fame. Instruments littered the walls and special guitars hung from the front window. A couple drops of rain peppered the window and a cold breeze swept under the door. At the front desk stood a man who was tuning a violin on request of Mrs. Banker who lived down the street. Her son was learning to play and she detested rock and roll music. Whenever she saw Malcolm or Angus walk down the street her nose would turn up and she'd tell her son to play louder or better so he wouldn't have the faintest idea to engage with them. She's had a few talks with Mrs. Young over tea about her sons, but the conclusion was always the same. My children, my parenting. If they ever acted up on her property Mrs. Young would certainly allow a talking to from Mrs. Banker, but since no such thing happened, the two boys didn't seem to warrant her voice.

Angus was immediately drawn to the guitars hanging up on the wall and window. Hannah took her time glancing through the albums all while trying to avoid any trouble makers or blunt smokers. The store was overall clean, but Hannah wouldn't simply touch any little thing. One guitar in particular caught Angus' eye from the window, and checking it out was always a big reason for wanting to look inside. It was a brown Gibson SG, and always hung to the very left, next to the Fender. Angus didn't have a lot of money, but what he did was going toward that little piece of rock. If Malcolm could buy his own guitar, why then so could he.

The price tag was tied around the neck and blew from the breeze under the door. Angus stood on his toes to see it but even that didn't help. He glanced at the man at the desk. The idea of asking him to use his height to his advantage and tell him the price wasn't the most appealing idea to him. He didn't need to be humiliated. The man looked busy anyway. His eyes cast a look at his companion, her eyes skimming the shelves for at least one good album. He sauntered over and tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"Get on my shoulders."

"What?"

"Get on my shoulders," he insisted. She eyed him up and down.

"You're nuts."

"I know that, just do it." Angus had bent over to allow room for her to climb on. Hannah wouldn't do anything until she knew what for.

"What on earth do you want me on your shoulders for?" she asked crossing her arms. Angus brought his voice to a whisper.

"There's a really nice guitar hanging over there and I can't reach to see the price tag, just do it." Hannah laughed quietly at his predicament and complied to sit atop his shoulders. She pulled herself up and Angus carefully walked up to the window where his guitar hung. "Stop laughin' at me, you're gonna get him suspicious." Angus of course meant the man at the desk who might kick them out if they caused too much of a ruckus. Hannah's laughter subsided to giggles.

Angus teetered this way and that over to the window. Hannah almost slipped but she caught herself on the wall with her hand. "Hold still, I got to reach it."

"Take your time," Angus gasped out. Hannah stretched out an arm and grabbed the price tag. In little black letters written with marker was the type of guitar and numbers underneath. "What's it say?"

Hannah squinted her eyes. "Four hundred."

"Dollars?!" Angus cried out and in his surprise at the high number, fell backwards. Both kids came crashing to the ground, Hannah luckily letting the price tag go before she collapsed. Unlucky that she was being crushed by the boy. Angus sat up as quick as he could and helped her sit up as well. "Shit! Are you okay?" Hannah rubbed her head while giving Angus a glare.

"What the hell are you thinkin'?" she asked agitated.

"I wasn't," he admitted. He looked down at her, a river of guilt flooding his heart. If she got hurt, it was all his fault. If her uniform was in any way damaged, it'd be his head mounted on her mother's wall.

Angus grimaced not at all liking that picture. He looked up from his friend to see the man at the front desk giving the two kids a warning look. The crash had requested his attention and he couldn't help giving it. Hannah's hand was grabbed and roughly pulled behind a shelf of albums that she had been looking over before. "What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Hiding from that man over there," Angus whispered.

"Why? You stomp all over his vegetable garden?" Hannah snickered.

"No! That's Mr. Potterson you're thinking of." After a few minutes to catch their breath, the two children stood up from behind the shelf. Angus pocketed his hands and took one last look at his guitar in the window. It'd have to wait a little while longer. Hannah had resumed her search for any good albums among the poor, and found one that stood out.

"Oh man! My mother's been talking about these guys, she says they're the best in the business!"

"Thought she didn't like rock and roll," Angus remembered as he saw the album cover.

"Well, she likes these guys." Hannah held up a Monkees album with a red guitar made up of the band name. The band stood in the middle with their hands all together looking at the camera. "They're from America like me. At least, three of them are anyway."

"Your mum have any records?"

"She has a few but she won't let me touch them. I'd get my own, but I usually spend what money I have getting her birthday or Christmas presents. I don't exactly have an allowance, you know."

"She never gets you albums?"

"Once. It broke about a year ago. She never bought me another one fearing I might break it." Angus frowned. It had to have been a complete accident, he would never believe she would intentionally ruin an album. She was certainly worthy of a second chance. He opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and Mrs. Banker walked in.

Her sour eyes scanned the room and landed on the front desk where her son's violin lay almost perfectly tuned. "It's almost ready, ma'am. Soon you can take it and pay whatever the fee is."

"I'll be sure to," she replied snootily. "I'm not paying you for a news report however, only for tuning. Make sure it sounds crystal clear. I will not have Andrew playing a piece of rubbish."

"Yes ma'am." Angus watched the older woman order the man at the desk around. Just because her husband was the owner of a very successful tie factory she thought she was better than anyone in the town. And it made Angus just plain sick. He hated everything he could find on her. The way her sun hat was always tilted to one side, the way she wore it on cloudy days like this one, or the way her front teeth stuck out under pale pink gums like crooked ice cubes. Her feather boa brushed his face as she walked by and she turned to him with distaste.

"Watch where you're going young man. I have a right mind to tell your mother of your absence from home. Surely she doesn't want you home with all your acts of misconduct but you wreaking havoc in the open is unacceptable. And with that brother of yours...unruly!"

"My mum doesn't give a damn if I'm here Mrs. Banker, so neither should you," he answered coldly. "Does your doctor know you're skipping out on your medication to stuff your face with lasagna?" The woman gasped at him.

"I'll be giving your mother a call this afternoon, bet on that you imp!" Hannah pulled Angus away to the door before he could say anything else he would regret.

"Ma'am, your violin is ready to be wrapped," the man said. The older woman and the boy shared one more mutual look of malice before the two kids opened the door to leave. Hannah walked outside while Angus poked his head back in.

"Batty hag!"

Angus grabbed Hannah's hand and they raced down the street toward his home. Mrs. Banker scoffed at the boy, and shoved her way over to the phone at the front desk to call Mrs. Young.

Their feet pounded the sidewalk as they ran away from that store as fast as they could go. Hannah kept up rather well, but it took time to adjust to Angus' tendency to swerve around objects and people for shortcuts. By the time they reached the neighborhoods, the rain had poured down like gunfire leaving both children soaked. So much for protecting their uniforms. Angus figured it would be best to get Hannah home now; the rain had been said to last for at least three days.

He pulled her up the steps to her front door and let go of her hand. Both kids were completely out of breath but happy nonetheless. "Thanks for taking me out, Ang," Hannah said. "That was pretty fun."

Angus panted a bit then smiled. "Told ya', didn't I?" Hannah gave a smile in return then punched his arrogant shoulder. Angus laughed as he stumbled back and watched her disappear inside her house. Then he turned and headed for his own home.

* * *

The rainwater collected into a puddle on the floor and her shoes squelched down the hall. Hannah crept her way to the bathroom hoping to change before her mother could see the mess she was in. That was wishful thinking. "Why on earth are you soaked to the bone?" the woman called behind her.

"I was on my way home when it started raining," she explained.

"I thought you'd be at the Young's helping your friend study."

"Oh, Angus knew it was gonna rain, he thought he should take me home so I wouldn't get wet..."

"Hmm... well it appears he was a bit wrong in his timing," her mother mused. "Well, I won't have you standing there all soaking wet, watering my floor. Come on dear, let's get you dried off." On their way to the bathroom for towels, Hannah's mother shook her head. "That boy is trouble, I'll tell you. It was nice of him to drop you off, but I'll never understand why you hang out with him."

* * *

Angus opened the door to his own house and laid his school bag on the table. He took his hat off and shook his hair free of any water. He could hear Malcolm's guitar playing upstairs and for a moment he felt a pang of envy. Since Malcolm had his own guitar, he was able to practice more and already sounded better than him. George had also been more willing to teach him what he knew, and Angus felt left out. Sighing, he took out his algebra book and his notebook when his mother called him.

"Angus?" She stood there in the kitchen, hands on hips.

"Y-yes?"

"I just received a call from Mrs. Banker today. She didn't sound too happy when she talked either. Would you happen to know why?" Angus smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders.

"No-no idea," he stuttered. Mrs. Young tapped her fingers against her elbow.

"Are you sure? She said you called her a very obscene name the last time you saw her. Is this true?" Angus didn't answer. The whole room seemed to turn into a special realm of hell, where young boys like him were tormented for their acts of uncivilized behavior toward old women. "Angus. McKinnon. Young. Is this true." It wasn't a question anymore. The boy lowered his head and held his hands behind his back.

"Yes ma'am," he answered barely above a whisper. Mrs. Young's hand came down upon him and he thought for a moment that she might actually strike him. He flinched, but looked up once he realized she was patting him on the back. His look of fear turned into one of shock, then one of a smile when he saw his mother's smile.

"That's my boy."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

His hand ached when he cracked his knuckles against the button on his alarm clock. He sat up in bed and rubbed it, when he saw the time. _Not even seven yet..._ He pulled his bed sheet over him again, all ready to go back to sleep for another hour when he got an idea. With this extra time he had accidentally obtained, he would visit the music store before school. He had to make sure his guitar was still there and that he wasn't too late. He wanted to be the first to cough up the money, and he wanted to be the one who owned it. He was serious about rock and roll, he didn't believe the guitar should go to just anyone whose mother told them they were good at blowing a whistle.

Setting his hat on his head, he grabbed his bag and snuck downstairs. His mother must have been in her room, he knew his father had left for work already. Being the only child in school, and one of the only ones left in the house, there weren't too many siblings around to disturb. "Where are you off to?" Angus turned around to see Malcolm at the top of the stairs. "School already?"

"I just want to visit the music store today," he answered. "See if my guitar hasn't been stolen."

"You think anyone in this town could afford a guitar like that?" he asked. "I seen the price, Ang. Stealing is the _only_ way to get it." His eyes widened at the thought. "My God, you aren't gonna-"

"No!" Angus protested. Looking around before continuing, "'M just havin' a peek. I want time before school starts."

"You plan this?"

"Nah, set my alarm too early."

"You studyin' with Hannah today?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'll be here. I gotta talk to her about somethin'." Angus couldn't help being the nosy little brother that he was. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"What about?"

"None of your business," Malcolm shrugged. Angus naturally frowned.

"It is too my business. Hannah's my friend too ya' know."

"Hannah's allowed to have secrets ya' know."

"But with my brother?"

"You better get goin' Ang, every second counts." Malcolm turned around to go back to his room leaving Angus standing there in confusion. The confusion soon turned to realization of a false subject. Malcolm and Hannah must have a thing going on...

And he was gonna find out what it was.

* * *

On his way down the street to the music store, he couldn't help but think about all the possibilities of how his best friend and brother got together. Never once had he seen Malcolm talk about Hannah in that way, or seen him look at her in any way implying such romantic feelings. Hannah herself didn't talk about Malcolm too much, unless she asked how he was doing with his guitar playing. Since he didn't go to school anymore, something Angus always dreamed of, they couldn't talk as much. And even when she came over to study, they didn't interact any. At least...not when Angus was around. That only meant that they had been meeting in secret.

That explained when he saw the two talking in the hallway the other year. As soon as he came close, they separated. At first he thought they might be talking crap about his one true love, but maybe they were sharing their feelings. And didn't want Angus to know.

Angus frowned. Something stirred within the pit of his heart. He knew not if it was from a secret being kept hidden by close relations, or from Malcolm confessing his feelings. It couldn't be the second one. If Angus had some chance with Susan, then Malcolm could have Hannah all he wanted. Right?

Angus wasn't so sure.

One glance to his left and he saw Susan on the other side of the street. He smiled to himself and watched her for a bit. She was walking to the garbage can to throw away the bag, holding it out an arm's length away and plugging her nose. Once the deed was done Angus gave her a little wave. In return he received a pitiful smile and a girl simply walking back into her house. Not much of a greeting.

Angus pocketed his hands with a downcast look and continued on his way to the store.

The bell jingled at the top of the door as it swung open. In the boy walked, cautious as he watched for the return of Mrs. Banker or Andrew for vengeance. Seeing no one of threat, he continued. There the guitar was; hanging to the very left next to the Fender. Right where he left it. While he couldn't see it, he was sure the price tag still said the number higher than Johnny's IQ. But it hadn't been bought without him.

His attention was drawn to the shelves filled with albums that Hannah visited. Angus couldn't help but take a look. Behind some band he'd never heard of, he saw an Easybeats album. With a smirk he placed it in the front so someone would see it first.

Another cover caught his eye. That Monkees album the girl had been admiring. The only one left. It was in his hands in an instant. The price of the album was much more in his price range. Yet that money was for his guitar. If he bought it, it would set him back a few dollars. But Hannah was his friend, and she deserved that second chance her mother never gave her. And if he bought it for her, it would give him a platform on which to ask her to the dance with. Maybe even change her mind about his brother.

Yet, why should that have bothered him so much?

"You gonna cause trouble again?"

Angus turned his head to the man behind the desk. "Excuse me?"

"You and your friend. Throwing each other 'round my store, making a mess of the etiquette."

"We didn't mean to, honest. I was just-checking something an' we fell..." Angus explained. "I'm real sorry, did we break anything?"

"Not yet," the man smiled. Angus smiled back and looked at the album. "Somethin' take your interest?"

"Not for me, for a friend."

"Good friend?"

"Best friend in the world."

"Girl?" Angus looked at the man, a frown slowly growing.

"What's it to you anyway?" The man laughed and put his washing rag down.

"I know the feeling. I've been in your very shoes when I was a kid. Knew a girl from primary school I fell completely in love with. I tried every day not to let it show, but one day I saw her talking to the most popular boy in all school. Couldn't take it anymore and confessed my feelings but-I was too late." The man glanced off in remembrance. "Turns out she was waiting for me the whole time. She lost her feelings, and went out with someone else." Angus clenched the album in his hands and sighed.

"I'm not _in love_ with her."

"That's what I said too," the man answered. "You should buy her that," he said after the boy didn't answer. "She'd really like it."

"If I do-I'd be more money short than I already am." The guitar in the window swung from the string in agreement. Again the man let out a laugh.

"If you do, you'll have all the riches of the world, even without owning a dime." Angus sighed and walked up to the counter. The album landed with a thud.

"How much?"

"For you, half."

"You're too kind." Angus reached into his schoolbag and pulled out a substantial amount, also laying it on the desk. The man took it and wrapped up the album.

"Better do this quick, that woman from yesterday will be back, she's got an order for new strings. Wants to make sure I'm not cheating her out."

"I can't stand that lady, or, whatever she is," Angus muttered. "I've lived by her for years, an' she hates us too."

"Can't imagine why," the man smiled. Angus looked at him.

"You ought to tell her off one day, ya' know, like I did."

"Are you kidding? She could run me out of business with that mouth of hers, these are my only wages." The bag was handed to Angus who took it and started out. He turned around once again.

"If you do you'll have all the dignity in the world without owning a cent." And with that, he was on his way to school.

It was difficult hiding his present from Hannah, especially during the classes they shared. In art class, he stuck his things on a high shelf, which was even harder. She saw him across the room struggling with his ordeal, and laughed to herself. He could be a real goofball without even trying, and she loved that about him. She quieted down when he resumed his activities in the class.

After school, they once again walked home together.

Immediately school supplies were out in preparation for the test tomorrow. This was their last day, and they had to make it count. Monday was a failure, and Wednesday didn't even happen. Angus had been showing improvement throughout the week, and Hannah deduced he was teaching himself. He seemed to learn better that way. She knew he was a smart kid, he simply had to apply himself.

His head lay in his hand as he watched the girl explain the equations for the hundredth it seemed and last time. Normally he'd be complaining or secretly copying off her work, and even as he still wasn't paying attention, it was for a different reason entirely. If there was any moment to ask her to the dance this was it. Give her the present, then pop the question. Come on Angus, you're not asking for her hand in marriage or anything...

Why wouldn't the words leave his mouth?

"Angus? Are you paying attention?"

He blinked rapidly, embarrassed to be caught staring at her. With a nod he picked up his pencil and set it down again. "Yeah-yeah of course I am."

"The test is tomorrow, you have to pay attention. You don't pass, you don't go to the dance with Susan."

"Actually," Angus cleared his throat. "there's something I want to talk to you about." Reaching by his schoolbag he pulled out the package and slid it across the table to her. "This, is for you."

"What is it?"

"Better open it, huh?" She made a face at him before slipping her fingers under the wrapping. Angus smiled, watching her open it. The wrapping was off in a second, and her arms around his neck even sooner.

"Why'd you get me this?" she asked looking into his eyes. His arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her back.

"I uh, knew you wanted it, and I, you know, wanted to give you something. It was the only one left you know, got it at half price."

"How charming," she smiled. "Thank you so much! But what about your guitar?" He shrugged.

"Guess it'll have to wait a little while longer." He chuckled as she hugged him again. He rubbed her back a little, and soon his smile disappeared. He still had something else to say. "Uh, Hannah?"

"Yeah?"

"I was also wonderin' somethin'. Um, I was wonderin', that is, if you didn't have any plans this weekend, and if you weren't goin' with anyone else, that you might-" _Come on, spit the damn words out!_ He blushed a little as Hannah fluttered her eyelashes in anticipation of his next words. If he could find them. "I was wonderin'- _hopin'_ actually, that you might...go to the dance, with-me?" Hannah's eyes widened. "That is, if I can go," he chuckled.

"But I thought you'd go with..."

"Nah, I-I wanted to thank you for tutoring me in algebra, and what better way than taking you out? Nobody...nobody already asked you, did they?" Hannah smiled.

"No. I wasn't really expecting anybody to ask, and never in a million years did I expect my best friend to ask...of course I'll go with you." Angus smiled again. "Let's hope you pass then, I won't have you go back on your request." The two blushed immediately as they realized Hannah was sitting in Angus' lap and had yet to resume her spot at the table. A shared awkward stare lingered between the two. The front door burst open and the two shot apart.

"Hey, you two. Everythin' goin' well with the studying?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, they're great," Angus replied. His brother shook his head.

"We'll see tomorrow then, won't we? Hey, what's that you got, Hannah?" Malcolm pointed at the album in front of her.

"Angus got this for me. Wasn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, real sweet." Malcolm eyed his brother, while Angus glared at him. So far there were no implications of those two being together, but he would see when the big news was shared. Hannah was going with him, not Malcolm.

Malcolm couldn't even take her as he didn't go there anymore!

"You did Angus? Good for you then," Malcolm said pretending not to know the plan. Angus paused his glare.

"What?"

"You asked Hannah to go with you to the dance. And she actually said yes," Malcolm replied. Angus cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah. I did." Malcolm smiled at the two then turned fully to Hannah.

"Hey Hannah, listen, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Hannah looked back and forth at the two brothers then stood up.

"Sure." Hannah walked outside first while Malcolm gave Angus a look.

"I'll have her back in a minute, Ang. Keep studyin'."

* * *

The door closed after them. Malcolm stood on the step crossing his arms. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I haven't." Hannah looked at the ground and rubbed her shoe in the dirt. "It's just-he's my best friend, I hate to tell him this kind of thing."

"I'm your best friend too, an' you told me jus' fine," Malcolm smiled. Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

"It was easier with you, I guess. I can't imagine what he'll say...can't you tell him?"

"It's better if you do, you know. You could tell him at the dance. Not the best way to spend the night but, you have an opportunity." Hannah sighed as Malcolm put his hands on her shoulders. "You have to tell him. It's not fair to him to be out of the loop." The girl nodded with apprehension.

"I know."

* * *

As they reentered the house, a crash sounded from inside. "Angus, what the hell are you doin'?" Malcolm asked. Angus groaned as he held his head.

"Nothin'."

"Were you spyin' on us?"

"I wasn't spyin', I was just-comin' out to ask you a question," the boy covered up. Malcolm raised an eyebrow. "Of course you'll probably say no."

"Try me."

"Would you be our chaperone?" Malcolm narrowed his eyes. "You know neither of us can drive an' you want more practice-"

"No."

"What?"

"No, no, and no again. I'm not gonna spend my night driving you two around-"

"Malcolm, please?" Malcolm turned around to see Hannah give him puppy eyes. Hannah wasn't one to beg like this and Malcolm knew it. But that look in her eyes, he knew what it meant. He knew why she would change her behavior for a moment. The older boy sighed and turned to the younger.

"Fine."

"Oh, now that Hannah wants you to, you're all for it?" Angus asked.

"Hey, be happy about it Ang. You got what you wanted." Malcolm walked past him and upstairs to his room. Angus watched him in confusion, then gave his attention back to Hannah.

"I'd better go home now Ang, it's getting late." He stepped aside to let her retrieve her items. They had studied for three hours straight after school that day. Whether or not Angus had paid attention would be revealed tomorrow, and no doubt would he study extra in his own time. After her supplies had been gathered, Hannah exited out the front door giving Angus one last hug. "I'll see you tomorrow then, yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled. The girl soon left and the boy was left by himself. Soon enough he was storming up the stairs to Malcolm's room.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Don't you ever knock, Ang?"

"Answer my question."

"I have my right to keep my mouth shut, don't I?"

"Answer my damn question!"

"No, there's nothing going on!" Malcolm shouted at Angus. "There is nothing between us, so you can untie the knot in your panties and get the hell out of my room!" Malcolm stood from his bed and tossed his magazine on his dresser before walking toward Angus, forcing him out. Angus put either hand on the door frames and held his ground.

"What's with all the sneakin' around then, huh? Keepin' everything a secret from me Mal!" The older boy scoffed and shook his head. "Why can't you jus' tell me?"

"'Cause it's not my news to tell! If anyone ought to tell you, it should be Hannah herself." Angus dropped his frown. "And there's no sneakin' around, so calm the fuck down."

Angus was gently pushed out of the room and the door was closed on him. Angus stuck his foot out and caught it just in time. With all the strength his tiny form held, the door was slowly pried open, his face appearing on the other side with a wild look. Malcolm held his back to the door to push it closed, but was surely losing the battle. "Don't you know Mal?" the younger boy asked, baring his teeth. "I'm never calm."

"It'd be great if you started." Malcolm gave up with one last shove and in his brother waltzed; a hidden look of pride washing his features. The bed sunk as one boy gave it company while the other leaned against the dresser to complete his look of satisfaction. A sighing breath fogged the room. "You can go now, Ang. You won."

"Naw, I ain't finished with you just yet," the boy said sauntering toward him. Malcolm glanced at the ceiling with a futile hope of a breakneck solitude. "What's up your boxers, Mal? Why'd you get so defensive?"

"Why'd you get so confrontational?"

"Perhaps I have a reason to be." The older boy laughed humorlessly and lay back, head hitting the pillow.

"I'd love to hear it."

"You tell me. You're the one-"

"I'm not doin' anything!" Angus frowned, taking a few steps toward the bed. His hands grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him up while Malcolm resisted familial arrest. "Let go, you arse!"

Angus was pushed to the ground before seizing Malcolm's ankle and pulling him down with him. Pushes and shoves were exchanged to the point of disinterest, and they continued their fight with whatever they found around the small room. The pillow Angus took wasn't a match to the soccer cleat Malcolm had.

Malcolm had Angus cornered, whacking the pillow shielding the younger boy's face. Sitting there like a duck wasn't what Angus had planned so he jabbed his foot out attempting a few kicks in Malcolm's direction. One kick to the arm sent Malcolm away, and the cleat flew into the lamp on his dresser. Both boys watched the lamp fall and shatter, then gave each other a look. Mrs. Young was up there in a second.

"What on Earth are you boys doing?" She gasped as she saw blue shards on the floor, the shoe laying against the wall, freshly thrown. Mrs. Young gave her sons a hard glare. "This better have been an accident."

"It's Angus' fault!"

"You smacked me over the head with a shoe!" Angus gave Malcolm a swift kick inciting him to make another lunge. The woman pulled her sons apart, standing them up a good distance away from the other.

"You boys are way too old to be acting like this!" she yelled. "Are you really such children that I need to keep you from fighting? Do I need to call a baby sitter?" No answer. "Do I? Next time I see or hear you fighting, especially breaking things, I won't hesitate to call someone to look after you." Angus looked away from his mother, her hand still holding his arm. "Angus, look at me. You're fourteen! You know better."

Malcolm couldn't help the rising snicker that formed in his throat. His mother didn't waste any time lighting into him about it. "Are you laughing?" His smile dropped. "Are you?"

"No, ma'am."

"I hope not, this isn't funny. You're even older than him, you shouldn't be hitting anybody with a shoe like a toddler."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm already on you boys for breaking the television the other day." She released Angus' arm. "And the window. Now, I understand that was an accident, and maybe breaking the lamp was an accident too. But I can't be letting you two get away with nonsense like this. Can I?"

"No, ma'am," Angus mumbled. He gave Malcolm a dirty look over his mother's shoulder, and he responded the same. Had she noticed, their punishment would be lethal. She turned her attention to Angus.

"Makes me wonder if you deserve going to that dance on Saturday."

"You said I only had to pass the test!"

"That was before the two of you started acting up, isn't it?"

"But Mum-" She held her hand up to silence him.

"Why on earth should I let you after this display of behav-"

"He just asked Hannah to go with him, Mum," Malcolm explained. Angus looked at him in disbelief that he should help him. If his suspicion was correct, Malcolm should have been ecstatic that Hannah would be available and would do everything to keep it that way. "That's why."

Mrs. Young turned her head. "You asked Hannah?"

Angus nodded.

"What did she say?"

Another nod.

"Why would you ask her when you yourself didn't know if you could go?" Mrs. Young asked running a hand through her hair.

"She was helping me study, and-and I wanted to take her out. As-as a thank you, ya' know, and-"

"And I promised I'd drive him," Malcolm interjected. "We were gonna pick her up, and I'd take both of them home."

"Is this true?" Mrs. Young asked Angus.

"Yes, Mum." Her eyes scanned her children for any signs of a trick, to get out of trouble and to get out of the house. Malcolm stared at her with a look of determination, Angus couldn't bear her gaze, and instead looked at the shards on the floor. They seemed to be laughing at him.

* * *

Rain commenced its pour right as Hannah closed the front door to her house. Her uniform didn't get wet this time. A schoolbag was placed on a kitchen chair and a new album was placed on the record player, the needle carving into the vinyl as it spun and crackled to life. The music of the sixties brought out her mother from her dressing room. "What's this?"

"My new album," Hannah said.

"Were you at the music store?" her mother asked with venom dripping from her tongue. "You remember what I said?" The sleeve was grasped tightly like a shield in front of her.

"I promise, I didn't go to the music store today," Hannah equivocated. "Angus gave it to me. As a present."

"A present?"

"He asked me to the dance too...I mean, he might not be able to go, but I told him yes," the girl explained. Her mother shook her head and walked to the kitchen.

"Hannah dear, would you come set the table for dinner?" Two plates were placed on the table, one on either side of the centerpiece of roses Hannah had picked. Seeing them made her wrists itch. "I hope nothing's burned, I walked away to fix my hair for a few minutes."

Hannah sat on one side of the table still listening to her new record. Luckily her mother didn't take it away from her.

"Does Angus know how clumsy you are with records?"

"I told him I broke one, but he bought it for me anyway."

"Wonder how smart that kid is..." Food was poured on both plates and both girls bowed their heads. "It's your turn, sweetheart."

"Dear God..." Hannah opened her eyes and snuck a peek around the room. The record still played in the middle of grace, her math book sat in her schoolbag and the rain thundered outside. Her eyes closed again. "Thank you for this food, let the rain stop in time for the weekend, thank you for my new album, and please help Angus pass his test tomorrow. He really deserves it," she whispered. "Amen."

"Amen."

"Was that okay Mom?"

"That was just fine. What was that about that math test? Aren't you taking it too?"

"Yeah, at a different time. But Angus has been studying real hard and-"

"Why are you asking help for him?" her mother interrupted. "You ought to be asking for you to pass." Hannah twirled her fork.

"He's been studying real hard-"

"Not as hard as you, I'm sure. Pass the potatoes, honey." The bowl was handed to the other side of the table. "Thank you."

"So...if Angus passes the test, it means he can take me to the dance on Saturday," Hannah mentioned. No answer came from the other end of the table. "Can-can I go?"

"Who asked you?"

"A-Angus."

"That same boy? When did he ask you?"

"Today. While we were studying he asked me."

"Uh-huh...and uh, how did you expect you were gonna get there? I can't drop you off, I'll be busy the whole day."

"Malcolm said-"

"Who's Malcolm?" Hannah dropped her fork and rushed to pick it up.

"He's his brother, he said he was gonna drive us."

"Put that in the sink, get a new one." Hannah did as she was told. Her mother wiped her mouth on a napkin. "How old is Malcolm?"

"Sixteen."

"He go to the same school?"

"He used to..." Her mother raised an eyebrow. "He dropped out last year."

"Dropped out? You hang around dropouts?"

"They let you out at fifteen, Mom. It's not like he just quit. And Angus hasn't dropped out."

"Yet," her mother added under her breath. "You're asking for permission?"

"Yes please." Her eyes searched her mother for any signs of affirmation. There wasn't any. Yet there wasn't any refusal either.

"Those two kids you hang around with, they're the problem children I hear about aren't they? Why would Angus want to go to the dance with a nice girl like you?"

"Who else would he go with?" Hannah frowned as she thought of Susan. A bit surprised as well that he hadn't asked her.

"Maybe some girl he met behind the bleachers he's always caught making out with, or giving STDs to," the woman spat out. Hannah choked on her rice and washed it down with a swig of water. "Slow down on your food, honey."

"As far as I'm concerned, Angus hasn't done either of those things, so..."

"Do you stand by his side twenty four seven?" Hannah shook her head. "No. You don't." The woman took a few more bites of food and silence fell over the table. "Does he treat you well?"

"Yes, very well," Hannah answered.

"And Malcolm?"

"Same answer."

"I believe he's the more behaved one anyway...why wasn't he the one who asked you?"

"I told you, he dropped out. He can't go to school dances anymore. But he can chaperone, so Angus asked him if he would." Her mother considered all the information given to her.

"You really want to go with him?" The girl nodded her head earnestly, hoping she'd hear a yes. "Well, I guess I can't stop you. If I say no I'm afraid those two will smuggle you out anyway. As long as this Angus picks you up on time and drops you off on time, and Malcolm is a responsible driver and doesn't go out drinking while you're dancing."

"He won't, his mother would kill him if he did."

"Good woman. And I don't want my girl coming home with tears on her face, if he breaks your heart, I'll break his-"

"Okay Mom, I'll let him know," Hannah cut her off. She didn't feel it necessary to hear of her mother's quite truthful threats. "Thank you." The two shared a hug, and Hannah went to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"On one condition..."

"Another one?"

"Yes. I get to help you get ready." The young girl smiled in return.

* * *

His attention was pulled back to his mother when she walked to the doorway. "No drinking and driving, Mal. Okay?"

"Okay Mum. I promise, I won't do anything I'll regret," Malcolm answered with a responsible smile. She turned to Angus.

"I'll let you go to the dance, Angus, if you get no less than an eighty percent on that test. Passing isn't enough anymore."

"Thank you," Angus called out as she walked down the hall. Before she left, she called behind her.

"And as long as the rain stops by that evening too. I don't want you dragging the poor girl through puddles of mud and getting her all wet, okay?"

"Sometimes I think she deserves it," Angus mumbled. Malcolm gave him a look, but he didn't dare let his mother know what he said. The rain still shot outside making both boys nervous. It didn't look like it was stopping anytime soon, and that could ruin all their evenings.

"The renovators are installing our new television and window on Saturday too, might as well have you two out of the house so you won't disturb them." She headed down the stairs then stopped. "And boys?"

"Yeah, Mum?"

"Clean that mess up." Her footsteps trailed down the stairs leaving the two boys in silence. Malcolm looked at Angus wondering if he was going to let Hannah know he planned to spend his night with Susan. He was almost mad at his brother. Taking a sweet girl like her out to a dance to ditch her and try for a girl who wanted nothing to do with him. One of the reasons Malcolm agreed to drive them was if Hannah got ditched she'd have someone to run to. If Angus was smart, he wouldn't try anything that stupid. Angus stood there with his hands in his pockets, eyes resumed to looking at the pieces of what used to be a lamp on the floor. He didn't know what to think. His arrival at that dance and Hannah's front door all depended on his test performance. If Miss Jackson was having a bad day, he might not score a good weekend. And the blasted rain...a good grade would be all for naught if it didn't quit.

Then he thought if Hannah's mother would even allow her to go. She knew what troublemakers both boys could be and how Hannah even got into trouble when she was around them. That whole party they threw on summer break, the fight in the cafeteria leading Hannah to ditch class, and all the pranks they pulled together growing up.

Angus smiled to himself. All those days meeting at school to hang out, or going downtown with Malcolm to visit all the sights in Australia. The waterpark where he got stuck on the slide or where Malcolm lost his trunks in the kiddie pool. Hannah was the only one not afraid to lose her dignity and fetch them for him. The whole rest of the day Malcolm was in her debt, but the very next morning he stuck his dirty sock in her mouth as a joke while she slept. So much for returning the favor.

The movie theater when Hannah went with a few friends and denied Angus access to them, so he snuck in. Sure enough he got caught, and had to be sent home with Hannah who happened to be caught sneaking in a whole bag of candy. They had a good laugh about it on the way home despite what their parents thought.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Ang?" Malcolm asked. The boy looked up at his expectant brother.

"Jus'...thinkin', that's all."

"I saw that smile, thinkin' 'bout Susan?"

"No!" Angus snapped. He pushed past Malcolm and headed out his door.

"We still have the lamp to clean up. What made you think Hannah and I had anything goin' on? Why'd you get so crazy on me earlier?" Angus closed his eyes and balled up his fist. Without turning around, he closed the door.

"I don't know."


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Friday. The last day of the week. The day before the dance when all attending students ran to get the most fashionable clothes of that year and pick out a record to bring from their parents' collection. The day the whole school was looking forward to.

Except Angus as this was the day he'd be taking a hell bound math test.

His class was at the end of the day, giving him something to dread the whole morning. Every footstep he took to that classroom felt like a walk to his execution. Lunch was his last meal and now it was his turn on Judgement Day. Miss Jackson stood there at the door greeting the students, preparing them for the worst day of their life. Angus couldn't help the silly grin. _At least she looks hot while she does it..._

The rubber end of the pencil tapped endlessly on his notebook. The numbers and letters blurred on the page and he couldn't concentrate. Every word Hannah had said to him vanished into the air above him. Rain pouring outside only made it worse. Reminded him of the other threat to his Saturday night. His heart flopped inside his chest; he almost thought he was going into cardiac arrest and had to be excused from school when a paper was set in front of him.

 _Wishful thinking._

"It's time for the test, Mr. Young," Miss Jackson said above him. "Go ahead and put your notebook away, show me what you know." Her eyes narrowed as a smirk played on her lips. Those gorgeous red lips with pure white teeth behind them, skin soft as a cloud. _'I'll show you what I know.'_ His thoughts seemed to beg to be announced. A smirk found his face in return but by the time a playful comeback was inspired she was off handing papers to the other kids. Angus flipped his test over and dropped his expression. There were way more questions on this thing than he was counting on. He flipped to the next page and the next and the next and the problems were never ending. There had to be some kind of school code that you couldn't waste this much paper, and cut down that many trees.

"Oh, fuck me..."

"Alright class, notes away, pencils out, no talking, and let the test begin."

* * *

Angus was almost sure he had entirely consumed his pencil. Behind him he heard papers flipping in sync, pencils scratching down answers he couldn't seem to fathom. Miss Jackson sat at the front of the room engaged in a gossip magazine, her eyes skimming back and forth on the pages once in a while making a facial reaction. The boy had to pinch himself so as not to get distracted by the woman on the cover.

The minutes ticked by without mercy as he slowly flipped each page. He couldn't have been more than halfway through. Most answers were skipped for later tending to, and others were complete and utter guesses. Sweat filled his palms faster than he could dry them and his pencil slipped from his fingers multiple times.

Breathe. He just had to breathe. Which should have been easier but his tie was suffocating him. _"You're gonna let a few numbers be the death of you, Ang?"_ a voice asked. He looked around the classroom and saw no one addressing him. At least, not visibly. The voice was in his head.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

 _"Don't tell me you forgot everything I taught you. I didn't come to your house eight days a week for nothing."_

Angus had to laugh. "Eight days is a bit of an overstatement. Besides. I believe you came for an entertainment of more than a few textbooks and papers..."

 _"Wh-what makes you think that? I came for completely professional reasons, and I won't let you fail this test because of a few nerves."_ The boy sighed.

"Listen, Hannah. I appreciate the help. But I just can't seem to focus, and-and whenever I see the paper I think how lucky Mal is to be sixteen-and-" he sighed. "I think how pressured I am to pass so I can see you..."

 _"Who's pressuring you, Angus?"_

"I am." Miss Jackson looked up from her magazine to check on her students. Her gaze met Angus' and he looked down at his paper. The equations were hard to look at so he closed his eyes. "I want to see you again, and I..." He sighed and put his hands to his face. "I can't do it."

 _"Angus, look at me."_ Angus lifted his face. _"Okay, bad order. Look at yourself. This is not the man I know and-tutored for a week. Now listen. Don't stress yourself out. Do this for yourself. Don't think about the dance, don't think about the pressure, just do this for you. You're smart, Ang. I know you know all this. Just remember what I taught you and put pencil to paper. You don't have to prove anything to anyone, just prove it to yourself. Okay?"_

Angus sighed. "Okay. I'll try. Did you say I was...a man?" he smirked.

 _"That's not the point, Bumblebee!"_ He laughed at her childhood teasing name for him. When she didn't talk for the longest time, he picked up his pencil and got to work. One by one the questions were answered and the pages were filled out. He certainly wasn't the first one done, but he wasn't last either. Miss Jackson took his test from him and took out a red pen with her other hand. Slowly Angus walked back to his desk and put his head down to wait till the end of class.

The bell rang. Kids stood up to leave but not before Miss Jackson handed out her paper judgement. Some kids fist pumped, others face planted in despair of their parent's wrath. Angus received his last, and cringed when he saw no grade at the top of his test. Only the written words: Angus, come to my desk after class.

Normally Angus would get rather excited that his favorite teacher was calling him up to her private desk, especially after all the kids were gone. But today was not his day of reward. As the last kids left, the boy stooped to pick up his schoolbag and followed her directions. Miss Jackson looked up from her paperwork. An inexplicable face was adorned on her. The boy was too nervous to try his natural charm on her, and he figured it was best to keep his mouth shut and let her talk.

But she didn't talk. Her hand was reached out across the desk, expectant for the test in his possession. A red pen lay in her other hand and Angus felt his heart drop. With catatonic actions, he held the test out to her and flinched when it was yanked away. With one swift movement, the cap was off the pen and marking up the paper. However, instead of slashing the numbers, she drew the pen toward the top of the page by her words. Angus watched carefully. With a smile, she circled the A in Angus' name.

"Well done, Mr. Young. You got just enough correct to earn an A. I'm quite astonished myself." Angus took the paper and stared at it, a growing smile forming. This was his ticket, and he earned it. And just like that, it stopped raining. "You better get home, Mr. Young. I'm sure your mother will be proud to see what you've accomplished."

"Thank you, Miss Jackson, I will!" Angus ran out of the room and down the hall. He was just about to turn the corner when he remembered Hannah must have been waiting for him forever. He changed his course and found her by the drinking fountain. She stood there glancing around for him; the one person who knew his fate for Saturday. Slipping the test into his pocket, he assumed a downcast look and trotted up to her.

"Angus! Hey, uh, any word? On...Saturday?" Hannah grew more nervous every second he didn't answer. With big eyes, he looked at her and said,

"We'll pick you up at eight." Instantly her arms were around his neck, causing him to stumble backwards into the lockers.

"You did it!" He laughed as he returned the hug. Kids around them watched the pair, confused faces amongst snickering. But neither one really noticed. "You son of a gun, I knew you had it in ya'! I'm so proud of you!"

Angus laughed and rubbed her back. "All thanks to you, ya' know." His smile turned upside down as he saw someone across the floor looking at him. Two eyes peeked out from underneath golden hair, both of which belonged to Susan Lockhart. She watched the pair from afar, their arms all wrapped around each other. Angus swallowed back his feelings. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and ran down his neck. He hoped Hannah didn't feel it. Susan pursed her lips then continued on her way down the hall.

* * *

"I still can't believe you got an A. In algebra no less, bloody hell." Angus chuckled at Malcolm who paced the room as Angus sat in front of a mirror putting on his bowtie. Well, attempting to anyway. "Sure you didn't cheat?"

"Mum thought the same thing. Nope, jus' me an' my smartass self." Malcolm cleared his throat. "Oh, of course with Hannah's help too." The older boy smiled.

"And just your luck, it stopped raining too. Man, yesterday was your lucky day. Hope today won't be the opposite." Angus sighed as he released his bowtie to start over.

"Of course it won't be. If anything, today is gonna be Lucky Day Part Two. Show up, cut the rug, and make all the ladies swoon." Malcolm choked on his water he picked up.

"You can't dance to save your damn life, Ang. A dead man raised to life would be better than you."

"Well, he's got something to dance about. An' you know what?" Angus pulled his tie into a crooked knot. "I do too."

"Careful, Ang, you're gonna choke."

"Ah, fuck it!" Angus pulled the tie off and threw it on the dresser. "Damn piece of shit." Malcolm set his glass down and leaned over in front of Angus with the bowtie in his hands.

"Hold still, then."

"You think you can do better?"

"I _know_ I can, hold still." Angus sighed and waited as his brother wrapped the satin around his shirt collar.

"Why don't you gotta wear a bowtie?"

"'Cause I'm just a chaperone. A nice shirt will do for me. Jesus, Ang, what'd you do? The material is all thready."

"Ain't my fault." Malcolm scoffed and continued his method of tying. Angus frowned when he remembered Malcolm's sudden willingness to help him out the other day. He didn't hesitate to tell their mother all that he had done, just so he could go to the dance. Instead of convincing her to ground him so he may then keep Hannah all to himself. So, Malcolm must really not have a thing for her. But, why would a brother help another brother without anything in return? "Hey Mal? Gotta question."

"No Angus, it's not cool to piss in the punch bowl when no one is lookin'."

"No!" Angus reached up to smack him. "Why-why'd you tell Mum I asked Hannah? Why did you help me?" Malcolm shrugged and gave one last pull on the tie, sitting down on a chair in front of him.

"I knew, you wanted to go with her, an'-you know, it's not every day you get to go to a dance with your best friend. Besides, I know Hannah won't be around forever, and..." He drew in a shaky breath. "I figured you two should spend time together." Angus scoffed.

"Won't be around forever? You make it sound so bad, she ain't gonna die tomorrow or nothin'." Malcolm closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

"I don't wanna get into this right now. There, your tie is fixed." Angus glanced down at his neck. He would never admit it, but it was much better than he'd seen anyone do, even his father.

"Ah, should have just gotten a clip on." Malcolm frowned at his words.

"That's the best you're gonna get, Ang. Be thankful."

"I am. Thanks." The doorbell rang, making both boys jump out of their skin. "Is that her?" Angus stood up and walked to the window, pulling the curtain back.

"We were supposed to pick her up," Malcolm answered behind him. Angus searched the driveway but saw no girl his age in a dress.

"Can't see shit. Better go downstairs just to be sure." He took off out of the room with Malcolm following right behind.

"Wait, your flowers!" A bouquet was placed in the younger boy's hands as they walked down the stairs to the front door. Angus fixed his hair and wiped his hands on his pants before opening the door. His hand held the flowers out not to Hannah, but a middle aged man in a work uniform.

"I'm flattered, kid, but I'm married." Malcolm coughed out a laugh earning a sharp elbow from his brother. Mrs. Young rushed from another room and greeted the men at the door. "Hello ma'am."

"Hello, thank you so much for coming so late on a Saturday, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, it's no trouble. Anything to put bread on the table, right?" Mrs. Young smiled and let the men into the house.

"Malcolm, Angus, they're going to repair the window and television set you both-destroyed," the woman stated in her best hostess voice. "You better be off soon so you won't disturb them. Aw, look how handsome you are Angus!"

"What about me, Mum?" Malcolm asked. Mrs. Young smiled at him.

"Of course you are. My, Angus, you could get any girl in the whole school lookin' like that!" Angus gave his brother a sly grin.

"It's the bowtie, Mal. You should get yourself one." Malcolm frowned.

"You're such a-"

"Okay boys, it's almost eight, why don't you two skedaddle on to school? Hah, school on a weekend. I'd never thought I'd see the day for you two."

Malcolm pushed his brother out the door out of the way of the workers. "Alright Mum. We'll be back around midnight."

"See you Mum!" The door closed and the boys headed into Malcolm's car. In truth it was his dad's car but the kids at school didn't need to know that. Malcolm fixed the mirrors as Angus buckled himself in the front seat. "You think Hannah likes pansies?"

"She likes you, doesn't she?" Angus glared at him. "You gonna sit in back with her?"

"Yeah, figured that was the polite thing to do."

"Alright, behave yourselves back there," Malcolm grinned. "I'm not a slow driver, I might reach my destination before you've reached yours."

Angus' eyes widened and his mouth opened at the statement. "Holy shit, Mal! You better not talk like that when Hannah's around, a fine lady like her don't need to hear your dirty mouth!" The car pulled out of the driveway and down the street. One by one the streetlights lit up the path, leading them to Hannah's house. Malcolm reached up to change the radio.

"Relax, Ang. I know you don't like her like that anyway." Angus kept his mouth shut. "Jesus, does Dad only listen to radio talk shows?"

"You need to change the station, Mal."

"I am."

"That's not the way Dad does it-"

"Dad never changes the station, he's always got shit like this playin'!" Angus reached up his hand to find the correct button himself. "Keep your hand off it, Ang!" Malcolm said swatting him away.

"I'm tryin' to help, you got your hand on the wheel!"

"Driver gets to pick the song."

"Doesn't matter if you can't do it right." Both boys started swatting at each other to keep the other off the radio. In the process Malcolm had lost some control of the wheel and the car started swerving down the road. "Just let me do it!"

"Back off!" Each turn the car made almost knocked over a mailbox or a trash can. Malcolm finally gained enough control to turn the corner of Hannah's street. The boys resumed the fight and the car sped up due to sudden pressure on the gas pedal as Malcolm reached over to pin Angus' arm to the side of the car.

"Shit!" they shouted as the car made a U-turn in the road and drifted to the curb. The vehicle abruptly stopped, right in front of Hannah's house. Both boys sat there catching their breath from the sudden heart attacks.

"Maybe not do that when Hannah's in the car," Malcolm finally choked out. He patted Angus' shoulder as he unbuckled the seatbelt. "Go get her, Ang."

The car door slammed shut as Angus walked as best he could on legs of jello to Hannah's door. Holding the bouquet with one hand he rang the bell with the other. Suddenly he was nervous. What if something happened to her or what if she changed her mind? What if she forgot? What if-

"Hi Angus!" Hannah said as she opened the door. Angus smiled until he saw what she was wearing. A purple, sleeveless 1940s dress draped her and a necklace of amethyst hung around her neck. A green hair bow sat in her very soft looking brown hair. Angus reached up to touch it, then he remembered not to act like a creep. He held the flowers out in front of him, the petals a bit squished from his grasp when the car came to a screeching halt.

"These are yours," he stuttered out. He mentally slapped himself at his word vomit.

"Thank you!" Hannah took them and gave them a light sniff. "They're beautiful."

 _'Not as beautiful as you,'_ he thought to himself. Finally he had a witty comeback and he wastes it in his mind where she couldn't hear him. He slapped himself two more times.

"You know, you didn't need to knock. I heard you guys coming a mile up the road," Hannah laughed. Angus laughed nervously in return. Fixing his bowtie, he held his arm out to the girl before him.

"Shall we, my lady?" Hannah smiled and linked her arm in his.

"Lead the way."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Cacophonous music could be heard meters away from the building hosting it. The old beat up car circled around the parking lot hoping to snag the last empty spot. Couples and groups of friends strolled through the front entrance in sugar-induced attitudes. The sight was enough to rile the three kids up. "If I could find just one parkin' space in this whole place, that'd be somethin' else," Malcolm mumbled. "Everyone an' their dog showed up."

"What'd you expect, Mal?" Angus asked. "Six kids and a deck of cards?" The older boy muttered some choice profanities making Hannah laugh to herself. Angus turned his head to look at her and smiled. The sound was like a chime in the wind, a whistle in the night air. A song you could play over and over and never tire of it. Hannah's giggling subsided and she returned the gaze directed at her. Red nervosity flushed her cheeks and a hand reached over to lightly punch her audience.

"Take a picture, Ang. It'll last longer than you staring at me." It was Angus' turn to change color. Malcolm glanced through the rearview mirror and snorted out a laugh.

"What are you laughin' at then? Bugger off!" Angus turned away from his brother's eyes and snuck a peek at his date. "I wasn't starin'. Merely lookin'."

"You enjoy the view?" Hannah snickered.

 _'Very much, yes.'_ Angus bit his lip. "You wish." The car once again drove down an aisle of taken lots. One at the very end was open and Malcolm gripped the wheel, ready to snatch it. Another car pulled up at the other end of the aisle across from Malcolm's car, headlights shining right at the same place.

"I don't think so, Bucky," Malcolm whispered, turning the car so it would align between the two Cadillacs without a scratch. The opposing car had the same idea, though not as quickly as the sixteen year old. Through a near connection, the car swerved into the empty space with a piercing screech. It stopped, forcefully shoving all three kids forward. The other driver gave up and continued searching down the lane. Malcolm laughed. "He's gonna be lookin' a long time if he's goin' our direction."

"Smooth driving, Malcolm, couldn't do it better myself," Angus said as he unbuckled the seatbelt. Hannah did likewise, and all three kids stepped out of the car. Angus ran to the other side to link his arm in hers, like a gentleman would. Okay, Malcolm told him to before they left. Hannah accepted his arm with a smile and they followed Malcolm as he cut across the lot through the cars.

"Quite the party here, huh? Should have brought a date myself."

"Based on what I've seen tonight, I don't think she'd be impressed."

"At least I've made one, even if it's less than smashing," Malcolm smiled behind him. "All I've seen you do is ogle at your date."

"Listen you little-" Angus ran up to confront his teasing brother when his leg brushed against a nearby car harsher than he meant. Instantly the alarm sounded, alerting anyone within a hundred meter radius, the lights flashing in sync.

"Oh, way to go!"

"There's my impression, Mal! Just as shitty as yours." The kids looked around for an owner all while trying to shut it off. Angus inspected the vehicle for any scratches he'd have to pay for. Nothing had damaged the red coat of paint, obviously fresh for this event. A license plate read 'BRN 2 B WLD' at the front, the windshield in perfect condition.

"Well done, Bumblebee," Hannah smirked at him. Angus stuck his tongue out as a response while Malcolm slapped his shoulder.

"Ang? Better watch your next move," he said pointing ahead. "You ran into the wrong car..."

"Damn right, he ran into the wrong car." Coming up to the group was a tall, built, sixteen year old boy with eyes of malice. His gait was heavy and quick, ready to protect his valuables from unwanted attention. His hair dripped with grease and a leather jacket matched with the sky above them. "The hell do you think you're doin', fruitcake?"

Angus tilted his head up to look at the monster in front of them. "Jus' an accident, Johnny, no need to get hostile." Johnny reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys thus ending the deafening noise. "No harm done."

"You call ramming your demented self into my car no harm done? Look at it!"

"It was just an accident, Johnny, he didn't do it on purpose," Malcolm defended beside his brother.

"Thanks moron, I know what accident means." A blonde girl sauntered next to the angry teenager and grasped his muscled arm with her dainty ones. Her hair was pulled up into an impeccable beehive look, a trail of gloss softening her lips. Her dress hugged her figure with ease and attracted the attention of anyone close enough, including Angus. He had never seen her look this good...

"Somethin' wrong, Johnny?" she asked in that sweet as honey voice of hers. Her date for the evening wrapped an arm around her back.

"Nothin' babe, just gettin' after three nerds for wreckin' my car." He glanced over at Malcolm, his former friend, who had sighed at Johnny's reaction. "Hey, Mal. What are you here for, thought you left this shit hole."

"I'm the chaperone," he explained in a dry voice. Susan stole a look at Angus, giving him an amorous stare. Angus swallowed, then stepped back to be closer to his date.

"Oh, I'm not surprised to see the fairy needs a babysitter. Should have expected as much."

"Fuck off, Johnny, I didn't ruin anything," Angus spat at him. Johnny stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulders in his baseball mitts for hands. The boy was rendered unable to move, and pulled in so close he could feel (and smell) the attacker's breath.

"This ain't the first time I've kicked your ass, and it sure as hell won't be the last." Angus closed his eyes ready for a strike to the face when Hannah gave a sharp kick to Johnny's leg. Immediately his hands were off the boy, where they reached down to rub his sore shin. Malcolm pulled the dazed Angus aside and looked him over. Angus however kept his eye on Hannah who had taken a daring yet stupid risk of saving his life. Johnny had gotten beat by her before, but his immense size grew since their last encounter. She could get squashed like a bug, and the chances were slightly higher this time. "What the hell was that for, bitch?"

"Keep your hands off him, jackass, he didn't ruin your stupid car," Hannah said, placing her hands on her hips. "If you ask me, it was a lost cause anyway."

"You don't get to say that to me." Johnny stood up to his full size again. Malcolm held Angus back from getting involved but they both still verbally protested. "You don't have a right to say that to me."

"I fought for my right to say that to you, and you most certainly deserve it," the girl stated, continuing to stand her ground. Johnny's eyes blazed with vengeance, and just as he was about to take action, a voice called from the side of the building, drawing the group's attention.

"Hey, come on back over!" A circle of boys all wearing leather jackets stood a small distance away from the entrance. No doubt his friends he brought to their party years ago. A pack of drinks sat next to them and each boy held a joint in his hand. One of them held two, holding one up for the couple across the lot. "They're not worth it, Johnny, come on!" Johnny turned back to Hannah, who was staring up at him with a deep frown. A wide finger pointed at her.

"Later. We'll settle this later." With that, Johnny wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulder and they headed to their group. Susan gave Angus one last longing look before following. Angus swallowed again, something burning in his chest. He began to regret the chicken wings he ate for dinner that night. Malcolm released his hold on his brother and went to check on Hannah.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, I'm not the one he laid his hands on." Hannah stepped up to Angus who shyly hid his face from her view, slightly embarrassed he couldn't defend himself until she carefully took it in her hands. She smiled.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Don't mention it, slugger," she answered. Angus held his arm up again and she linked hers with it.

"Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Malcolm walked beside the pair as they entered the building, alive with music. Kids were dancing to the hit 'Rock Around the Clock' with their partners, and no official steps to follow. A long table offering refreshments stood on the side, not yet completely trashed by the early hour. A record player was placed in the front of the gym, playing the song through a microphone Billy Haney was holding, the clarinet player of the school band. Since the school band couldn't play and a live band was too expensive, they hired the boy five bucks a song to help out with sound projection. Anyone with eyes could see he'd rather be anywhere else. A queue of impatient individuals waited by it, each kid holding a record in his hands to be played next. They could play one song each record, then if they wanted another, they had to start at the end of the line again. Kaleb Konje kept glancing at the heads in front of him, desperately wanting to reach the front. Angus noticed him and couldn't help the chuckle escape.

Another boy around Malcolm's age came down to them giving his attention to the boy in question. A hand slapped his back and a smile donned the boy's face. "Hey, Mal! Good to see ya' again, ya' know this place has been hell without you around."

"Hello Arnie," Malcolm smiled politely. Angus and Hannah stepped aside to give room to the two old friends reconnecting. "A school is always hell."

"True, true. But ya' know, you made it at least bearable. The guys all talk about you, they'll be psyched to see you here."

"No, Arnie, that's alright-"

"Hey Uriah! Cole! Check it out, Malcolm's back!" Arnie swung an arm around Malcolm's shoulder and brought him to a couple of kids he hung out with since intermediate school. The boys' faces lit up when they saw their old pal, and ran over to pat him on the back. Malcolm smiled nervously, slightly waving his hand at his greeters. Angus and Hannah followed their new famous friend around the floor.

"Hey man, we sure missed you, hey. We hear you got a band startin'?" Cole asked. Malcolm nodded his head. "That rocks, man!"

"Well it's not official, an' I'm still gettin' the hang of it, but soon enough it'll be the real deal." His friends whistled while Angus rolled his eyes. A few choice girls came out behind them and also showed the boy their praise and affection.

"Hey, Mal," one giggled. "Good to have you back."

"Thanks," he shrugged.

"We heard you're in a band now."

"That's real cool," the other one said biting her lip. Angus took his arm from Hannah's and stepped up to the female audience.

"Once I break out of here, I'm makin' a band too," he said with a clumsy grace, his fingers holding on to either side of his bowtie. It was Hannah's turn to roll her eyes at her friend's competitive side. And the girls he was impressing weren't that great either, not that she cared.

The red haired one flipped her curls over her shoulder. "Oh uh, excuse us, who are you?

"Young," he replied. "Angus Young. I'm every girl's dream come true-"

"He's Mal's baby brother," Arnie spoke up. "It's still another whole year before he has a chance to leave this dump."

"Why are you still here, Arnie?" Malcolm asked ignoring his brother's scowl at being called 'a baby'.

"Most of us are here for sports, or goin' to dances with girls," Arnie moved his eyebrows up and down making Malcolm chuckle. "What about you, I thought you were goin' for soccer."

"Eh, it's a good pastime but music is my thing."

"It's my thing too ya' know," Angus piped up. Arnie brushed him aside.

"Yeah, that's great, shortie."

"What-Mal ain't any taller than I am!" Malcolm waved his hand at him.

"Ang, just go with Hannah and-" Arnie turned to the boy and patted his head.

"Listen here, kid. It's great you're Malcolm's brother, but that doesn't get you anywhere unless you've already set a place for yourself at the table. Once you've got a guitar and really have started a band, let us know." Angus balled his fists at his treatment being handed to him. His goose was almost cooked in the parking lot, and now it was being served to him on a platter. Before he could do anything, a voice like Stevie Wright blared from the record at breathtaking volumes. A guitar he knew all too well reached his and Malcolm's ears, and eventually everyone else's.

"Hey, isn't this the Easybeats?" the red haired girl observed. Soon enough they all had made the connection that is was indeed the Easybeats playing 'Friday on my Mind' into the microphone. Kaleb Konje came up to them, an accomplished smile on his face, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Finally, got them to play it," he said thumbing at the line behind them.

"How, we saw you in that line, you were practically outside," Malcolm noted. Kaleb shrugged.

"These guys'll do anything for a twenty. You'll never believe my luck yesterday. I walks into the music store, see? And I sees an album right in front of the lot. Easybeats, can you believe it? Neither can I! So I sees it and I buys it, and I brings it here to play. Sounds great up there, mates." Angus and Malcolm both blushed a deep crimson red as the whole school turned their attention at them. Cooing and awing were heard from all sides, about how their big brother was in the most famous band, and how cute it was that they were following his footsteps. Even Malcolm's friends who praised him before were now coddling him.

He excused himself to snag a few drinks and Angus grabbed Hannah away to a secluded corner. All on the way he got stares and points. "Why so bothered, hot shot?" Hannah asked. "So your brother's famous."

"Yeah, an' 'cause of that, we get a lot of people thinkin' it's real cute that we want to be famous too. Gets old real quick."

Hannah smiled as they stopped walking. "You'll show them Angus, both of you. They won't be teasin' you guys anymore then." Angus sighed.

"Jus' wish it didn't take as long."

"Well, hey, it's a long way to the top, isn't it?" Angus smiled as he looked down at her.

"Yeah. You're right."

"Course I am," she smiled back. The song ended and the line resumed its normal function much to the queue's impatient relief. Two girls came up to the pair, each grabbing Hannah's arms.

"Sorry, Angus, you mind if we borrow her for a bit?" Talia asked as she and Rachel carried her off.

"Uh, sure." Angus smiled to himself as Hannah struggled in their grasps. "Bring her back in one piece, you hear?"

* * *

Talia and Rachel set the girl down at the other side of the room from her date. Hannah pulled away from them to see both smirking. "What?"

"All the years we've known each other," Talia started. "you told us you would never get with that, as you called him, 'loaf of bread', and yet here you are at a dance with him." Hannah closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Don't lie to us, Hannah," Rachel pointed at her.

"I'm not lying about anything, we're not a thing or anything, we're just going as friends. He might not be a loaf of bread anymore, but there's nothing between us." The other two girls exchanged glances.

"So...let me guess, Princess Susan shot him down?" Talia asked.

"No, he said he didn't even ask her..."

"Oh, really?" The girls smirked again. "You were first choice then?"

"You guys are such gossip buzzards!" Hannah yelled, but couldn't help a small laugh. Looking around them, she noticed she was missing a friend. "Hey, where's Maria?"

"Havin' fun with Ethan," Rachel thumbed behind her. Hannah nodded her head with a smirk of her own.

"I see. And you two?" Talia darted her eyes back and forth.

"What?"

"You don't have dates of your own?"

"All three of us agreed to come as a group, and what does Maria do?" Rachel sighed. Hannah laughed again. "We would have asked you, but there wasn't enough room in my mum's carpool, what with all her business products, an' we thought maybe we could count on Angus takin' you. Glad we assumed correct."

"For once," Hannah muttered.

* * *

As his girl was pulled away from his sight, Angus let himself be consumed by the refreshment table's company. He poured himself a drink and entertained himself with thoughts of Hannah. She was really something tonight, and the evening had just started. Something pressed heavily on his heart and wrung his insides in a real knot; a feeling he had never felt before. The longer the night went on, the harder it was to ignore it. As a matter of fact, the longer his life went on it was harder to ignore.

After the night was over, he and Malcolm would have to drive Hannah home. Her mother would probably be back by then, and he couldn't stay to wish her, or _give_ her a good night. He shook his head. He knew that most boys here would bring their dates home and have a little extra fun until the sun came up or until their parents got home. But not him. Hannah deserved respect, and a girl like her should not be handled that way. Not when they just got back from a school dance anyway. He couldn't say he didn't feel a little something more though when he looked at her. Surely there was no one else in the room-

"Hey Angus," a voice cut his thoughts off. Turning his head, he saw Susan and nearly choked on his drink. "Havin' fun?"

Angus' eyes tarried a bit too long on her dress, and the figure that wore it. Her eyes fluttered when she drew close to him, slightly parting her lips. "I uh-was having fun, I guess. But um, I'm kind of wai-waiting for someone..." He hitched his breath when she placed her hands on his unsuspecting shoulders and rubbed them oh so slowly. "Please excuse me, I have to go to her now."

"Can't I have one dance?" she asked with puppy eyes. Angus closed his hoping she'd be less intimidating when he opened them again. Instead she had taken his hands and moved them to her waist, wrapping her arms around his neck. The song currently playing was upbeat and fast, not a slow tune in sight. This shouldn't have made her so inclined to dance.

Not with him, anyway.

This should have been his dream come true. Dancing with the one girl he loved, her reciprocating those feelings. Have a fun evening, then maybe steal a few bases in the backseat of a car. It was tempting to simply run off with her to a closet that instant, but confusion of why she suddenly took interest in him held him back. There was something fishy about all this.

"Wh-why the sudden change in attitude, Susan?" he asked politely, but firmly. "What makes you wanna dance with me?"

Susan laughed that honey laugh he forgot he loved for so long. "Your irresistibility captivated me across the floor. Since you're alone, I thought you could go for a good time." Angus chuckled nervously as a new song began playing and she drew herself closer.

"I appreciate your concern for my entertainment, but I have someone here with me, I'm sure you saw her outside a bit ago." Susan's grip on him tightened, a salacious laugh emitting from those perfect lips.

"I don't see her now."

* * *

At the entrance to the gym, Johnny made his way through the crowd of sweaty, dancing teenagers, some occasionally bumping into him. His red eyes searched the sea of faces for the girl he came with, taking a drink of his whiskey he snuck in a water bottle whenever he tripped over his high. As he neared the long white table he saw a blonde haired girl getting pretty comfortable with some short ass kid. He took another drink as he realized the situation at hand, and left the building. He wasn't gonna have it.

* * *

The song changed to Little Richard's 'Keep a Knockin'' and the whole floor was raised to life. Hannah knew her friends would never let her go so she decided to make an escape herself. It wasn't too difficult, seeing Maria and Ethan had shown up, telling them they were gonna be gone for the evening and not to wait up for them. Such a sure built in distraction. As the girl left to go see Angus again, she saw him practically groping up some skimpily dressed girl near the punch bowl. Angus was about to get a little extra punch if he didn't quit soon. But Hannah had an idea more crafty, and possibly more stupid than violence. Besides, she couldn't hurt her friend that way no matter how much she wanted to. Quickly her eyes scanned the room for the other boy she came with...

"Hey, Mal."

"Oh, hey. Uh..." His eyes searched for his brother, nervous he had commenced his cruel plan. "Where's the little guy?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "He's off loving Susan over there by the snacks." Malcolm looked in the implied direction and shook his head.

"I knew it, that arse," he mumbled. So, he carried out the plan after all, and the result was just as Malcolm expected. Hannah came to him for comfort, and he sure as hell would give it to her. "Sorry about all this, he's being a real wanker tonight."

Hannah shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I've got it settled. Now." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. "Let's dance."

* * *

Angus' heart was pounding way too fast for a fourteen year old. Once again he thought he might go into cardiac arrest. He thought he might pay a visit to his doctor after all this was over. Susan's breath was all over his neck leaving ghost hickeys. As the song played on, her hands grabbed his and moved them from her waist to her hips which she swayed seductively. Angus controlled himself and moved them back up to her shoulders where it was more appropriate. The poor boy couldn't tell if she was drunk, or high, or both. Surely she wouldn't come up to him on her own account and start wrapping herself around him.

His eyes were growing blacker every time she fluttered her lashes at him, or ran a hand through his hair. He thought maybe the sound of Little Richard would get him out of the mood for doing something he would regret in the morning but it wasn't working. He started giving in to her touch, until thoughts of Hannah ran through his head. Not only did a pang of guilt flood his heart, but a knot reeled in his stomach. One not of desire, but of a real affection. He asked her to the dance because he wanted to, not so he could take off with the girl he was in love with.

The girl he _used_ to be in love with.

His eyes lazily fluttered open to see her still really close to him, her hands free roaming all over. He gently took them and removed them from his person and backed away. "Look, Susan, I'm sorry to send you off so soon, but I have to get back to my date, the one I brought here..." Angus turned his head to see a couple dancing in the middle of the floor, arms around each other like puzzle pieces. His own brother, dancing with his date. All feelings of physical want had left him and jealousy took over; raged in his heart like a wildfire, with Malcolm and Hannah being the match and rock. "Sorry, Lockhart, I gotta go." He pushed the girl aside and marched his way through the crowd.

Hannah watched her surroundings and made sure to stay as close to Malcolm as possible. The boy was unaware she wasn't needing comfort, only someone to provoke jealousy. "So, besides Angus ditching you for a sleaze, how's your night been going?"

"Eh, alright."

"You find any of your friends?"

"Yeah, but they're no help," she smiled. Malcolm smiled back.

"That's too bad. Whatcha lookin' for?" Hannah whipped her head to face him again.

"Oh, sorry, I was just lookin' for Angus. But...I don't see him." Malcolm shrugged.

"Maybe he left with Susan."

"No he didn't, he's right here." Angus slipped himself between the two taking Hannah into his arms. Despite her struggling and verbal protests, he didn't let her go. He didn't want to let her go ever again. The last few seconds of the song ended with the two spinning into the middle of the room, Angus dipping her, holding on tight with the spotlight shining right on them. Everyone's attention was soon on them too. A red tint covered Hannah's cheeks and she escaped his hold to leave the gawkers. Angus called after her. "Wait, listen to me!"

Malcolm stepped in front of him keeping him from getting any closer. "I knew this was gonna happen Ang, but it still disgusts me."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Angus asked.

"Your plan to run off with Susan. Ya' know, changin' your mind last second isn't gonna change her broken heart-"

"Come with me," Angus said grabbing Malcolm's hand and pulling him in Hannah's direction. He found the girl just about to leave the building when he let go of Malcolm to grab onto her.

"Let me go!"

"I can't, remember what happened last time?" She stared him down, giving him a chance to explain himself. If he couldn't, then there would be many matters to settle later. "Listen, you both ought to hear this. When Hannah's friends came along, Susan came up to me an' put her hands all over me. I didn't start nothin'."

"Why didn't you just push her away if you didn't want her attention?" Malcolm asked. "Why'd you take so long?"

"Guess my manners oversaw my resistance," Angus answered. "It wasn't till I saw you two havin' a ball that I practically tore the crowd down."

"I was bein' a friend, Angus," Malcolm spoke. "Which is more than we can say for you." Hannah felt something tug at her heartstrings that insinuated she should speak up.

"Mal? I really appreciate your company, but I didn't come to you for comfort, per se." Malcolm lifted an eyebrow. "I guess my jealousy oversaw my manners, huh?" The older boy glanced back and forth between the two.

"I'm disgusted with the both of you," he sneered. "Gettin' back at each other like you were in primary." Angus gave a half smile.

"Can't help it, Mal. It's how we met."

A cold breeze swept the teenagers off their feet. Hour by hour the gym was getting emptier and emptier, with some kids leaving due to curfew, and the riskier of the bunch leaving for part two of their night of fun. As a result the big open space was aired out much to some kids' relief. Angus stole a glance at the girl at his side and felt a deep longing to talk to her. Not touch her, not take her, just talk to her. "You two are such problem children," Malcolm muttered.

"'Cause I had you for a brother," Angus smiled. "Can't explain the other one." Hannah hid her blush in her hands. They were taken by his. "Can you hold up the floor for us Mal?"

"Where you goin'?" he asked with an air of suspicion. "Boys' room?"

Angus frowned at him. "For a walk. Come on then." Escaping the gym brought a feeling of silent happiness, privacy they never had, and a glimpse of rebellion having left the dance room. But there wasn't too much adult supervision around anyway, and Angus didn't care. Their shoes echoed down the hallway, the lights above them spaced apart. "Look, I'm real sorry about Susan, I don't know what got into her tonight."

"I'm sorry about her too. I saw those drinks she and those boys had, probably got herself drunk and didn't mean to flatter you so much." Angus bit his lip, remembering but not mentioning the lustful gazes she gave him in the parking lot before alcohol or weed touched her lips. "I know how much you like her, Ang. I'm sorry I got between you two from havin' a good night-"

"What the hell is this bullshit comin' out of your mouth?" he asked. "Don't say that about yourself, you didn't get between anything. I asked you here didn't I? I intend on spending my evening with you. Besides. You saw how she acted around me at New Years. Don't think she's a fan."

"I am," Hannah said abruptly causing Angus to question his hearing. "You're my best friend Angus, I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled a silly grin, the knot getting tighter and moving into his throat.

"Me either." For the next hour the two kids walked around the halls through the whole school and returned to the gym. But instead of kids having the time of their lives they saw balloons popped on the ground while others had hit the ceiling, streamers lying in every direction, and not a teenager in sight. The record player still had one left behind vinyl playing, a woman's voice filling the now empty space. Malcolm came up to them being the only other one in the room.

"There you are! 'Bout to leave for home without ya'."

"Where is everyone?" Angus asked.

"They left. Almost midnight, ya' know?" Angus looked at Hannah and felt that remorseful feeling again. He had spent more time dancing with Susan than he did with her, and not all of it fun. Talking in the hallway was meaningful, but Angus couldn't forgive himself for taking his friend to a dance and not dancing with her a single bit. But he also knew Malcolm probably hadn't had a whole lot of fun and wouldn't if he just stood there and watched. "You guys comin' or what?"

"Actually Mal...tell Mum I'll be home soon. I'm not done here yet." Malcolm blinked at his brother.

"The bathroom wasn't enough for you? You're in an open gym, Ang!" Angus smacked his brother's shoulder and took him aside.

"You're quite the dipshit, ya' know that? Look, I haven't got to dance with Hannah all night, and I'm not leavin' without one."

"And whose fault is that?"

"It's okay Mal, I know what I did was wrong, I don't need you preachin'. Get the car home in time, Dad won't get mad."

"And how do you expect to get home?"

"I'll walk her home, it's okay." Malcolm narrowed his eyes, wondering if he was putting too much trust in the boy who almost got lucky with a blonde who had given him the eye. Then again, everyone else had gone home, there was no one left to get lucky with. "It's the gentleman thing to do, ain't it?"

His older brother sighed. "Have her home safe an' sound, if she gets hurt..."

"I understand Mal, now go home and get some rest. You certainly deserve it." Malcolm gave one last smile to his brother and left to drive home. Angus turned back to Hannah, who had her hands on her hips.

"Where's he off to?"

"Home."

"He's leaving?"

"Yeah, I figured he wouldn't have too much fun watchin' us dance around in an empty gym." Hannah's eyes widened as Angus took her hand and led her closer to the record player. "That is, if you wanted to."

"I uh-I-wouldn't mind, that is-I suppose I can..." Angus smiled and brought his hands to her waist while Hannah hesitantly put hers around his neck. They moved in a circle slowly, the twenty dollar lights overhead flickering uneasily. The boy stared at the girl in front of him. She was too shy to stare back, so he tilted her head up. "Angus, what is all this?"

"I barely got a chance to dance with you, so here we are. You're not-upset about this, are you?"

"Of course not, but...I warn you, I'm not very good."

"I can see that," Angus winced as Hannah's feet collided with his own and squashed his toe. "I think it's 'cause you're still shorter than me, you're trippin' up." Hannah frowned.

"I'll be taller someday, even taller than you and Malcolm." Angus smiled and leaned in close.

"I'd like to see that happen," he teased. "Here, stand on my feet, I'll carry you." The girl hesitantly stepped up to Angus' feet and stood on top, looking up to see his face extremely close to hers. Once again, she grew shy and looked the other way. Angus pulled her closer and laughed even as he himself was sweating bullets. Their talk was a good remedy for a night gone awry, and ending it with a dance all to themselves was the icing on the cake. He didn't need to go to some public restroom or the backseat of a car, he had everything right here. He didn't need Susan, he had Hannah. Being this close to her had his heart racing faster than he'd ever known, and if he went into cardiac arrest and died right there, he wouldn't mind. He'd die happy. Of course Hannah wouldn't have such a nice night seeing her friend pass away on the dance floor, but...

The next song playing was 'Dedicated to the One I Love', a woman's voice introducing the title in a very prominent way. It wasn't as loud as it would have been with Billy Haney's microphone, but it was good enough for the two kids. Hannah had rested her head on Angus' shoulder but lifted it up to look at him. A scarlet emotion brushed his face as Hannah's lips fell on his cheek and quickly left. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "Thank you, for taking me here."

"You havin' a good time?"

"Yeah, this means a lot."

"Good. You're perfectly welcome. You know, whether or not I liked Susan, I still would have asked ya',"

"Why did you want to go to a dance anyway? That doesn't seem like you." The boy shrugged and slowly walked in a circle.

"At first believe it or not, it was to get Susan to like me." Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Shocker."

"Then I decided, why go after someone who doesn't give a shit?"

"And that has to get drunk to give one in the first place?" The song wore on and Angus couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, look away from his friend's eyes. They were two of the darkest eyes he'd ever seen, but looked warm and safe. They were hooded with thick lashes that he just couldn't help but love. Shaking his head from his thoughts, he leaned in.

"You're beautiful," he stated without thinking. "I mean, you _look_ beautiful. Not-not that you're not beautiful, I just m-meant that you look beautiful _tonight_. Not that you d-don't look beautiful all the time, it's just-" He swallowed his word vomit and whispered awestruck, "You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself," she whispered back. "Much better than a loaf of bread." A feeling had been stirring in Angus' heart the whole night, one that he couldn't ignore any longer. He wanted to try something, without getting a slap to the face. He wasn't sure Hannah would be the kind to slap him in the face, but it wouldn't hurt to take precautions. Yet he had to at least try, there was nothing to lose.

Except a whole friendship.

"Uh, Hannah? Jus' wonderin', so don't think I'm a creep-have you, have you ever..." He leaned in close again. "ya' know, kissed anyone?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I mean-I just did about a minute ago..."

"No," he laughed nervously, letting his curls fall in his face. "No, I meant, I meant..." Before he knew what he was doing, he was drinking her lips; until they connected he had no idea how much he had wanted to. His hands cupped her cheeks gently, like the treasure she was to him. Everything that held meaning to him; the test, his guitar, Smarties, didn't hold a candle to the girl he held that night. Time stopped. The music stopped only to swell in his soul. Like water in a hot summer day, he couldn't get enough of her.

After an eternity passed he pulled away, looking to see they were right as they were when he closed his eyes. His hands still cupping her face, gently releasing his hold. "I meant...like that, ya' know."

Hannah nearly choked on her words. "I uh-n-no, I haven't." His hands moved down back by her waist and continued to dance them in a circle.

"Neither have I." The pair smiled at each other, Hannah resumed resting her head on his shoulder. For a good while they spent their night there, relaxing in each other's arms. If forever were possible, they'd wish it right then.

* * *

Their feet pattered down the sidewalk as they made their way down the street toward Hannah's house. As promised Angus walked her home like a gentleman. The night air swallowed them leaving them in its shivering throat. Neither said a word the entire way, and strangely enough they were both okay with it. As they walked along, Angus noticed Hannah's hand swinging by her side, almost covered up by Angus' suit jacket he gave to her. He longed to hold it, just to reach out and grab it. Reaching out to it, it was soon well distanced as Hannah stepped up her porch steps. There was no car in the driveway, and he could see her mother was not yet home, though it was well after midnight. He would be lying if he said it wasn't tempting to follow her inside the house. But he knew it wasn't right. After all, he should have been on his way hours ago.

"So I'll...see you tomorrow then, yeah?" Hannah smiled.

"Yeah. Of course. Oh wait, what about your jacket?" she asked taking it off. He waved her off.

"I'll pick it up tomorrow. First thing."

"Okay. Uh, Angus? Thank you, for tonight. I had fun." He grinned at her.

"Me too. You know, you're pretty light on my feet," he winked. She giggled.

"Say goodnight to Malcolm for me."

"Sure thing." Hannah closed the door to her house for the night. Angus stood there staring at it, a silly grin slowly awakening on his face. After a good minute he turned around and made the trip back to his own house.

* * *

He walked down the road, a skip in his step, a whistle on his lips. The night didn't seem so chilly anymore, and the sky didn't seem so dark. He rounded the corner of a brick building, happy as could be. Nothing could get him down. When he made the turn, his face was soon blocked by fabric, the shirt of someone much taller and much bigger than him. He looked up and beheld with resentment the face of Jonathon Cass.

"Excuse me, Johnny," he said making his way around him. The taller boy stopped him, hands on his shoulders just like he did before the dance. Looking around him, he could see Susan step out from behind his captor, eyes wide and biting her lip. Angus frowned at her, then was roughly shoved to the ground.

"I saw what you did tonight," he growled. Angus coughed up the dust he inhaled on impact, then shakily stood himself up. His nice white shirt now had a nice coat of tan. "I'm not a happy man."

"Didn't think you were a man at all," Angus managed to say, still a bit hoarse. "Now I know why Susan came to me for a good time."

"That's not what she said." Angus turned a shocked look at the blonde girl, still biting her lip hard enough to make it bleed. "She's telling me you pressured her into getting in your car with her, giving her candy to suck on!"

"I did no such shit!" Another shove to the ground. Angus almost hit his head on the bricks behind him, and cut his hand on a rock. Susan watched completely helpless as Angus was terrorized by the much bigger Johnny. "Just let me go home for fuck's sake!"

"Why, so you can call that sleazy little bitch of yours on the phone?" Angus stood up again and glared daggers at Johnny. "She's not here to save your sissy ass now, is she?"

"Don't call her that," Angus said much too quietly, teeth clenched. The street was completely empty, no one was here to back him up or help beat him up. Angus was all alone.

"You know, I thought about takin' her myself. Would have to get her a couple knee pads first." Angus balled his fists, not at all liking Johnny's crude tongue. No one was allowed to talk to his friend like that, didn't matter a bit what they called him. "Or has your brother already given her the bone?"

"Shut your damn mouth!" Angus yelled. Susan put her hands to her mouth as she watched the scene unfold before her. Angus didn't understand why he ever liked her. She was cold to him, touched him inappropriately, and later lied about it to her boyfriend and didn't come clean even when he was getting hurt. "Malcolm has nothing to do with her, and neither will you. So leave her the fuck alone, you bastard!"

Angus was shoved against the wall, and this time the back of his head hit the bricks behind him. He raised a hand to conceal the pain, and he drew no blood. Groaning, he regained his posture. "Don't call me that."

"You deserve it."

"Your girlfriend doesn't want a cheap shot like you, man. She wants a real man. Why don't you give her my number?" Angus couldn't take it anymore. The fire in his heart from jealousy was nothing compared to the anger he felt now hearing Hannah insulted or harassed. His right hand was clenched, and he took a step forward to deliver a blow, but before his fist could connect with Johnny's face, his opponent's right hand grabbed it in mid swing. A look of pain replaced his look of anger as his hand was being crushed with the strength of the older boy. "Now now fruitcake, we don't wanna do that, do we?"

It was a burning pain unlike no other. The muscles were twisted, the bones were pressurized, and his skin was torn. It seemed forever until Johnny finally let go of his hand and let Angus stumble backward. Not a second later however, Johnny picked the boy up with two hands, both of them around his neck. His back was against the brick building, completely unable to escape. The world was slowly growing dimmer with every millisecond without breath, and he could feel his face turn blue.

"You're gonna kill him!" Susan shouted from a distance away. She didn't want to get in the middle of the physical action but thought a command might change her boyfriend's mind. "Johnny, stop! You're gonna kill him!"

With a strong fist, Angus was punched to the ground away from his killer. Johnny had enough of him, he didn't want to waste the rest of his night. Angus' world went black as he hit the ground below him. Susan left with Johnny's arm behind her back, looking over her shoulder in guilt and regret. He had gotten his revenge, it was over. No one was around to help him.

It was only a minute before Angus regained his senses, though a good long minute. Groaning in pain he struggled to stand up, the ground spinning beneath him. The need to vomit had slowly passed and he was on his knees breathing hard. A hand reached up to feel his head again, drawing a few drops of blood away. His eye hurt like hell and he was sure it was black and purple, or at least would be soon. His white shirt with a few tan spots now donned a fresh red. And it wasn't just his bowtie. His neck stung with Johnny's handprints and he coughed from the pressure. This is what he was afraid would happen to Hannah, and he was more than willing to take it for her.

Going home was not an option. He would hate for his mother to see him in this state and worry herself sick. Maybe even get after him for God knows what. Hannah's house was closer anyway, though he didn't want her to see him this way either. They had ended their night on such a good note, but he wasn't afraid to admit he needed help.

* * *

He stumbled his way back down the road he came from toward Hannah's house. God, she was probably asleep by now, he hated to wake her. But look at him, he needed to clean up. His vision had cleared up in the one eye that didn't get punched and he made his way up her porch steps. God, he hated to wake her. His hand knocked on the door lightly, hoping that was enough. Her mother's car still wasn't in the driveway. A minute later, the tiniest of footsteps came from the other side and opened the door. There Hannah stood in her bathrobe, her hair out of her green hair bow. She looked tired, but not having been asleep yet. That all soon changed when she got a good look at him.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked frantically pulling him inside. The door closed behind them and Angus winced.

"Met a friend on the way back home," he said as he was led to the kitchen. Hannah sat him down on a chair at the table and gently brushed the hair from his face.

"Some friend." She whimpered a bit when she saw his black eye, bloody head and cut up hand and Angus felt horrible for coming to her. He should have just manned up and went home to his mother. But who knows, maybe he'd feel worse. He wanted to pull her in for a hug and assure her he was okay, but truth was he wasn't okay. Hannah grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom drawer and ran it under cold water before bringing it to him. She held it to his eye, and let him handle it when she went to get bandages for his hand. "And who was this friend?"

"Remember the car alarm goin' off?"

"Don't tell me..." Angus nodded. "Oh, he did all this just because you bumped his piece of crap wagon?"

"No uh, that's not-that's not why.

"Then what happened?" Angus tapped his fingers to his pants.

"Uh," he laughed nervously. "He uh, kind of saw me with Susan I guess, or she told him what happened, though not the whole truth," he mumbled. "He got pissed, and threw me for whirl a couple streets down. Your house was closer, so I jus'-" He shrugged. "came back."

"That's still not enough to hurt you like this! Didn't you fight back?"

"I did. When he uh, started makin' fun of you and bein' a bit rude an' all, I tried to sock him one, but he wouldn't let me as it were." Hannah sat down in the chair next to him in shock.

"I dont want you gettin' in fights about me, you should fight to protect _your_ safety, not mine."

"Hey, I was happy to do it."

"That's still not worth it." He took her face in his hand and smiled.

"You are." Hannah hid a blush under her smile and continued to wrap Angus' hand. Her face turned downcast as she remembered something she had been putting off.

"Uh, Angus? I hate to worsen the night but, I kind of have something to tell you. I should have told you earlier but...I don't know, I got nervous I guess." Angus looked at Hannah as she talked, his eyes slowly closing halfway. Her voice had turned down several volumes and the room behind her began to sway. His head hurt like hell, but it soon passed and all he had was the scene in front of him. A smile worked its way to his lips and he played with Hannah's hair. She glanced at his fingers, but continued to spill her big news that Angus wasn't hearing a word of. He giggled a bit and leaned forward. "Angus, are you listening?"

"You're pretty," he laughed. Hannah stood up and backed away from him. "Pretty girl..."

"Angus, what the hell's gotten into you?" The delirius boy stood up and swayed in time to the room he saw, and inched his way forward to Hannah. His hands reached out for her and she swatted them away.

"I think I love you," he giggled as he tripped into her arms. "Give us a kissy." Hannah watched in fright and worry as her friend was slowly losing his mind. Johnny must have hit him too hard. Angus' hands began shaking and he fell forward. Before he knew it, his world went black again.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Follow the light with your eyes..." His eyes drifted back and forth at the ball of light shining at them, making him squint. His head was pounding underneath the cold compress the doctor had given him, and his eye stung like hell. He had trouble remembering how he ended up this way, and Hannah had to remind him a few times. Just another night gone wrong.

Malcolm was notified about an unconscious Angus on Hannah's kitchen floor and he drove them both over to the nearest hospital. They made it in fifteen minutes flat; it would have been ten had they not had to pull over to let Angus find a place to throw up. Once they arrived he was admitted under 'accident' and taken upstairs to an exam room. After a few x-rays and some eye tests, he was diagnosed with a concussion.

"This wasn't no accident," Angus mumbled. Malcolm opened his mouth to speak, then changed his mind. He watched with sad eyes as his brother went through so much pain. Had Malcolm been there, maybe it wouldn't have been so bad. Half of it would have been dealt to him, and neither one would be at a hospital at two in the morning. Their parents were gonna kill them.

"Not too much pressure, son. Don't want to press on any bone splinters," the doctor mentioned as Angus paled like he was going to throw up again. He alleviated his compress.

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"You doin' alright, Angus?" Malcolm called over by the curtain. With a small smile and a glance in his direction, Angus gave his brother a thumbs up, Malcolm laughing at how he covered his eye completely under the ice pack. Hannah was standing off to the side, wanting to laugh along at their silliness, but she couldn't even budge a smile. Her mind was elsewhere, a few hours before. When Angus was giggling like a maniac and swaying around before he passed out, he had said some things as well. Things he might not have wanted to say just yet.

Did he just accidentally confess to her his feelings? And if he did, had he meant it? Hannah was afraid of asking him, and afraid of replying to his concussed statement. She also wondered if he had heard what she said. Finally she gets enough courage to tell him the truth and...it didn't go as she planned. She really didn't want to have to repeat her fate.

Hannah yawned, suddenly aware of how early it was. Her attire consisting of a bathrobe and slippers would be at least embarrassing, had she not been too sleepy to care. A conversation was playing in the background but she couldn't hear it. Her eyes started to close for just a second-

"You gettin' tired, Hannah?" They opened wide, startled from the sudden question. Angus gave a half smile, waiting for an answer. If she didn't, he wouldn't mind, he liked simply looking at her. Malcolm watched her out of the corner of his eye, making sure she didn't fall away from the wall she was leaning on. There didn't need to be two concussions.

The girl blinked rapidly. "Yeah, yeah I am." Malcolm rubbed her shoulder.

"Should get you home soon." She nodded, closing her eyes again. Angus opened his mouth to say something when the doctor's arrival drew his attention away, returning from another x-ray.

"Mr. Young? If I could see you for a moment, please."

"Which one?" Angus smiled slyly. The doctor glanced at him.

"The injured one, if you please." The boy in mind stood from the bed and followed the doctor outside the curtained room to talk. He walked by Hannah who still kept her eyes closed.

"Be right back," he whispered ruffling her hair. A small nod was her reply. Walking by his older brother he earned a pat on the back.

"Good luck, man." Once Angus was out of the room Malcolm turned back to Hannah who had begun to slide down the side of the wall. "Whoopsie daisy, come on," he said stepping over and helping her stand. Her waist was embraced in his arms and he pulled her over to sit on the bed Angus had been using. The girl wasn't gonna hold still without any support so with a hop on the bed he sat next to her, her head resting against his shoulder. He looked down at the top of her head and smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

"I told him, Mal," she murmured into his shoulder. The boy raised an eyebrow at her words. "I don't think he heard me."

"Maybe it's 'cause you're mumblin'," he snorted much to his own amusement. Hannah reached over and pinched his arm, cutting his snickering short. The boy shifted in his spot and cleared his throat of his mistake. "Kiddin'. He-ya' know, he probably heard you, maybe he just...forgot is all. Ya' know how he is with the head injury an' all..."

"I told him before he passed out. When he was acting like there was somethin' more than just punch in his drink..." Malcolm chuckled.

"Boy, that takes me back." He rubbed the back of his neck and returned his gaze at his friend. "Not my best day, huh?" No answer. "I'm sure he heard you Hannah, an' if he didn't...would you consider askin' him? When you got a chance?"

"I really don't want to bring that up again..."

"If you don't, he won't get a chance to...to...you know." Hannah sighed and moved her face to nuzzle against Malcolm's shoulder. He sighed in response and moved her hair behind her ear. Angus would not be happy upon hearing the news, he knew that for sure. But time was running out to tell him. And he was her best friend, potentially more by now, he had to know. Malcolm looked down at Hannah again. _She really is a snuggle bug._

"Malcolm..."

* * *

The boy turned his head to his brother standing by the curtain. A look of inexplicable emotion crossed his features; slight frown, lips parted in question. The doctor behind him had stopped short of the curtain and continued to write down notes on his clipboard. Malcolm smiled at him, shaking Hannah awake. "Hey, Ang's here." Hannah lifted her head and blinked at him. She was released from Malcolm's hold and she made her departure out of the room.

"Hey, where're you goin'?" Angus asked before she could leave.

"I uh, need a drink of water, ya' know. Keep myself awake or somethin'." Angus nodded and let her pass, but not without reaching for her withdrawing hand, but a second too late as only his fingers brushed against hers. She seemed too tired to notice. He hesitantly looked at his brother sitting on the bed and took the spot next to him, but not as close as the recent resident.

"What'd the doctor say?" Angus shrugged.

"Gave me another pack, but a warm one. Supposed to use it after the cold one or somethin'."

"Gonna be okay then?"

"Should be. But it depends..." Malcolm frowned.

"On?"

"What'd I just walk in on?"

* * *

Water pooled on her lips as her sleeve wiped it away. Some had been cupped in her hands and brought to her face, bringing her to a more aware state. The shame in being in a bathrobe in public had dawned on her, but she wasn't fully affected as she remembered anything was better than a hospital gown that didn't close in the back. If Angus had to wear one, he'd never come to a hospital again.

The doctor was on his way down a hallway searching for one of his nurses when Hannah saw him. As best she could she tried to keep up, as she was searching for information about her injured friend. At last they reached a crowded square and the doctor was delayed in going any further than her sight. "Excuse me, I'm here with Angus-uh, Mr. Young?"

"Oh yes, the concussed young man. How can I help?" Hannah rubbed her wrist as she decided how to ask her question.

"Um, I was wonderin'...'cause, he was at my house when he passed out." The doctor nodded and she continued. "Before he did, he started actin' weird, and saying things-"

"Yes, a concussion can make a person act a little crazy," the doctor agreed. "Though they usually don't remember a word they said." Hannah opened her mouth, but stopped to let him continue. "I'm sure he said some things to you he didn't mean, am I right?"

"Uh, well..." The girl knew it was just an accident. He couldn't have those kinds of feelings for her, they were simply friends and nothing more. Still, she couldn't help the bowling ball in her heart from rolling down the wrong lane. Her words came out choked, and her eyes fell from sadness passed off as sleepiness. Perhaps a mixture. "Y-yeah, I'm sure that's what it was. Thank you."

"Hey, he's a nice dresser, he wear suits to bed?" Hannah smiled through her fog.

"We just got back from a school dance, he was on his way home when it happened."

"I see. Too bad his shirt got painted with different colors, looked expensive. He looks like the kinda guy my daughter would love." Hannah chuckled along with him as he went on his way, and she returning to her friends.

* * *

Jus' a man helpin' out a tired friend," Malcolm explained. Angus scoffed.

"A man? I don't see one around here..." He laughed as his brother messed up his hair in a playful dispute. His curls fell in his face again, and he pushed them aside returning his ice pack to his eye. The clock on the wall gave him an idea of what their punishment might be when they got home. A solid gold talking to, then a grounding enough to bury the dead. But that didn't matter to Angus, he was nervous about Hannah. Her mother was more rigid than a ruler, but even under tremendous pressure, she could break.

Malcolm wrapped his arm around his brother. "We need to get that girl home. She's fallin' asleep standin' up." He thought for a minute. "Sorry I hit you over the head with a shoe." Angus shrugged.

"Sorry I kicked you and made you break the lamp." He earned a laugh and a kiss on his head.

"It's okay, little brother."

"I feel bad. Like this is all my fault."

"It ain't your fault, it's Johnny's."

"Well, Johnny ain't about to get his ass kicked from her mum now, is he?" Hannah returned a bit more awake, but Angus still stood to hold her up. Malcolm led the way down the stairs to the main lobby, before Angus stopped. "Hey, Mal! Who's payin' for this visit? Mum and Dad'll kill us!"

"Don't worry Ang, I covered it."

"But-"

"I paid it off, it's good." Angus stopped walking and tightened his hold on Hannah so she wouldn't fall.

"Where'd you get the money?" He raised his eyebrow as Malcolm scratched his shoulder.

"You see Ang, I sort of got a job a while ago, you know, to pay for my guitar?" Angus nodded. "I kept it 'cause it pays well for the time being, an'-I'll tell you later Ang, we gotta go." His brother followed him with Hannah trudging at his side. The night air was chilly, giving Angus an excuse to wrap his arms around Hannah still tighter. Their car was parked by the emergency entrance just in case his condition had worsened.

"Why'd you pay it off, Mal? It was my bill, I should have been the one-"

"Nah, it's fine. I know you're _still_ savin' up for that guitar in the window..." The boys shared a smile.

"Thanks, Mal." Malcolm opened the back door up for the pair while he filled up the driver's seat. Hannah was placed on the backseat and she instinctively lay on her side, taking up the row. Angus closed the door and sat next to his brother. "Mind if I sit up here with ya'?"

"She out?"

"Not yet, but best to let her rest. Prolly should stay up front anyway, 'm kind of dizzy." The car pulled out of the lot and started the drive to Hannah's house. About a block away from their destination, Angus turned around to check on his adored. She had curled up with her hands brought to her face like a kitten. If she wasn't asleep then, she sure was now. He smiled to himself. _She really is too cute for her own good..._

"Man, Dad's not gonna like the gas this low," Malcolm muttered observing his driving status. "Not really time now though. He won't appreciate the flower petals all over his car either. Angus? Are you listenin'?" With a look through the rearview mirror, he saw the same sight as his brother and gave the same reaction. "Ain't that sweet." His smile disappeared when he saw Angus holding his head. "Hey, you okay?"

"Stop here, Mal."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Jus' stop the car, Mal." The blood was rushing to Angus' head and his vision was decreasing. A wave of nausea hit him like a ten-ton truck, and whatever Malcolm was complaining about his father not liking, would be nothing compared to this. Malcolm looked out the window, not seeing any opportune area.

"There's not really any place to park, Ang, can you wait like a second, or-"

"Stop the fuckin' car, Mal!" Malcolm, in a blind panic swerved the car off the road into a field he was certain they didn't belong on. Even with Angus marking up his territory. The boy ripped the car door open and stumbled out into the grass. His knees met the blades and his hand grasped on to what he could to hold himself together. Second by second passed and grew worse as he finally couldn't hold it in any longer.

Everything came up. His chicken wings, his cornflakes, his nerves from dancing with Hannah, and whatever the hell he ate yesterday. His body wretched as he emptied himself on the grass, turning the green some other color. He was glad it was night and hard to see or he would have thrown up a second time. Malcolm stepped out of the car to keep an eye on him and any oncoming field owners that didn't like the gardening he was doing. Hannah hadn't woken up, and Angus was glad again that she didn't see him this way. After five minutes of heaving, he was finished.

Malcolm jogged up to him, stood him up and handed him a tissue. "Here, wipe your mouth." Angus did as he was told, and coughed up a bit, much to Malcolm's distaste. "Whoo, take a mint too." Angus took it slowly and slid it in his mouth. A hand patted his back and rubbed his arm. "Hey, you okay?" Angus' frame was shaking, but he nodded his head all the same.

"How's Hannah?"

"She's still asleep, come on. Let's get outta here."

* * *

The car pulled up to Hannah's house by the curb, the driveway still unoccupied by any other cars. Malcolm unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out. "Her mum's still not here."

"Wonder if Hannah knew that was gonna be the case." Angus opened the back door and took another look at the sleeping girl in the backseat. Her hair had covered her face and her hands were still balled up by her mouth. Moving her locks aside he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. "Hannah, wake up." Looking up he saw Malcolm had turned the other direction and he seized his chance, giving Hannah a quick peck on her lips. Two eyes fluttered open, though slowly. "Hannah love, wake up."

A yawn emitted from her small mouth and she sat up. "What time is it? Where are we?"

"You're home, sweetheart," Angus answered. "The time is beyond me. Here, can you-stand up?" His arms pulled her out of the car and stood her up next to him, only to fall limp at his side. She held on to his waist and he dragged her to her front door. Malcolm came up and supported her other side.

"Need any help?"

"Pssh, I can do it." Hannah tripped and almost fell if Malcolm hadn't caught her.

"Yeah, I can see that." Angus frowned to himself. The boys opened her door and pulled her inside to her warm house. Malcolm closed the door behind them and let the girl go. "You take her up to her room, I'll keep lookout." Angus nodded and began his job. On his way up the stairs his head began to pound, each step thundering against his skull. If he threw up again, Hannah and her stairs would be the same color as the grass.

Finally he pushed her bedroom door open and dragged Hannah to her bed. He noticed his suit jacket was laying next to her pillow and he smiled. Slowly and softly he laid her on her bed and slipped the bathrobe off of her, reaching for a blanket to drape her with. Turning around he saw she already grabbed his suit jacket in her sleep and covered herself. He set the blanket down and knelt down to her level.

Her breaths were small yet deep. She had nuzzled herself in the fabric, having it covering her entire self despite how small it was. Angus tucked it up to her chin and put a hand to her hair. "Hey, you asleep?" She exhaled as an answer. "Good, I don't have any pressure," he laughed nervously. "Um, listen. I should probably tell you this now, it's been-it's something that's been on my mind all night." His heart picked up the pace again and his palms had sprung a leak. "Actually, I've been feelin' this way for a while. But...silly me didn't do anything about it." Quickly glancing at the door, he noticed Malcolm wasn't anywhere around. "Um, I wanted to say that, I think you're really great, and that-well, I think I-no, I _know_ I-" He stopped. Well, it wasn't him, his tongue stopped. If he confessed that one forbidden word, his whole self might crumble apart. But he didn't let it stop him. "I...lo-"

"Angus!" Angus whipped his head to see Malcolm standing at her doorway looking nervous. "Her mum's here, she just pulled up."

"Shit! We gotta leave." Angus stood up and headed for her door. Malcolm grabbed him.

"We can't go out that way, she'll see us an' kill us! You know how much she hates us?"

"Malcolm, is there any woman over the age of thirty on this block that doesn't hate us?" The front door opened and closed and footsteps were walking around the kitchen quite loudly. "She'll kill us if she sees us in Hannah's room." Malcolm glanced over Hannah's bed to see a window big enough to climb out of. They could escape, and speed away to their own home.

"The window!" Both boys rushed over and pushed it open, a more than chilly breeze plunging its way in. Down below was solid concrete, dangerous enough for any impact. Angus wobbled over when he saw how high it was, and how dead he would be when he reached the bottom. If this head injury wouldn't kill him, a giant splat would. Malcolm was pushed in front of him.

"Okay, but you go first."

"Sure," Malcolm mumbled. With one foot over the sill, he grabbed the ledge and swung the other leg over. Inch by inch he moved down the side of the building, getting smaller from Angus' point of view. He riskily waited in the yard for Angus to come down too. If he had known he was gonna be jumping from high places he would have brought a paper bag to breathe in. The door to Hannah's room began to open, and he ran into the closet in a panic. Malcolm, who was watching the window from below, saw Angus disappear and he grew nervous. "The hell is he doin'?" he whispered.

Kicking a pair of jeans aside, he closed the closet door leaving a small crack that he could see and breathe out of. Hannah's mother entered the room of her sleeping daughter in a hurry, but slowed once she saw she was safe. She knelt down by her bed just as Angus had done. "I'm sorry I got home so late, it's just the office insisted on throwing me that goodbye party and..." She sighed. "At least you're home safe an' sound."

Angus watched from the closet and frowned as her mother removed the jacket from her body and hung it up on a hook on the door. A blanket replaced it and a kiss on the head completed it. "Hmmm. Maybe Malcolm and Angus aren't such bad kids after all." With that, the woman left the room. The closet door opened with a cautious swing, and Angus stepped out, grabbing his jacket from the hook. A surge of pride and happiness filled his heart at the compliment. He felt weightless, like he could do anything. Even climb out of a two story window.

Malcolm's breath was released when he saw his brother stick his leg out the window and begin to climb down. Once his entire body was dangling over the edge, Angus started to regret his euphoric decision. He regained control of his feet and scooted his way down. Malcolm stood ready to catch him, and did have to hold him up so he wouldn't fall on his head when he jumped. When both boys were safely on the ground they sprinted for their dad's car. "Hey Ang, you alright? What happened up there?"

"We're not so bad, Mal. You hear? We ain't so bad!" Malcolm chuckled at Angus' smile, and drove down the road.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Hannah's mum, said we ain't so bad after all! She likes us, Mal!"

"Heh, I wouldn't go _that_ far..."

* * *

The door to their own house was cracked open, a beam of light from the moon pouring on the carpet. Two pairs of eyes scanned the room for any activity from adults. Mr. Young was snoring upstairs and Mrs. Young had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for her sons. The television set was on, a color western program running. The new window was looking sharp too. Angus would have to be tied to a leash if he ever broke this one.

Malcolm hurried over to turn the television off and kiss his mother on the cheek. She didn't wake. Angus went to the freezer to place his ice pack and use his warm one. No use going to sleep now, besides. Doctor's orders. He saw his math test on the fridge and thumbed at it when Malcolm gave him his attention. The older boy snickered at the arrogant face Angus made and they both quickly hurried upstairs.

The bathroom door closed and Angus sat on the counter holding up his warm compress to his eye. Taking a good look in the mirror, he saw his eye in the first stage of turning a purple hue. It'd darken over time, and Angus couldn't wait for his parents to bombard him with questions and the kids at school to tease him. If he was lucky, he'd get good attention, and maybe get waited on by girls in his class. Years ago he'd want nothing more, but now all that he wanted was asleep in her bed.

Malcolm rummaged through the medicine cabinet looking for any painkillers or ointment to help clean him up. Angus sat there watching him, wondering if he should come out and tell his brother all that had been on his mind. A brother would understand, right? Maybe tease a little, but support him no matter what. "Hey, Mal?"

"Yep," he said not turning his head.

"Just askin', ya' know, the question just popped in my head. How do you tell a girl...you're in love with her?" The cabinet slammed closed a bit too loudly for their taste and they hastened to steady it. A bottle of Tylenol was in Malcolm's hand.

"That depends..."

"On?"

"How much love are we talkin'?" Angus closed his eyes in consideration of his answer. No word seemed to completely describe how he felt.

"There's not enough room in the world," he sighed. Malcolm looked at the bottle in his hand and set it on the counter next to his brother. He turned to face him and stared him down.

"Angus...how do you know it's love?"

"What else would it be?"

"Oh, dare I say, a crush?" The boy frowned.

"It hardly feels like a crush, Mal, an' weren't you the one who advocated the two of us in the first place? Or are your blossoming feelings overstepping that thought?"

"What feelings? The only feelings I have are thinkin' maybe you hit your head a little too hard." Malcolm handed him the bottle. "Here, take one of these."

"I know what I'm feelin' Mal, and I say-"

"Angus, you've never been in love before, Susan was just infatuation-"

"You're right! Susan _was_ just a crush! But this is...different." Malcolm turned on the faucet allowing Angus to rinse the pill down. Once he finished, he kept talking. "Mal, if this is a crush, then my bones are broken."

"If you have feelings for Hannah, I'm all for it. But let's take a minute to think here, is this really love? It's an important word, you can't just throw it around like a boomerang, or it'll come back to hit you in the face."

"Why can't I love her?" Malcolm blinked, unsure if what he heard was correct.

"What?"

"Why can't I love her?"

"What do you mean why can't you?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Is it 'cause I'm just a fourteen year old boy with no experience with emotions?" The older boy rolled his eyes but gave no answer. "Huh? Is that it? Is it because she's miles out of my league? I know that already."

"That's not the issue here Ang, that's not-"

"Is it because my brother wants her too? He wants me out of the picture?"

"Bloody hell, you're bein' the biggest idiot I've ever had the unholy privilege of speakin' to! I have no interest in Hannah that way, she's up for the takin'!"

"What was that I saw at the hospital? I saw the way you were lookin' at her, don't lie to me!"

"I ain't lyin'! I was just thinkin', it's not my fault you got the wrong idea."

"Then why can't I love her?" No reply. "Why can't I love her?!"


	20. Chapter Twenty

Angus had gone to bed with a tornado in his brain and an earthquake in his heart. He never did get an answer the other night, as Malcolm couldn't seem to give him one. He was only two years older...what did he know about love that Angus couldn't understand himself? When Malcolm failed to respond, a light knock on the door sounded instead. Their noisy discussion had woken their mother, who was not expecting to see her son in the condition he was in. After bursting into the bathroom pulling Angus in for a hug, a rough scolding at the both of them for getting home so late, and giving all her attention to the wound on Angus' face, the boys were sent to bed under a two week grounding. Besides the trouble they got into, Angus needed a good long rest from school, and was allowed the day off on Monday. Malcolm tried to protest for him under a false reason of a history test, but Angus' kick to the shin shut him up real quick. During a late night questioning, Malcolm would yet again remain silent.

The cold wind blew through his window and he begrudgingly left his bed to close it. His neck had been pressed by a warm washcloth and gauze while his eye had been treated with a liquid medicine. It stung, but not at all worse than the cards Johnny dealt him. Sleep wouldn't come to him, even if he was allowed any. His mind traveled down the block to the bedroom where his high school sweetheart slept away her worries. His jacket draped over her now lay on his floor, her mother thinking so poorly of them now believing them to be 'not so bad'...his heart stolen and locked deep in the clutched palms of the girl he kissed that night, the girl he carried home that night, the girl he fell in love with that night.

Angus rolled over in his bed toward the wall. What did Malcolm know? Couldn't he see a crush wasn't the word to describe what he felt? It wasn't the same temporary euphoric feeling that incited him to climb out her bedroom window. That was long gone, and he hoped it never came back.

How could he admit to her, without ruining their friendship, how he felt? Most likely she didn't reciprocate and then he'd be left with that to dwell on. Or what if somehow, in the deep, dark mechanisms of his brother's mind, he was right?

Was love questioned? Was it an instinct and you simply knew if it were real, or could you doubt yourself? Maybe during their dance as they waltzed alone Angus had been caught up in the heat of the moment and kissed her by accident. Yet, he felt something different long before the dance. He just never realized.

A warm, yellow glow bounced off Angus' window. His room went from black to deep blue and he sat up in bed with no signs of sleep written on his face. His head felt better but the bruise was still a gnarly purple. His neck was still sore. And his heart was still dizzy with confusion. Maybe taking a few days off was a good idea. He needed rest for his health; not to mention some time away to think. If he really was in love, he'd know it in a few days. If it was a crush, it'd disappear with a couple days without his friend. A concussion didn't brighten up his day but it gave him an excuse to distance himself. A good while without Susan might liven him up as well. If Johnny saw the two together, he'd be dead in a locker.

Maybe then he wouldn't have to think about love.

* * *

The weekend passed and Monday found Hannah sitting all alone in her art class. Teachers had been notified that Angus wasn't going to show up due to an 'unfortunate accident'. The words made Hannah's blood boil, and her drawing was darkened a bit too well from her grip on her pencil.

Along with anger, she was in a hole. A hole dug by her best friend himself and then left there to rot. Everything he said to her that night was formed by a shaken up brain and wasn't sincere. But what about before the fight? He didn't put his lips on hers to kiss away a wound. Platonic kisses generally aren't on the mouth to begin with. Angus said he had never kissed anyone either after her denial, perhaps he just wanted to get it over with and brag about its occurrence.

The microscope wobbled within her shaking hands. She couldn't concentrate on her sample of hair cells for science class without her mind wandering to her friend. Hopefully the worst was over and he wouldn't have to suffer the pain anymore. A pair of snow white hands gripped her microscope to steady the shaking. Looking up Hannah saw Susan biting her lip, looking a different direction. For a moment she didn't say anything. Only thought her next words carefully lest she cut a red wire. "Have you seen Angus today?" Her voice was shallow and quiet.

Hannah released her grip on the microscope. "I thought you heard. He's taking a few days off due to his...injury." Susan's eyes closed as if the word injury caused her pain. "Johnny sure is protective of you, huh? Considering you two broke up a few weeks ago."

"Last year. I tried to leave him, but he wouldn't have it," Susan explained. "His machism inflated and I took a backseat to his life. But as soon as I have a say in anything..." Her sentence dropped off into nothing. "I know Angus is a good guy. Ever since that party they threw I figured he had a thing for me, but I didn't want to lead him on or anything. He's just not my type."

"Took him a while to figure that out," Hannah muttered. "Did you change your mind last Saturday?"

Susan sighed and fiddled with the science instrument. "You saw the group of guys I came with. Do you think I want to spend my night like that? I had to get away somehow. I came to Angus for a better kind of attention and I knew he wouldn't send me away like many other people have." Hannah pursed her lips. "He may not have sent me away, but something certainly pulled him away from me." Two blue eyes shifted to meet two hazel ones. "I can see he definitely changed his mind."

"No...no he-he wasn't trying to-"

"I saw his eyes, Hannah. They didn't seem thrilled you were off with someone else."

"Well the feeling was mutual."

"I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have come on to him like that, I was just-lonely." Hannah opened her mouth to speak, then thought it better to drop the subject. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. The concussion must be pretty bad if he's staying home for a few days," Hannah answered. "I'll call him tonight and ask, but I think I know the answer."

"Tell him I'm really sorry, and that I wanted to help, but Johnny's gotten handsy with me before when I got in his way and-" Her head shook, ridding itself of all the bad memories with that boyfriend of hers. "Never mind, he doesn't need to know all that."

"Johnny doesn't sound like the catch he's made out to be," Hannah mentioned quietly. The microscope had been set aside so the two could focus on the conversation. Susan took an unoccupied stool from a nearby table to sit on.

"He used to be. Or maybe I just thought he was," she replied with a sigh. "Look, maybe I was a bit hard on Angus growing up. I feel awful for that. And I know you're good friends with him, and I also know he's pretty fond of you. So...don't make the same mistake I did. Or you'll land yourself a Johnny."

"God knows I wouldn't want that," Hannah mumbled. Susan chuckled to herself.

"It's funny how when you're a kid-and you think you know what you want...but sometimes the things our parents warned us about, really aren't for us."

"My mother warned me about Mal and Ang, and they're still my best friends," Hannah said.

"My folks warned me about Johnny. Look how that turned out."

"Hey, so he was one dud."

"One mean, jealous, hard to get rid of dud," Susan finished. "But-I just can't let him go quite yet." Hannah nodded. "Take care of Ang. He needs a better girl than I was."

"Take care of yourself. Become the woman Johnny doesn't deserve," Hannah said softly but firmly. The science teacher meandered down the aisle watching her students work. The microscope was placed back in the middle of the table and the two girls mumbled nonsense pretending to look at the samples. With a suspicious look, the teacher moved on. The girls laughed when she left.

"Hey. I uh, heard the news," Susan said. Hannah raised an eyebrow. _"Your_ news?"

"Oh! Oh yeah..."

"When?"

"Friday."

"That soon?" Hannah sighed leaning her head on the table. "Have you told him?"

"Yes. But, I don't think he heard me."

"Maybe when you ring him tonight you can tell him."

"Maybe...I ought to tell him in person though."

"Ask him to meet you somewhere. Ask him on a date." Hannah choked on her spit.

"A date? Aren't dates for people who date?"

"It's not like he was never gonna ask you anyway, let's be honest," Susan smiled. "Though, it's kind of a crappy first date when you tell someone news like that."

"Yeah, no kidding." A few minutes ticked by while the class around them studied their cell structures. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Ladies? Now is not the time to be chatting about anything different than ribosomes or chloroplasts," their science teacher interrupted, a ruler in her hand. Her face was rigid and stern, one that disciplined students on a regular basis and showed no mercy. "The only thing you'll be missing Hannah, is the opportunity to learn about the very structures that make up your body. So I suggest you end this discussion and get back to work."

"Then I suggest you quit talking and _let_ me work," Hannah replied. "You give a five minute speech just to tell me to shut up, what's that about?" Susan's mouth opened in shock. The two girls didn't interact much until today, but it was a known fact that Hannah was the biggest teacher's pet in the whole school. To hear her talk back was like seeing pigs fly. Her reply seemed to have earned the whole class' attention.

"You better watch that mouth of yours, young lady," the teacher warned as she turned to leave for her desk.

"You better watch that figure of yours," Hannah mumbled. Stopped dead in her tracks was the teacher, soon whirling around to face the defiant student.

"What was that?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Did I stutter?" Hannah was not in the mood to act nice and polite. Not when she had bad tidings to share later.

"One more crack like that and you're outta here."

"I could say the same about you and your ruler."

* * *

Hannah's feet swung back and forth over the edge of the chair. Only once in her life had she ever been sent here, and that was with Angus as an accomplice. Or enemy, at the time. Boy, was her mother not gonna be happy getting a call from the principal's office! She smiled, knowing Malcolm and Angus would be rather proud of her. And that's what really mattered to her. For just a few minutes she could get her mind off the rough time ahead. Hannah couldn't dodge it forever, lest forever she be dodged.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"What on earth were you thinking?" The door slammed shut behind the thunderous footsteps, strong enough to press indentations in the wood. The young girl knew exactly what her actions would lead to, but she lacked the weakness to care. "You weren't," her mother said, catching up to her retreating daughter. "You never do."

"I'm going upstairs."

"Get back here," her mother interjected. "Now, tell me exactly what possessed you to do this." Her arms crossed in silent thought. "Or _who,_ if my suspicions are correct."

Hannah's face turned red. "It's not his fault, Mom, neither one of them had anything to do with this!" As hurt as she was by Angus' false confession, she'd never blame him for her actions. Though the idea was tempting sometimes.

"Like I'm supposed to believe this was your idea?" he mother scoffed. "You have a whole future ahead of you, you wouldn't risk it all by behaving like some sort of-devil, or- _problem_ child!" Hannah removed her school bag and tossed it on the closest armchair, and watched it collapse to the floor.

"My future?" Hannah asked pointing at herself, slowly turning her finger around. "Or yours?" Her opponent opened her mouth ready to talk, but she was stopped short. "I didn't ask for any of this. School, Uni, none of these have anything to do with what I want to do!"

"What do you want to do?" The two stared at each other in silent combat, each hoping to intimidate the other one. "Be a black sheep living in the slums? Or were you hoping to live off me when you're thirty? Or-"

"Shut up!" Hannah yelled, hands clenched in fists. "I've told you a million times, you never listen to me! Being an artist doesn't mean living on the streets scrimping for every last penny. Being an artist isn't an excuse for living off your parents because you're in a slump. Being an artist means expressing yourself in any way you want, not because you can't do what's considered intelligent to the world. But because that's what you're passionate about! Maybe you like to draw, and even if you're not good at it, it's what you love! Who cares if you can't graph a triangle? Who wants to anyway?" Hannah took a breath before continuing, her mother glowering harshly. "School is great for those who want to pursue topics that need it, like a doctor. You're holding people's lives in your hands, of course you need medical training! Or a teacher, you know, most people need a high level of education to get that job. But me..." An exhale and two bleary eyes later, she spoke. "...Mom, that's not for me. School has done nothing for me since it taught me how to read and write, and that's the truth. I can't sit there wasting my time, fulfilling milestones that _you_ set for me. I have ambitions. And you're getting in the way."

Hannah turned on her heel to resume her journey to her bedroom upstairs when she was forcefully pulled back down. Her arm was completely entrapped within her mother's fingers. "I'm getting in the way?" she seethed. "You're getting in the way of yourself, with the way you've been carryin' on!"

"Let go!" The grip only tightened.

"Spending all your time with those heathen boys down the road has made a mess of you. Your grades are slipping, you're acting up, you're showing disrespect to your elders," she added at Hannah's desperate tries to escape. Her arm was beginning to hurt. "This is not how I raised you, and not at all how God wants you to behave."

Hannah ceased to struggle. She straightened her back and looked her mother dead in the eyes. "Leave God out of this. It's not His fault I acted the way I do, and those "heathen" boys had nothing to do with it either. Not even Angus," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Besides." Her voice dropped to a mutter. "It's not His fault you've been acting out either." With a rough shove Hannah was released, catching her balance on the banister.

"I have done nothing but help you."

"Oh, grabbing me and pushing me is helping me?"

"I was the one who encouraged you not to give up your studies. I was the one who taught you manners and how to be courteous to those around you. I was the one who moved you to a better location so you could get the most out of your life! What thanks have I ever gotten?" Not a sound was uttered more from the enraged woman. Hannah wiped a hand over her eye before her cheek could get wet.

"I know-you're trying," she choked out. ""I know you want what's best for me. But-this isn't what's best for me. I didn't ask to go to private school, I didn't ask to be raised like a perfect little girl. I'm _not_ perfect. You may have taught me that success is built upon a life of intelligence, but you're not the only one I learned from. Malcolm taught me how to take responsibility for something I've done. And to that I say, yes, I acted badly in class, and maybe I shouldn't have. No, I haven't been trying my best in school but that's only 'cause they're not giving me much to take out of it." Another pause to wipe the other eye. "And-and Angus has taught me how to stick up for myself. And to that I say, it's time for me to decide my own future. It's time I started my life instead of simply playing out yours. It's time I quit school." Hannah finally took a few steps up the stairs when she turned around again. Her mother attempted at maintaining a straight and stern face, but couldn't help her quivering bottom lip. A minute passed. "Thank you," Hannah stated calmly, and continued up the stairs.

* * *

Angus took a long drag from his cigarette. Well, they were his dad's, but he would never find out, right? A couple hours ago he saw kids walking down the street out his window, all on their way homes from school. He didn't miss it at all. Only one thing in the entire building would he regret not seeing, and she was his reason he didn't attend in the first place. Of course he'd much prefer the black eye excuse. Maybe he could pass it off as getting in a fistfight, and winning. But he remembered Johnny still attended school, and would kick his ass if the story ever reached him. Oh well, still better than going to school.

His scalp jumped when his bedroom door swung open. His cigarette sat burning in his hand and he was ready to throw it out when he saw his brother stepping into view. "Christ, Mal, I thought you were Mum," he sighed putting a hand to his chest. The bedroom door closed behind him and Malcolm came closer.

"Does she know you're smokin' up here?" Angus gave Malcolm a look to which he shrugged in reply. "Where the hell'd you even get those anyway?"

"Not important." Malcolm nodded knowing exactly where he got them. Angus made room on the bed for him. "What d'ya' want?"

"You haven't come down all day, Mum's gettin' worried." Angus took another drag. "Depressed?"

"No," he answered.

"Angry?"

"Always," he smiled. Malcolm smiled as well.

"Confused?" A sigh. "What about?"

"About why pizza comes in square boxes when the damn food is round," Angus answered dryly. "Is that all?"

"Hannah's jus' got in a fight with her mum," Malcolm explained causing Angus to frown. "Jus' got off the phone with her, she sounded pretty upset."

"Well, I would be too livin' with someone who hated me."

"She doesn't hate Hannah, Ang, just us," Malcolm said.

"Hmmm..." Angus flopped back on his bed, head hitting the pillows.

"Besides, I thought we were 'not so bad'," Malcolm inquired.

"We were, but God know what that woman thinks. God knows what any woman thinks, right, Mally?"

"Speaking of women..." A pillow was slammed over Malcolm's head. "Come on, you know you have to settle things with her. Look. I don't know what happened in the school after everyone left. Maybe I'd prefer not to know. But avoidin' it's doin' no good to ya', is it? I think she might even have a few things to say to you."

"What could she possibly have to tell me?" Angus scoffed. "That we have some homework in maths class?"

"You should be expectin' to hear from her soon, ya' know. She told me she's workin' up the courage to tell you, an' you ought to listen."

"Mal, tell her I'm takin' some time away, did you tell her that?" Angus asked as he sat up. "I need some time alone to myself, I'll call her back when I get the chance."

"Angus, you're bein'-"

"I'll talk to her, Mal, jus' give me a minute." Sixty seconds ticked by on Angus' clock on the wall.

"You uh-still in..." Malcolm moved his head side to side deciding how to ask. "Still in..."

"Still in, _what,_ Mal?"

"Still in-love with her? I mean, you don't sound like it-"

"What am I supposed to sound like? A panting dog?" Malcolm shoved Angus over and stood from the bed.

"No! I jus' thought...if you're feelin' iffy, that maybe it was just a crush after all. That-"

"That you were right?" Angus interrupted. "That I was wrong in my feelin's an' I should forget I ever met her?"

"Damn it, Ang, that ain't what I said!" Angus pouted and continued puffing. Malcolm watched the smoke gradually float upwards and embrace the ceiling before dissipating. He touched the spot where he had been sitting on the bed, to which Angus glared at, then shrugged. Malcolm reclaimed his spot. "Still thinkin' then?"

"Nothin' to think," Angus replied. "'M not confused, jus' need some space. She needs it too."

"You know what she needs? She needs to talk to you, Angus. I'd tell you myself but she insists on it." Angus cracked a half smile. "She needs to get on with it if she's gettin' her 'easy way'," Malcolm added under his breath.

"Easy way?"

"You know her way of doin' things, ya' know. Or...maybe you need remindin'?" Another stillness wafted through the room, the front door slamming shut downstairs. Angus refused to answer his brother's probing questions. Malcolm nodded in acceptance. "Hey." Angus looked up at the nudge on his shoulder. "I won't tell Dad, ya' know, or Mum you were smokin' in yer room."

"If?" Angus asked knowingly.

"If you give me one." Angus reached into his pocket pulling out the stolen pack.

"You can have two if ya' get out of my room." Two cigarettes were exchanged through tiny fingers and hidden in a pocket. The pack was returned to Angus' pants' pocket. After all the driving around and hospital visits he hadn't found the time to change out of his dress shirt. His bowtie had been removed a few hours before and thrown on the floor along with his shoes and socks. Malcolm however had gotten a few hours worth of sleep and allowed time to change his clothes after a shower.

"Boys?" A voice called from downstairs. It was stern and rigid; one that hasn't had the best day. "Come down here."

"You use your mind powers on me instead, Mal?" Angus asked with an air of annoyance. Both boys stood up from the bed and followed the voice they knew all too well.

"Would either of you two care to tell me why I've found numerous flower petals all over the backseat of my car?" Mr. Young questioned his boys. Mrs. Young had begun setting the table and suggested he ask their sons when she didn't know the answer. "Looks like it's been used as some sort of brothel in there!"

"Ask Angus, Dad, I've been sittin' in the driver's seat all night," Malcolm stated. When his brother gave him the evil eye he only grinned. Mr. Young placed a few papers on the kitchen counter and rubbed his temple.

"Angus? What the hell did you do the other night with that girl of yours?"

"William!" Mrs. Young scolded. "Language!"

"What, Maggie, he's fourteen! You think he's never heard it before?" her husband questioned. Mrs. Young put away the extra forks she got out.

"You're not supposed to be the one he's hearing it from. School is bad enough, don't you think?"

"I'm willin' to drop out," Angus interjected. "if it means my language is like that of a model bloke." Malcolm punched his shoulder, something he missed doing whenever Angus said something odd. Angus however, didn't miss it as much. "Hey, piss off!"

"Angus, you know you're still too young, and besides, why throw all that good education away?" Mrs. Young said. "And droppin' out of school isn't gonna wash your mouth out, you're already too involved."

"What good education?" Angus asked. "My guitar is the only thing keepin' me up, an' I don't even have it yet!"

"What you need is a part time job," Mr. Young said. "Save up money after school so you can get one of your own."

"And stop borrowin' mine," Malcolm agreed.

"Oh goodie," Angus sighed sitting down at his place at the table. "I'll start work right away, it'll only take me a lifetime."

"Your brother got himself a job, an' he's doin' pretty well at it," Mr. Young said, gesturing at Malcolm. "Course he's got incentive that if he does a decent job he might make delivery boy."

"Dad!" Malcolm whined. "This wasn't my first pick, but it was the only one with pay on the spot. I'm quittin' though, soon as my band kicks off."

"My band can't kick off when the founder himself don't have a guitar to play!" Angus grumbled to himself. "A broken banjo won't get me a gig at the cheapest pub in town. Mum? Care to lend a few dollars?" Mrs. Young smiled but never answered.

"Anyways, Angus," began Mr. Young as he took a seat next to his son. "on the night of the big cotillion, what happened in the backseat of my car that resulted in flower petals coating the seat and floor?" Malcolm snorted to himself, glad that the attention was off of him and his new job. "Clone yourself?"

"Dad, quiet! That's not what happened at all! I gave her flowers an' we lost them in the back, that's all." The brothers shared a glance, both sworn to secrecy of how Angus got himself hurt after their night of dancing. "I haven't even seen her since."

"That's a way to put it, Ang," Malcolm snickered. Angus reached a hand out to smack him but stopped short when he caught his mother raising an eyebrow at him. Instead he grabbed a napkin and clenched it in his fist.

"So as long as I'm not a grandfather at fifty eight." Everyone around the table exchanged looks.

"Uh, Dad? You are a grandfather?" Malcolm said, raising his voice as a reminder. A pot of potatoes was passed in his direction.

""Not by my youngest, I'm not."

"You're a real geezer, aren't ya', Pops?" Angus sniggered to himself earning a sour glare from his father. A finger pointed at him and his smile vanished.

"Watch it. Someday you'll be as old as I am with a wife an' kids of your own, maybe eight of 'em. At least one of them'll start a family, an' you'll be in the same boat."

"Better get that job started, Pops," Malcolm laughed at his brother, continuing to pass food around the table.

"You too, Malcolm." Malcolm's smile disappeared as well. "Oh well, no time for that now, the food's goin' cold. Whatcha say her name was again? Susan?"

"It's not Susan, Dad," Angus mumbled, twirling his fork in his dinner.

"Sally?" No reply. "Sophie? Sassafrass? What was it?"

"Her name's Susan all right, but she ain't the girl Ang wants," Malcolm grinned. Angus looked up at him, glaring daggers. Being on the other side of the table proved difficult to hurt him now, but he was gonna get it later. A swift kick under the table would do the job for now. "Ow!"

"You okay?" Mrs. Young asked. Malcolm frowned.

"Yeah. Bit my tongue."

"Another girl, Angus? How many do you expect you'll have?" Mr. Young asked. Mrs. Young looked back and forth between her husband and son, having an idea for who the girl was, and hoping she was right.

"There's no other girl, we're jus' friends, there's nothin' to talk about."

"That's not what you told me the other night," Malcolm said casually taking a sip from his water cup.

"Shut up!"

"Angus, I will not tolerate rudeness at the dinner table, and Malcolm, you know not to tease your brother. I've told you both a million times," Mrs. Young reminded. "Now, Angus, you took your friend Hannah to that dance, didn't you?" A few seconds went by before Angus finally nodded. Mr. Young frowned.

"Who the heck is Hannah?"

"You're a bit behind, dear, Hannah is the girl Angus likes."

"Then who's Susan?"

"The girl he used to like," Malcolm answered.

"But wasn't he gonna take Susan to that dance?" his father asked.

"That was before he started liking Hannah," Malcolm said. "He changed his mind last week about Susan real quick."

"I thought Hannah was the one that came over to study every day."

"She is."

"You fell in love with your tutor?" Mr. Young asked.

"I'm not in love with her!" Malcolm narrowed his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Young asked, ignoring his son's defensive comment.

"How is she, Angus, have you heard from her at all?" his mother asked softly.

"I have," Malcolm said cutting Angus off. "She's been in a fight with her mum, though she didn't tell me why."

"That's too bad, maybe Angus, you ought to go visit her tomorrow, since you're stayin' home."

"She's not gonna be home till school's out anyway," Angus mumbled.

"Are you ever gonna tell her how you feel?"

"I do not have feelin's for her!" he yelled, shutting everyone else in the room up. "I never have an' I never will, an' Mal if you open up that big mouth of yours I swear to God-"

"Angus!" his mother scolded.

"Jus' drop it!" The boy stood up from his chair and hurried his way to his bedroom, where the door was slammed harshly. Flopping back down on his bed he pulled out another cigarette from the pack and lit it up. Finally getting tired of smelling his dress shirt he pulled it off and tossed it on a chair, on top of a growing pile of clothes. He got up and searched his dresser for another one but each one he owned had succumbed to the pile. Sighing, he threw his pants in the same pile and slipped on his sweatpants. His weight fell on the bed again. Thinking things over was not working, and he didn't want to waste his time anymore. Simply dropping any potential feelings he might harbor would save him a lot of trouble in the long run, and would keep his hassling family off his back. His heart ached at the thought of ditching Hannah, but he'd get over it. He was sure of it.

Wasn't he?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Wednesday.

Four thirty five p.m.

One hand delicately held the phone while the other twirled the cord around a finger. Two feet stretched upwards allowing the girl to see out the kitchen window where lay an empty driveway outside of it. Three rings later and a voice picked up. Not the voice she was hoping for, but close enough; the driveway was still empty. "Hello?"

"Malcolm?" A loud sneeze was heard on the other end of the phone along with a sniff or two. Finally ending in a sorry groan.

"Sorry, Hannah," he answered. "Cold bug goin' 'round. Didn't get you, did it?" the boy asked wiping his nose on his sleeve. He'd have grabbed a tissue, but they were on the other side of the room, where he couldn't reach. His laundry pile was growing every second.

"No, I've been-I've been away from the kids at school a few days," Hannah answered, rubbing her wrist.

"Oh, 'cause of Friday?" Malcolm asked. "Or...what?"

"Uh, I kind of, sort of, maybe..."

"Yes?"

"Quit school," Hannah finished. "About that fight with my mom? I told her how I felt and dropped out. Of course I had to anyway 'cause of Friday, but...I still made it my decision." She laughed nervously. "Pretty dumb, huh?"

"Not at all! I mean, that's what I did," he laughed. "But, hey, you okay? You don't seem the type to fight with a parent. Especially yours."

"Well, we all have our breaking points," Hannah sighed glancing out the window. "I didn't realize mine shattered until I stepped on the glass... yeah, I'm okay."

"Ya' know, Angus would be real happy to know what you done. He'd be proud of you."

"He wouldn't be proud of the real reason though, this is just a cover up. Is he, uh-" Hannah looked around her kitchen. "Is he available? Do you know?"

"He's grounded, remember? Not to mention his match in the ring," Malcolm chuckled, then sneezed into his wrist again. "Christ. Yeah, he's been nursin' it all week. Course, who knows if he actually knows what he's doin'. You, want to talk to him?"

"Uh, it's okay, I can-well, I was calling to see if he was there, but if you can't get him it's fine-"

"Then I'll get him for you," Malcolm said, cutting her off. "Hey, Angus! Hannah's speakin' on the phone!" He strained his hoarse voice as loud as he could, and when he got no answer, he wondered if Angus really couldn't hear him. "She wants to talk to ya'!" Still nothing. No footsteps or voice came from the hallway upstairs. "Get your arse down here!"

A muffled voice came from Angus' bedroom, which Malcolm couldn't understand. He tried again and received a more audible response. "Bring the phone up here then! If she wants to talk!" Malcolm coughed into his hand.

"Fucker! Sorry, Hannah, not you. Angus!" Malcolm placed the phone on the table and started towards the stairs. He picked it back up again. "I'll be right back." Quickly Malcolm took each step and ended up at his brother's door, right across from his own. His fist pounded on it, increasing the volume each time. "Hannah's waitin' for ya' on the phone! Angus?" Pressing his ear against the wood, he could hear the faint voice of Chuck Berry playing on his record. "Angus, open up!" The boy on the other side sat on the floor, his back to the door. A notebook was seated on his lap, a pencil in his right hand. His left hand was curled in a fist, leaving a dimple on his left cheek. The whole morning he had spent practicing his drawing, and he was finally getting the hang of drawing a person. This person bore a resemblance to Angus with his curly hair and lips. A pair of horns stood on his head with a whipping tail behind him. If Angus could build any sort of persona of himself, he'd pick this one. Next to him lay a magazine, open on a scandalous woman, sporting nothing but a street sign saying, 'One Way'.

It had been glanced at a few times, and his fingerprints still lingered on the pages. And sure he got some entertainment seeing the different women. What boy his age wouldn't? But after a few minutes the magazine got set on the floor beside him while his notebook took its place. Along with a few drawings he caught himself subconsciously scribbling a name on the paper. His own, and another. Eventually he had a whole page filled with the same name, different fonts covering the surface. One written in cursive next to one surrounded by hearts. He hadn't put those there, his pencil did. Malcolm kept pounding away on the door, soon overriding the music. "What?" Angus yelled over his shoulder.

"I've got your girlfriend on the line, she's got a few things to say!" Angus rolled his eyes and continued scribbling. "C'mon, Angus, show some decency!"

"I'm a bit busy here, Mal, maybe later!"

"Busy," he muttered. "Busy, what? Busy wanking?"

"Busy! So fuck off!"

"C'mon, it's somethin' important! I don't know for sure, but if it's what I think..."

"She ought to come over then, if it's so important!" Angus yelled. "Tellin' me over the phone isn't real courteous!"

"She's worked up all this courage to tell you, the least you could do is pick up the phone!" The pounding continued. Malcolm was ready to pound a hole into the door. If he hit Angus, well, served him right. "Get your fuckin' arse out!"

"Don't let Mum hear that mouth," Angus taunted, smiling at his words.

"Mum's pickin' up your milk an' ain't home. That's why I picked up the phone, now it's your turn to talk!"

"Rain check," was his only response. Malcolm persisted on knocking the door down, only to be drowned out by the record player's volume increasing. Angus smiled to himself again but winced when a sharp jarring behind him pushed him slightly forward. Malcolm was glad he was still wearing his shoes, though he would have preferred the door open. Turning back to his work, he sighed at the single yet many names he had printed in his notebook. Slowly his pencil ceased to shade the letters in the center of the page. His left hand took hold of the top and ripped it out, crumpled it up and threw it against the wall, bouncing off the trashcan.

Malcolm stormed down the last step and grabbed the phone still lying on the table. "Hey, sorry, Hannah, I can't seem to get through to him, he's bein' an ass again tonight." He sniffed a little and cleared his throat expecting an answer. "Maybe you can come over later? I hate to give in to him, but he's not budgin'." Still nothing. "So...are you gonna...Hannah? Hello?" Nothing but a lifeless dial tone replied. Hannah's phone in her kitchen was hung back up on the hook, her footsteps retreating upstairs. The driveway was no longer empty.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Mrs. Young scrubbed the afternoon dishes with a tune in her head. One that craved attention, but not one she knew all the words to, so she hummed it instead. Angus knew all the words from hearing it on the family radio so many times every evening but he didn't have nightly sewing to distract himself. He learned it rather quickly. Of course, he'd never sing it aloud.

He drank the last of his milk, inhaling every last drop. His mother would always reprimand him, but it seems he never heard her. The humming stopped and a look was sent his way, but Angus only set the cup down when he was finished. The cup was set on the table and the straw fiddled with when Malcolm walked through the front door with his guitar case. A bundle of tissues was removed from his pocket and set in front of his brother.

"Really got me today, this one," Malcolm smiled. "Every last one of those, soaked."

"Fuckin' gross," Angus whispered, shoving them away from him. Taking a glance at his mother it was evident she hadn't heard his word usage. One by one the tissues were picked up and placed in the trashcan and the sink was now washing hands along with dishes. When he had finished, Malcolm returned to the table, resting his arm on a chair. "You go practice again?"

"Little bit," he answered. "Can't come up with one good song among us, it's like they have no experience whatsoever."

"It's your band," Angus replied. "Tell them to piss off and let you work it out." His brother scoffed and picked at the chair with his fingernail.

"I'd have done that by now if I wouldn't get my ass kicked."

"Malcolm," his mother warned. He turned his head.

"Sorry, Mum." Angus snickered at the look Malcolm gave him. "You've seen them all, right? Yeah well, I'm not gonna chicken out of a fight, but I ain't startin' one with those gorillas either. You though, you look like you could go for a match again. Your eye isn't as purple anymore."

"What color is it now?" Malcolm squinted as he gazed over Angus' smug face.

"Little yellow, little red."

"Red?" Angus asked alarmed.

"Glowing like a demon." A smile replaced his panic. "You may not have a band yet, Ang, but be glad you're not in mine. They'd drive you nuts."

"I wouldn't join your band if you paid me," Angus chuckled. "Though if you want to pay me anyway with your wages...any gigs soon?"

Malcolm moved the hair from his face. "No good ones. Just one at the club down the road and..." He looked behind him at his mother and leaned in. "the private school outside of town."

"But that's a girl's school-"

"Shh, I know. We're playin' a few songs, then leavin', as the girls have to get back to class."

"How'd you land that one?"

"Drummer knows a guy." An apple was taken from a bowl on the table and sneezed on. "Shit." Angus laughed. Malcolm took a bite anyway. "You goin' to Hannah's?" It was Angus' turn to shush his brother. "What?"

"No." His straw continued to be fiddled with.

"Why not?" A frown and a shrug. "Why not?" he pressed with a whisper. "You can tell me, Mum's not listenin'."

"Go away."

"Ang, why not?" Malcolm pushed away Angus' hands that attempted to wave him off. "It's Thursday, time's runnin' out-"

"What does Thursday have to do with anythin'?"

"If you talked to her, you'd know." The shoving got worse as neither boy gave up the fight. It was difficult to keep up the whispering as well. "Stop!"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I want to, but it's her-job-let go!" Angus had taken hold of Malcolm's wrists and pinned them down upon the table. The sink had ceased to run, the occupant drying the last cup.

"Everything okay over there boys?" their mother asked.

"Yeah, we're just bein' dumb."

"Well, Angus is."

"Shut up!"

"Boys, stop that, I've had enough of tellin' you what you already know. Angus, let go of your brother. Malcolm, enough with the smart remarks." A second passed as Angus slowly let his brother's wrist out of his hand. Malcolm steadily pulled a chair out and sat down. Each boy waited patiently for their mother to finish drying the cup, put it away, and leave the room. The minute she did, the argument proceeded.

"This is not a thing to toss aside, Ang, just go see her today."

"Why? It's not like I have any feelings to announce, there's no need to rush."

"Maybe I was wrong, okay? Maybe you do know what you're feelin', I was just askin' you to think before you threw your emotions under the bus."

"I don't want your yappin' at me, I know what I'm doin'." Malcolm sighed and put a hand to his hair. "You ever have a girlfriend? Or someone you liked?" The boy sat silent for a minute.

"Sure. Yeah, I've had a few that I've considered."

"But have you ever had a serious relationship. Ya' know, one with meanin' to it."

"Yeah," Malcolm shrugged. Angus raised an eyebrow. "Well, there was one you never knew about. Mum didn't know, and I didn't tell you knowin' you would run that big fat mouth of yours. That was one girl she didn't need to meet. So to answer your question, yes. I have."

"But you didn't have real feelin's for her did ya'? Did ya'?" The boy rolled the apple between his hands in thought while Angus folded his in wait.

"I mean...she was nice enough at first, and yeah, pretty cute-but the more time I spent with her, the more I realized our relationship wasn't goin' anywhere. We really didn't need each other. I couldn't make her happy, and she certainly wasn't my idea of good company, so we ended it. Or-rather _I_ ended it. I never loved her. Never told her I did. But I think she loved me, or at least thought she did. Seemed pretty upset when I let her off...worse than I was. Look. All I'm sayin' is I don't want my little brother confessin' to somethin' before he's ready. I don't want you gettin' hurt."

The table was silent save for the apple getting nicked by the grooves. Angus put his head in his hands and sighed. "If you were so eager for us to be friends...if you were so mad at me for chasin' another...if you were so desperate-"

"I wasn't desperate-I...Ang, who do you sit next to in class?"

"Hmm? Which one?"

"Doesn't matter. Maths."

Angus sighed with his lips. "I sit right in front...in the corner. Some bloke, don't know his name. Don't care to know his name."

"Science?"

"That class I sit in back. I'm usually fuckin' around, so I didn't pay attention. What's this got to do-"

"Hang on. Art?"

"Uh, God what's his name...Thomas? I think? Maybe Tony." Angus smiled for a minute in thought. "Hannah's in that class too." Malcolm gave a half smile.

"Angus, who do you eat lunch with?"

"Well last week and before I'd sit with the kids from the theater club. Kind of ironic that they don't start drama," he chuckled. "Once in a while I'd join Hannah an' her friends but they'd always be makin' weird faces at me. The friends, not Hannah. Or maybe she was, but then again that's jus' her face. I'm used to it."

"Who's in that club, Angus? You?"

"Certainly not," he retorted. "If I were in that club, Mum would not have known I spilled her perfume three months ago on the rug. You would have been the one in trouble. Anyway, uh..." The boy closed his eyes in pseudo thought. Both of them knew he had no clue who was in that club. Just a cute blonde, a tall exchange student, a red head with glasses and a couple of wannabe stoners. Angus wondered what kind of plays they could have possibly performed.

"They're the same group of kids since primary. Jean, Doris, Freddie, Luuk, an' Hudson."

"I knew that," Angus scoffed.

"Yeah."

"Well Smarty Pants, how'd you get so popular?" Malcolm shrugged.

"I never really knew them, hell. I've never spoken a word to them besides when Freddie borrowed my pencil and never gave it back. But I still knew them from class, an' I knew who I sat next to."

Angus crossed his arms and swung his short legs under the table. With a pout, he stared at his empty cup. "What's this got to do with anythin'?"

"Angus, have those kids ever talked to you? Have those kids ever considered you their friend?"

"Probably not."

"Have you ever hung out with any of them after school, or in between class?" Angus sighed again.

"No, I would always walk home with you. We'd go home to see George an' after George left...I'd always just hang out with you. I mean, after Jackass Johnny quit bein' your friend, we jus' stayed together. Hannah would come over, or we'd go out together..." Malcolm would never admit it, but he could have sworn his brother's eyes were wet. "You quit an' I didn't...Hannah only has one class with me an' we were separated for drawin' on each other..." He smiled.

"What about your first day of school?"

"What about it?"

"Who'd you sit with?"

"I tried to sit with you, but you made me sit with Hannah."

"Why?" Malcolm asked taking another bite of his fruit.

"She was new, I was new. Made sense at the time. But I certainly didn't want to." Again the room was quiet. "'M glad I did." Angus looked at Malcolm for an explanation for all the questions, but he was occupied with his apple. He decided to let him speak when he was ready.

"Surely if none of those, pesky, immature kids didn't get along with you, then you got along better with the adults growin' up, huh?" Angus couldn't help but laugh in disbelief.

"Surely they hated me, I was the pesky immature one. A real problem child everyone called me. You too, if we were honest. But I had a special way with my tricks, an' I wasn't afraid to get in trouble. A real, lock-up-your-mothers child I was, eh Mal?"

Malcolm leaned back in his chair and grinned. "Sure was." Several minutes ticked by. Angus didn't need to ask his question anymore. Instead he changed the subject.

"So uh, this woman of yours..." He inquired with a grin.

"Yeah?" Malcolm imitated the look.

"What's her name?"

"...Sheila."

"You're kiddin'."

"We both wish I were, me an' her. Surprised you never noticed her, after all, she was pretty cute."

"If she was a grade or two ahead of me I didn't get the chance to notice her. What's she look like?"

"Long brown hair, curly, two big brown eyes an' a little spot on her face right...there." Angus laughed as Malcolm poked him on the cheek. "Last I saw her of course. I was fourteen."

"Fourteen?" Malcolm nodded. "Wonder why I didn't suspect anything."

"Cause I'm jus' that good. Actually I think Mum suspected I was doin' drugs or somethin' 'cause she came to me one day an' asked me if that was a cigar burn on my neck." Angus waited with rapt attention. "Nah. Just a Sheila-sized hickey." Both boys laughed till their breaths were short, and looked around to see if any foreign attention had been roused. When the coast was clear they continued. "Told her you took a swing at me."

"I was just about to ask that," Angus answered. "What'd she do?"

"She said she'd deal with you later."

"Must have forgot, 'cause I haven't been dealt with. How uh-how'd it happen?"

"Angus I'm not tellin' you what you already know, an' besides, I'm not gettin' into that-"

"No! I meant-" Angus leaned in and whispered. "were you on a date or somethin'?" Malcolm hesitated to answer.

"Was at her house."

"In her bedroom?"

"Parents weren't home." Angus widened his eyes. How come he had never been notified of an event so risky yet still so enviable? "She invited me, I thought 'why not?'"

"Did you ever..."

"...no. I stopped it before it got worse an' she sent me home. Truth be told, I wasn't ready." The apple core was tossed toward the trash, bouncing off the rim into the garbage inside. "An' neither was she."

"She mad at you?"

"She sent me home, didn't she? Must have been a little pissed, I mean..." Malcolm sighed, reached for another apple, then retracted his hand. Angus grabbed it and offered it to him but Malcolm waved it off. The apple was in the bowl once more. Malcolm coughed something harsh into his hand then continued. "A few days later I told her, what was goin' on. We stopped seein' each other an'...that was that."

"How come you never told me? I mean...how come you're only tellin' me this now?"

"Eh, the situation called for it, I guess. An' you're fourteen now gettin' feelings for a girl. You're in my shoes, you'll understand better."

"I could have understood at twelve."

"Yeah, when just a year ago you let your dream woman get snatched up by the bastard of the school. He's still on your case, Ang."

"I know, I know. Man, he's hated me since primary." Malcolm sighed, wanting to say something but couldn't quite get the words out. "Fuck, what'd he have against me?" Looking into his eyes, Malcolm painfully spilled the truth.

"Johnny's little brother died in a car accident." Angus was silent. "He was your age."

"I-I, I never knew-"

"They were ridin' bikes down the street, his brother on a trike. A car came speedin' down the road an' Johnny swerved in time, but his brother couldn't steer very well. Johnny hopped off his bike an' ran to grab his brother but when he turned around there was this high pitched screech..." Angus couldn't speak. Malcolm animated the story with his hands keeping Angus' attention. "That was all he saw. His brother was in front of the car but had been sorta knocked to the side an'...that was that."

"Where...where were their...their parents?"

"Their parents? Well, his mother was inside the house, prolly cookin' dinner or somethin'." Angus swallowed.

"And...his dad?" Malcolm gave his brother a vacant stare.

"...He was drivin' the car."

Angus could not believe what he was hearing. After years of torment for seemingly no reason had suddenly begun to make sense. It may have been only his imagination, but his eye seemed to give a sharp pain, right where it had been punched. Reminding him of that torment. His hand, no longer bandaged, stung a little. His neck with the faded bruise, was still a little sore. But he'd be lying if he said his heart didn't hurt worst of all.

"He-he told you all that?"

"He was pretty open once he realized I wasn't an enemy. I came up to him, ya' know. 'Cause I saw him sittin' alone. Told him I had a little brother an' he seemed put off by that. Now you know why."

"Now I know why," Angus agreed, slowly nodding his head. Footsteps were heard a few rooms away but they kept to their own business and never disturbed the boys' conversation. Malcolm had sat calmly with his hands folded on the table while Angus was fidgeting with his own. His feet weren't swinging under the table anymore; they didn't have the energy. "That's-that's a lot to take in." Malcolm nodded. "Now I feel bad for callin' him all those names and-an' all that stuff I said about him-"

"Don't beat yourself up for that, okay? It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"Even then, I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, I called him a bunch of stuff too, I'm the one who picked a fight with him 'cause he was harrassin' you. I wasn't a great guy to him either."

"But-but you at least were his friend for a while, I didn't even-" Malcolm sighed.

"Look. He was an' still is a bastard. He does a lot of things he shouldn't. You really shouldn't feel so bad for callin' him out on it. I'm not tryin' to tell you his actions were justified, I'm jus' lettin' you know his life is just as real as ours."

All was quiet at the table for the longest time. Angus rubbed his eye with his hand and a wince on his face. Malcolm couldn't help but notice. "Hey, you want some ice for that?" Angus only nodded. The young man stood up from the table and opened the freezer where Angus had placed his prescribed ice pack. It had been carelessly moved to the back, behind the frozen vegetables and bread. Grabbing it, he closed the freezer door and held it up to his brother's eye until Angus grabbed it and held it there himself. His eye didn't stop hurting, it just got colder. "That," Malcolm pointed as he sat back down. "wasn't okay for him to do. No matter what's happened. You didn't deserve that." Angus didn't respond to that. Instead he changed the subject.

"What else are you not tellin' me?" he asked. Malcolm sneezed.

"What do you mean?"

"Two big-no, _huge_ life events occur, and I'm just now hearin' about 'em. So. Anything else?" Malcolm rubbed his neck.

"Except Hannah's little thing she's got goin' on, no."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"How about you talk to her about it?" Angus sighed.

"I don't know. I don't fuckin' know."

"You still like her, right?" Angus frowned.

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Malcolm shook his head.

"No, no, I mean, do you still...love her? You never really gave me an answer the other night."

"Honestly Mal, I don't know. I've been thinkin' about your advice, and hearin' all your stories today...I still don't know. I...need more time to think."

"It's Thursday, Ang, you don't have much time left."

"Why, what is so important about Thursday?" he asked.

"Just-do you promise me that you'll go talk to her tomorrow?" Malcolm asked with pleading eyes. "There's somethin' you need to know, and she really ought to be the one to tell you." Angus didn't answer. "Promise?"

"It'll have to be after she gets out of school tomorrow anyway, an' by then she may not want to-"

"She's dropped out of school, Ang."

"What...?"

"That fight with her mum? She got sick of livin' the way she was an' finally snapped." Angus was once again rendered speechless. "Told me yesterday on the phone while you were 'busy'."

"But-but Hannah would never drop out before the required age, even if she was sick of it. Was...she really that miserable?"

"I wouldn't say miserable," Malcolm chuckled. "I know part of it was annoyance at you for ditchin' her there after your night of fun on the dance floor."

"She wouldn't drop out of school for that."

"No, but it made her more inclined to snap at her mum." Malcolm wanted to ask his question, but decided to save it. Angus didn't look ready to answer it anyway. "If you talk to her about it, she'll tell you more than I can."

"I'm willin' to talk to her just to pat her on the back for finally breakin' free of that jail. Course, that means...oh shit."

"What?" Malcolm asked worried. Angus looked up with a sad smile.

"There's no one else there that I'm friends with." Both boys laughed a bit, but stopped short as they realized the reality. "I gotta hurry up and turn fifteen."

"Trust me, Ang, time does not need to hurry up right now."

"Wait, what is she gonna do if she's not in school? It'd be real hard to make University in her shoes."

"I don't know, but-I think it'd be easier if you went and talked to her yourself. If not today, then tomorrow morning?"

"Morning?" Angus groaned. "Mal, you know how I am with mornings..."

"Angus, you're gonna have to trust me on this one. You'll regret it if you don't." The look on his brother's face was determined and urgent. One who would stop at nothing until justice was done. Angus flipped over his ice pack.

"How much regret?"

"As much to last the rest of your life." A moment passed.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

"Fuckin' hell," the young man swore as he lay in his bed the next morning. The bright, winter sun had barely come up over the neighboring houses leaving the room dim in comparison. Activity downstairs settled on his already pounding head, the alarm clock soon to follow. An overnight glass of water stood on his nightstand, offered to his lips, then placed back where it was. A freight train of a sneeze came from the room across his and he frowned. "Thanks a lot, Mal."

Angus was sick.

A slight fever had him out of bed earlier than he would have liked, and sleep never came to take him back. With a blanket draped around his shoulders he made the trip to his parents' room, and woke up his mother. She gave in to his puppy eyes and found some medicine in the cupboard. One tablespoon and a gag later he was sent back to bed with a short visit every ten minutes. In fact, right that minute another was due in three, two-

"One more tablespoon, Angus, then I'll let you rest again." The boy sat up in bed with a groan. His shirt had been tossed on the floor in a fever induced sweat but now he was shivering. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders again and grabbed the spoon from his mother's hand. The medicine was green-currently his least favorite color, though he no doubt figured his pallor held some as well. Downing it in one try, he handed back the spoon and collapsed into bed. His mother's warm hand pressed against his forehead and cheek. Angus knew in the back of his mind that he had always taken his mother for granted. He promised he never would again.

Another promise had been made as well, one that hadn't been kept. It couldn't be. Not with him ridden with fever. His empty glass was taken off the nightstand and his mother stood a distance from the bed. "How're you doing?"

"Dunno," he mumbled. "Dizzy."

"Anything hurt?" A nod. "What?"

"Everything." He earned a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, son, try to get some sleep, okay?" Angus didn't answer. He knew he wouldn't get any. "I'll get you some more water." Her footsteps left the room and Angus curled himself more into his blanket. He considered grabbing his shirt from the floor but he wasn't willing to leave the bed for a second. Besides, he was too exhausted anyway. Malcolm never got this sick. Then again, Malcolm was one of the toughest guys he knew. Colds were but an inconvenience, he'd never let one cripple him. It had been a long time since Angus had one, he almost forgot how to be sick. Or at least, how to deal with it.

"Here Mum, I'll give it to him."

 _Speak_ _of_ _the_ _devil..._

"Hey, Angus," a slightly better than hoarse voice said. A groan came from inside the blanket. "You up for a walk today? Here's your water."

"I feel like complete shit, Malcolm."

"So do I, I never let it stop me."

"I have a fever. You didn't. And right now my balls are freezing over under this blanket and will break off if I leave. So." Angus pulled the blanket over his head as Malcolm ripped it completely away. "The fuck are ya' doin'?"

"Come on, we've got to get goin' to Hannah's, we'll get your scarf and hat on, let's go."

"I am stayin' right in this bed, now give me the fuckin' blanket." Angus made a grab for it but only managed to snatch a corner and lose it. "Come on, let go!"

"Angus, you promised!" The older boy almost sounded like a child with his whine. The game of tug of war only proved their youth.

"I'll see her this afternoon!"

"When it's probably too late? We'll just go now an' go together." Angus once again grabbed a hold of the blanket and grasped onto more than a corner.

"You're the one who got me sick in the first place, this is your fault!"

"What, I did nothing!"

"Stuck all your damn tissues in my face!" Malcolm laughed to himself.

"Oh, right." The blanket continued to be stretched at the seams when their mother walked in.

"Malcolm, what on Earth are you doing?" she asked with impatience. Both boys turned to the doorway where the woman stood, hands folded over her chest.

"Ang's got to come with me," he started to explain but she wouldn't hear of it.

"He has a fever, Malcolm, he'll be staying in bed until he feels better." Angus shot a smug look and lay back down, wrenching the blanket from his brother's hands and curling up inside. "I've just given him medicine, he'll be up for it soon."

"But Hannah's-" Malcolm stopped himself short. Arguing with his mother never did any good, and when Angus had inherited her stubbornness, neither one was going to budge any time soon.

"I'll be over there, Mal, I still promise you that." Malcolm looked back and forth between the woman and potato bug. With a shrug he placed his hands in his pockets and backed out of the room.

"Fine. I'm goin' over there then. Don't know when I'll be back. Angus," he nodded toward his brother. "Mum."

"How's she doing, everything alright with her and her mum?" Mrs. Young asked before the boy could leave.

"Uh, not sure. She hasn't really updated anything." He cleared his throat. "I'll let you know when I get home, Ang?" No answer. He was asleep. His mother gently pushed him out the door and closed it behind both of them. With a few more light sneezes, Malcolm was out the front door and on his way down the road.

* * *

It was three o' clock long after the time Malcolm had come home. Angus had finally woken from his sleep and trod downstairs. He was warmly dressed even though the temperature had risen a good few degrees. Malcolm noticed his presence from the table and faced him. "'Bout time, you goin'?"

"Yeah," he sniffed. Fixing his scarf and shifting his hat, he sat down on the couch to tie his shoes. Malcolm silently watched him. "Woke up about an hour ago, still feel a little dizzy."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah, hope she recognizes me," Angus snickered. "Don't know how long I'll be stayin'." Malcolm felt a lump in his throat form and he choked it down. With both shoes tied, Angus stood and stomped the ground with each foot as if trying them out. Feeling in his pockets he pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Careful, Ang, Mum's still here ya' know. Dad's in his study."

"Well, I'm goin' now, they won't see," he answered, still checking around him. Placing the stick in his mouth he lit it, and grasped it with his fingers. Malcolm tapped his knuckles on the table, glancing at his watch then back at his brother.

"You nervous?"

"A little." A lot.

"Anxious to see her again?"

"Always am," Angus mumbled.

"What was that?" Malcolm asked leaning forward.

He hesitated for a minute, then shook his head. "Nothin'." After watching him stand there smoke for a bit, he spoke up again.

"You've about an hour, ya' know."

"For what?"

"An hour left."

"Yeah, until what?" Malcolm didn't answer and instead grabbed his glass from the table and returned it to the sink for more water. Angus frowned at being ignored and scoffed, once more fixing his hat and heading for the door.

"Angus."

"Yeah?" he asked in his groggy voice, the cool air blowing through the open door.

"...give her one last hug for me."

"What f-" Angus was cut short as Malcolm took his glass with him out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room. His retreating footsteps pounded up each step and his bedroom door closed. With a shake of the head, he was out the door.

* * *

The wind had picked up a bit now and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. His head was still spinning a little and he had to keep a slow pace in order to stay upright. His meandering gait also stirred his thoughts more than that of a quick one. What would he say when he got there? Would she be happy to see him, or completely pissed? Maybe he should have brought her something...nah, she'd think he was up to something. Besides, only couples gave things to each other like that.

 _One hour left..._

Malcolm's words repeated in his mind. Realizing his watch was not where it should have been, he walked a little bit faster. Only a little. Walking too fast would result in him falling to the ground, ensuring his trip to be for naught. Like a turtle he nuzzled his face in his scarf, only taking it out once in a while to have at his cigarette. His hat held some curls in his face keeping his forehead warm. Kids walked down the sidewalk going the opposite direction, all in school uniforms. None of them recognized them, either due to his hidden appearance or simply due to their lack of acquaintance. Neither explanation would surprise him. He just moved out of their way.

Up one street and down another, he recalled the roads he would take with Hannah as they walked to his house from school. He remembered the day they explored the music shop together, and the look on her face when he suggested it. That guitar he always wanted and would stop at nothing to have...perhaps just a peek wouldn't hurt. The detour would barely make a dent in the _hour he had left._

Glancing down both sides of the street he crossed it, and came up to the big glass windows. Out of respect his cigarette was crushed and thrown away and he slowly stepped inside. Everything looked the same; amplifiers were still stacked against the wall and guitars still hung here and there. Bracing himself, he walked to the other side of the window and there, next to the Fender, was his prized soon-to-be-in-his possession. A brown Gibson SG, with all six strings still intact. The price tag still hung from the neck, blowing from the breeze under the door. Surely it was still too expensive for his pocket, but...he couldn't help but notice...if he squinted, he could see the number on the tag...appeared to have been scratched off with marker.

He could only hope the price was lower. Any more and he'd have to take his father's advice and get a job like Malcolm. After hearing more about it, he wasn't too thrilled. What fun was there to have if you couldn't take your work home? Standing on his tip toes did no good, and he wished he had someone on his shoulders to take a look for him. He wouldn't drop her this time.

Looking behind him at the front desk, he didn't see anyone. No one else was inside the store, and if anyone was working today, they weren't available to tell him the new price. He brought his hand out of his pocket to cough harshly into. His nose was burning from the cold and he really wished for a tissue. A nice soft one.

He considered waiting for the man at the desk to come out, so he could inquire. Waiting might prove to be wasteful, however a few minutes later someone emerged. He was tall and lanky, short brown hair with green eyes. Angus watched him carry a box with him from the back full of albums. As he stocked the shelves Angus noticed how he sort of threw them there. He was a bit sloppy with his work, and none of the albums stood straight. He knew right away Hannah would fix them had she been there. A Monkees album was placed next to Little Richard. He smiled as he remembered the present he gave her used to roll the carpet out for his main question. He remembered the hug she gave him and the smile that she wore. One sock rolled up with the other felled down, her hair tied up while she taught him the much needed yet useless algebra. The night at the dance- "Hey kid."

"Huh?"

"You got them googly eyes on ya', ya' know. Kind of freaking me out."

"Oh," Angus said shaking his head. "Sorry." The man only laughed.

"Thinkin' 'bout a girl, were ya'?"

"Mmm, in a way."

"Figures. You were starin' at me though, had to make sure." Angus gave a half smile at him. "Need somethin'?"

"No uh, jus' lookin'." The boy walked away from the desk and scanned the shelves full of the messy work ethic. "Had to see if my guitar was still here too."

"Is it?" Angus nodded in the direction of his prize. "Oh, I see. _Your_ guitar, huh? Heh, well I hear the expensive ones are the ones they don't let touch the ground."

"Tell me about it," he sighed. "Well, it's still here an' that's all that matters I guess."

"Surely you didn't come all the way here jus' for that," the man said. "Or were you jus' making a quick stop?"

"Uh, you could say that."

"Your girlfriend's house?" he asked with a grin. Angus didn't grin as much.

"No, just a friend's."

"Does she think that too?" He stopped walking toward the exit and turned around.

"Look, I've got to go, I'm short on time as it is, an' there's no use tellin' a man I've never seen before all of my...wait a minute..." Angus said squinting his eyes at the man. Dumbfounded how he couldn't put two and two together, he realized this was not the man he knew that worked here. "Hey, where's the other guy that was here?"

"Oh, you knew him?"

"Sort of," he shrugged.

"He kind of got fired, ya' know."

"Fired?"

"Yeah, this is my first day here actually. This place almost closed down because he was the only one who ran it. I just moved here lookin' for a job an' landed this one. Good thing too, or 'your guitar' would have been shipped off to Bangladesh."

"You, wouldn't happen to know what happened to the other bloke, would you?"

"I heard he got in trouble for mouthin' off to a customer not too long ago. Don't know who it was, some old woman I think. She kept hasslin' him or whatever an' he finally had enough of it." The man set the box down on the table in front of him and leaned one arm on it. "Ya' know, rumor has it that a kid around your age gave him the idea." Angus' eyes turned wide.

"You don't say," he stuttered.

"Yeah, he told the cops, 'cause of course the lady's gotta call 'em, he says he doesn't regret a thing, an' he'll look for a job back in his home town. With nary a nickel in his pocket but with pride on his face." A small grin crept its way to his lips, but guilt settled over his heart like a fog. He really hadn't meant to cost the man so much. Though Mrs. Banker deserved every mouth full. "Well, guess you'd better get goin' now, don't want to miss seein' your, 'friend'."

"What? Oh uh, yeah. Bye." As he stepped his way to the door, the man called out again.

"Next time bring her here, maybe I'll give ya' both a discount!" With a smile and a nod, Angus closed the door behind him.

Meandering down the streets again he found himself in a familiar area. Being daytime he didn't recognize it at first, but he could feel something was off. The gate, the brick building...the sharp corner he bumped into someone trying to turn it. His eye started hurting again as he thought of that dreadful night. What started as his dream turned into his nightmare. He dragged himself to Hannah's house only to, to...

Why couldn't he remember?

His _one hour left_ had been cut in half now without telling him, so he thought he had plenty of time to take a walk around the area and try to recall that night. Most of it he didn't want to, but the missing pieces were still scattered in his mind. Maybe if he could pick them up...

"Angus!"

 _Who now?_

"There you are," a girl said, running up to him. Her long blonde hair was in curls and she pushed them behind her petite shoulders. Out of breath from running, her voice was sweet like honey and her uniform messy, but cute.

"Susan," he addressed. She smiled in return.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," she said twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "About, you know."

"I'm afraid so," he answered coldly. She winced at his tone, but knew she had to endure it. She knew she deserved it. "Go ahead, talk away."

"Angus, please, you have to listen."

"I'm listening."

With a shift from her heels to her toes she placed her arms behind her back and looked to the ground. Angus stood there silently, hands still in his pockets, eyes narrowed. He sighed as he waited for her to talk. "I'm so sorry about what I did, I didn't mean any of it-"

"I figured."

"No, that's not what I meant to say. I mean, I was hanging out with Johnny and the guys. They're not so swell guys you understand." Angus nodded.

"I should think so," he stated rubbing his eye. Susan bit her lip.

"How is it?"

"Hurts." With a wring of her hands she dared to take a step closer to him.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far," she whispered. Her pretty hands were red from scratching them and squeezing them, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. It made Angus uncomfortable to see her this way. "When you ran away from me I felt hurt...after trying so hard to get your attention, all for nothing." Angus took a sharp step toward her.

"What about me, huh? After all those years of tryin' to get your attention and gettin' pushed aside for a bastard? Got tired of it, Susan." He coughed into his elbow as he moved away from her. His voice was getting more hoarse every word he spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked calmly after he had finished.

"Yeah," he mumbled.

"Johnny asked where I ran off to, and I couldn't lie to him. If I did he'd-" She shook her head of the thought and continued. Angus raised his eyebrow at her. "So I told him I had gone to see you for a bit, and he-he came up with the rest. I'm sure he saw us, Angus. I'm sure he saw me."

"Why didn't you fuckin' say anything, Susan?" Angus spat at her. "I'm gettin' the shit beat out of me an' you just stand there and let him!" Tears pooled in her blue eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Angus stood there waiting for her to talk, suddenly feeling a little sorry. What she did was wrong, but yelling at her for it would never solve it. Johnny would take care of that for him. It was him he should be mad at. Then Angus thought of what Malcolm had told him the day before. He decided the real villain of the story couldn't be named. Putting a hand to her shoulder, he spoke softer. "Hey, I'm sorry for yellin' at ya', I'm sorry." Susan's tears spilled over in a soft weep. Angus hesitantly wrapped his arms around her while she cried into his shoulder. Soon enough however, she pulled away.

"No, I'm sorry," she hiccuped. "I wanted-wanted to say s-something, but I knew he-he would take it out on m-me, and I was scared to-" Angus once again pulled her in for a hug, a real one. Her crying continued but she didn't try to stop it this time. Her arms stayed stiff by her side as her body was wracked with sobs. A few minutes passed as she eventually calmed down. Looking up from his shoulder her fair face was flushed and her eyes red. Angus felt bad again for not having tissues on him. Wiping her tears away she smiled at him. "I've known this whole time you liked me, Angus," she finally said, her breaths still choppy. "I will admit I never felt the same."

"Kind of got the picture a long time ago," he answered. He didn't think it right to tell her of his plan before the dance, not right now. "Did Jackass used to be a good guy to you or somethin'?"

She was hesitant to answer. Finally rolling up her sleeves she revealed a few light bruises on her arms. Angus stared at them in shock, then thought it rude and looked away. She was also staring at them. "These are his. All of them. He's never hit me, it's just-his hands are big, and his grip is strong." She rolled her sleeves down. Angus shifted his weight from one foot to the next looking anywhere but her.

"Are-are they recent?"

"One of them is, the others are kind of faded. This only started a few months ago, he didn't use to handle me so. It's-what I get, I suppose."

"No, it's not," Angus argued. His eyes stared right back into hers now, hiding nothing. "You don't deserve any of this, no one does."

"After what I did to you, Angus, I'd say otherwise."

"Hey, I've forgotten about that now," he grinned. She shook her head with one of her own.

"Yeah, right. Look, maybe I don't deserve his treatment, but-he didn't deserve what he got dealt either. You-do you know?" Angus nodded. "I feel, if I leave him, then I'm throwing him out for life to strangle."

"Stayin' with him isn't your best bet either, ya' know."

"I know," she sighed. "I just-he's got some things to work out. He'll work them out and everything will go back to normal." She took Angus' hand in hers and smiled. "Though I have to admit I feel bad turnin' you down. You grew up well." Angus blushed.

"Thanks."

"But I know someone who'd be much better for you than I would," she winked. The boy smiled in return and squeezed her hand.

"And who might that be?" he asked.

"You know very well who. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were off to her house right now." She bit her lip wondering if he knew what he was going to her house for. A certain look entertained his face, one of thought and consideration.

"You're right, I am."

"Neither one of you have been to school for a few days, is everything okay between you two?"

"Oh yeah," he reassured. "Hannah I guess got sick of her mum's parenting tactics an' me...well, I took a week long recovery," he smiled. Susan smiled sadly back at him, taking her hand away from his.

"I really am sorry about that. Let me make it better." She surprised him when standing on her tip toes, she closed her eyes and kissed his cheek. A few weeks ago he would have melted right at her feet. But a yearning in his heart kept him standing. She pulled away and laughed at his crimson face. "Better?"

"Uh, yeah, thanks."

"Well, you ought to get going. I'll see you later, Ang." Susan turned around and began walking back to her own place. Angus slowly turned to go when he heard someone shout his name. "Angus wait!" Susan came running back to him panting.

"What is it?" She removed her school bag and rummaged through it. Angus watched with curiosity but also impatience as he had no idea how much of his _hour_ was left.

A crumpled piece of paper found its way to her fingers and she grasped it and pulled it from the pile of school supplies. "I've been meaning to tell you, you remember that note you asked me about? The day of that party in your basement we all got busted for?" Angus laughed.

"Yeah, that one. What about it?"

"I told you I got a lot of notes from a lot of guys, but I didn't mention how little notes from girls I get." He raised an eyebrow again. "I guess you put the wrong one in my locker, eh?" The paper changed hands and was unfolded. Angus' name was written at the top in cursive with three words written after...

 _I love you_

His hands were shaking. His heart was wrenching its way out of his chest. Every feeling of confusion was suddenly replaced by one thought. One emotion he had so long fought against, but let have the final word. It consumed him entirely and he let that happen too. Only when he was detained from these feelings did he realize their true extent. He was sure of it now. He knew what he had to do.

Placing the paper in his pocket he turned away from Susan and began walking down the street. "Are you okay, Angus?" Susan called after him.

"I've never been better!" he yelled back in his hoarse voice. "You tell the whole school the news! On Monday, get up to the front of every class and spread the word!"

"What's the word?" Susan cupped her hands around her mouth as she called to him.

"I'm in love with her!" With the biggest smile he could manage, he took off down the street at full speed. Disregarding any symptoms he had as they were masked by euphoria and joy. His heart had leaped from his chest and was running alongside him, cheering him on. He was flying; he could have sworn his feet had never touched the ground in those minutes. Every corner he turned he had to throw himself around or he would have just run right past it in his flight. Rumbling from a passing vehicle was feet away from hitting him, but on he flew.

Turning on the final street gave him the biggest adrenaline rush he ever had. His hat almost flew off from the wind and his scarf had blocked his vision more than once. Finally it was in his sight. Her house. His stride had lengthened and he reached her front door in seconds. Fixing his disheveled appearance he coughed up a storm into his arm. The sudden exercise had knocked the wind out of him and he couldn't breathe an ounce of air. Once he gained control of his lungs once more, he let his heart do the knocking. Loud enough for sure.

Still breathing hard, no one came to answer the door for him, and he knocked again. Louder. He knew Hannah's mother would probably be less than eager to open the door for him, but this was important! Deciding he was making quite a scene, he thought maybe knocking on a few windows would get their attention. Sneaking into someone else's backyard wasn't foreign to him, especially at a time like this. With quick and clumsy steps, he made his way past the gate and right up to the kitchen window.

Looking inside, there was no one there. It was dark, but the sunlight outside shone through. Looking again, he realized the whole room looked bare. The counter was completely clear, the table was gone as were the chairs. Angus squinted his eyes in confusion. Were they redecorating? He moved on to the next window out in front, the living room. Presenting itself was the same thing: an empty room.

Now he was getting nervous. Maybe they had been robbed and needed help inside? Angus made his way up back up the porch steps and tried the doorknob. Locked. He envied girls at the moment, for keeping little clips and hair things that were able to pick locks. Long fingernails even. He searched the grass for any broken glass he could use. Luckily enough he found a stray picture frame hook on one of the steps and inserted it into the keyhole.

Fiddling with it he finally managed to activate the tumblers inside and slowly pushed the door open. His steps echoed every time he took one. "Hello?" he called. His voice filled the empty barren room. "Anybody here?" His eyes caught a glimpse of the stairs leading to Hannah's room. Swiftly he made his way over.

Finding her room he fidgeted with his hands. He had never been up here alone, Hannah was with him last time. What would her mother think about this? With a shaky hand he knocked on her door. "Hannah? You in there, ya' walnut?" Opening the door made him nervous, but he did it anyway. "Hannah?" Her room was empty.

No bed, no dresser, no Hannah. Angus stepped inside and looked around. The whole place was deserted. As if no one had ever lived here. As if he had just imagined the whole thing. His hand felt the note in his pocket for assurance. There had to be some logical reason for this. Malcolm would know. He would have to spill the news now, if he couldn't ask the girl. With one last look around, he returned to the first floor.

"Hello? Hannah, are you here?" he tried again. He should have known it was useless, no one was there. The boy stepped outside and closed the door after him. The house didn't look as scary on the outside. It was only when the door was opened that its true horror was revealed. Once again Angus was flying down the street, all his joy gone.

* * *

His own front door slammed open to his bidding and he stormed inside. "Where is she?" he called out.

"Who?" Malcolm answered from the table. His guitar was in his lap being tuned and strummed slowly and sadly.

"You know damn well who, now where is she?" Angus shoved everything in his path aside to get to his brother. Malcolm stared up at him with gloomy eyes.

"What are you talkin' about, wasn't she there?" The boy was grabbed by the younger and hoisted to his feet, the guitar crashing to the ground.

"No! She wasn't there at all, I ran to her house an'-an' everything was just gone! Where is she?" Malcolm's voice cracked as he tried to explain to his frantic brother.

"You were too late, Angus," he answered. Angus frowned at him. "They must have left before you got there."

"What are you talkin' about?" I still had plenty of time! I ran there as fast as I could-I almost got hit by a fuckin' TRUCK to get to her house, I can't be too late! Too late for what?" Malcolm placed his hands on Angus' quivering shoulders.

"Hannah's movin' back to the states with her mum," he explained. "She's been tryin' to tell you for a while now, but things never seemed to work out. Was-was she really gone?" he asked trying to choke back any tears. Angus was fuming. Hot angry tears poured down his face as he shoved Malcolm back into the chair.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?! You just kept your mouth shut the entire time, watchin' me suffer now?"

"It was Hannah's job to tell you, an' you were ignorin' her! Trust me, Ang, I was gonna tell you myself but it was her burden to carry! Don't get upset at us for this." Malcolm was shoved out of the chair onto the ground.

"It's not my fault either! I'm not the one tellin' his brother he doesn't know his own feelings and keepin' him away from his friend, I'm not the one keepin' secrets from his brother, I'm not the one..." Angus' voice broke off into quiet tears. He stood there with his head down, hands clenched, nails digging into his palms. Malcolm watched him for a moment then slowly stood up. Tears had come down his face too. "And you-" he cried. "you're not the one who loves her."

Angus was pulled in for a hug at his brother's will. Both arms wrapped tightly around him, one hand rubbing his back. "I do love her, Ang, just like I love you," he spoke quietly. "I'm h-hurting too, ya' know."

"You-you got to s-say goodbye," Angus whimpered into his brother's shoulder. "I'll never see her ag-ain, and-" Mrs. Young had heard a commotion from her bedroom and hurried to investigate. Mr. Young had been in his study but also heard the noise.

"That truck must have been the moving van," Malcolm wondered aloud. "I bet she just left." Angus cried harder. Their parents showed up from different sides of the room, both with confused and worried expressions on their faces.

"What's that matter?" Mrs. Young asked coming up to her sons. She brushed the hair back from Angus' face and lightly gasped at his wet and red eyes. He looked away embarrassed to be seen in such a manner by his mother. But eventually he didn't care anymore. A deathly cough came from the younger boy landing on the older. Mrs. Young felt her son's forehead. "Angus, your fever is back, are you feeling okay?" Rage boiled in his blood again.

"If you hadn't gotten me sick, I could have seen her on time!" he yelled pushing his brother away. "This is all your fault!"

"It's not anyone's fault!" Malcolm yelled back. Once again he got shoved to the ground, but this time Angus didn't hold back. His hands were clenched into fists as he attacked Malcolm. Mr. Young rushed over and pulled Malcolm away from Angus but the boy didn't quit. Mrs. Young had to hold her son back to keep him from hurting anyone else within range, even if it meant getting herself hurt.

"Stay over here, Malcolm, your mother's got him." Malcolm watched through painful tears as his brother was restrained by their mother and taken upstairs. He put up a fight the whole way, trying to break loose and take his anger out on his brother. It hurt like hell to see him like that.

Angus was dragged up the stairs in a sick and crazed mess. His hat had fallen off in the scuffle and his scarf was undone. After holding him in her arms for a few minutes all while whispering calmly to him, he finally calmed down enough to be released a little. His mother took a good look at him. Sweat glistened on his forehead despite his shivering, and his face was flushed. "C'mon, let's get you to bed, huh?" His sheets were pulled back as his mother took the jacket off of him. Slowly the bed was occupied, Angus laying shaking, hiccuping every breath. A hand reached down to dry his tears and push his hair back. Tears had formed in her eyes too. She knew exactly what happened.

The piece of paper Susan gave to him had been taken in Angus' hands before his jacket was removed. He was sure not to let anyone see it. "I'll be right back with some water, okay? Some water and medicine." With a kiss on the head, Mrs. Young left the room.

Angus could hear voices downstairs, some quiet, some yelling. He pulled the paper from under the blankets and looked at it. With shaky hands he crumpled it up and threw it as hard as he could. He didn't know where it landed nor did he care. What he had really cared most about was gone.

What started as his dream turned into his nightmare.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Scenery painted itself on the windows of the car, vanishing as quickly as it appeared. Tires rumbled down into potholes, rocks, and the occasional curb. A hand reached out to palm the window and was met with one identical. It's never sure which hand imitates the other, but perhaps in this instance, the faded reflection put out her hand so as to comfort the real girl, whose gloom didn't need a second image.

Her mother glanced next to her and adjusted her hands on the wheel. Turning onto the highway, any chance of a final goodbye from either of Hannah's friends was considered faint. Both of them had waited all morning. Malcolm showed up, sure. Bright and early too. Sick. Hannah opened the door and smiled for a second, soon vanishing as her eyes searched for his brother. When Malcolm shrugged in response, she cracked another smile, smaller this time, and hugged him.

* * *

 _"Good to see you too," Malcolm croaked in his hoarse voice. It was a few minutes before they separated. Hannah's eyes searched once more for the other boy, but in vain. "He's sick," Malcolm croaked again. "We both are."_

 _"Is he worse than you?" the girl inquired. The boy coughed._

 _"He jus' got it, a full fever an' everything," he answered. Looking around him as well for any stray ears, he smiled. "He's a bit of a baby."_

 _Hannah laughed a little, then suddenly stopped. There wasn't much time left before the truck came. She rubbed her wrist and glanced at her feet. "Will he-be coming later, or..." Again Malcolm shrugged._

 _"He better, else he can't say good-" The young man stared into her eyes, those that were still fascinated with her shoe buckles. His face fell as well. "Good, good..." He cleared his throat. "He'll come. He promised. And...I promise you he'll come this afternoon, if not later this morning. Why, any minute he might be coming 'round the corner." Without speaking, both seemed to know he wasn't. Hannah sighed inciting Malcolm to place a hand on her shoulder. "I promise."_

 _"He'll come," Hannah spoke up finally looking at him. "He'll manage, even if he is sick."_

 _"So uh," the boy began, changing the subject. "How are you? You uh-anxious to get back to the states?"_

 _"I mean, I've grown up here, I don't really remember America enough to miss it. This is my home."_

 _"Your accent will change back," he said with a smile. "You were just startin' to get a real authentic Aussie voice."_

 _"You both are too," she stated. "I mean, with your voices it's a little harder to tell, but it's there."_

 _"Our voices? Somethin' wrong with 'em?" he asked with a look._

 _"Nothing, nothing. But..." The girl began laughing to herself despite the foggy heart in her chest. Malcolm reached a hand over and tickled her neck making her laugh more._

 _"You makin' fun of us or somethin'?" he laughed with her. Any old stranger walking down the sidewalk would have scoffed or stared in confusion. But these two children didn't care, as they enjoyed laughing together for the final time..._

* * *

Sighing, Hannah removed her hand from the window, and rested her cheek on her fist. After waiting a few more hours after Malcolm had gone home with one last hug, she had given up hope. A promise made doesn't mean a promise kept, and she learned that the hard way. Did he forget? His brother would have reminded him. Was he really too sick to come? Angus was a tough guy, despite Malcolm's idea of him being less adaptable to immunity inconveniences. Maybe he...chose not to?

But why not? It was last week they had let the music in the old gym twirl them 'round the floor in waves of euphoria and happiness. It was that night they lost themselves in the other's company as they held each other in their arms. It was that moment Angus decided to, even if on the spur of the moment, show a rare display of affection.

A groove in the road shook the car, sending the girl out of her thoughts. The clouds had begun to darken over the sun and Hannah put up her sun visor. Not a word had been exchanged between the passengers the whole trip so far, and few would be exchanged further still. The woman driving seemed not to be aware of her daughter's depression, and she'd never know the factors of that night that only deepened the trench she was in now. No, she'd never find that out.

"Shame the sun went away," she finally said keeping her eyes on the road. "It was such a beautiful day." Hannah didn't think the day could ever be beautiful. "Ready to be off the road, above the clouds where the sun is. Ready to be home."

"We were home," Hannah replied softly. Her mother gave a swift glance in her direction.

"You were born in America, dear, we both were. I grew up there-"

"Well I didn't. I grew up here, this is my home." The driver sighed.

"You'll really like it there. I mean, I know you were too young to remember any of it, but...there's all different kinds of climates, and mountains, forests, and the animals aren't as rough looking," she laughed to herself. "It's summer over there, school's out so you won't have to go back for a few months."

"I'm not going back."

"You have to, America doesn't just let their students out so young like here does."

"I'm not just taking my leave, I'm dropping out," Hannah replied, her voice firm. "I told you, I'm not wasting my time anymore." The older woman straightened her posture and declared with a voice of steel.

"Well, sorry to step on your so utterly thought out plans, but you have no choice."

"It is too my choice, I'm done taking orders from anyone." Hannah crossed her arms, knowing good and well it upset her mother when she did this. Sure it made her a bit childish in her appearance, but it was just the right touch to add a little defiance in her arguments.

"Young lady, you live under my roof. You are fourteen years old, under my roof living by my rules. You will finish school and as soon as you move out you can do whatever your immature little head pleases, but until then you're going to school."

"Let me live with Angus then," Hannah mumbled. "I'd sooner go by their rules than yours." Mouth agape, her mother frowned at her and stared back at the long and winding road ahead of them. A thick silence settled between them. Hannah opened her window a tad letting the cool air balance out with the tension.

"That boy never came over, did he?" Hannah winced. "The doorbell never rang a second time."

"He was sick," she replied simply. Her mother smirked to herself, imagining this to be the beginning of her daughter finally letting go of those bad influences she called her friends. Dropping out of school and defying authority could only be the work of those two boys, and their work must be undone one way or another. Hannah turned her head so she could lean against the seat away from her mother's eyes. "He had a fever and couldn't...couldn't come."

The color of the sky had cast a dull shadow on the woman's face, making the lines on her face bolder this particular day. Her lips were red and proper, with not one hair on her head out of place. One unacquainted with her wouldn't dare take a chance to make hash of her command. More times than not this intimidation factor had been used to her advantage. "Takes you to a dance and doesn't even say goodbye, what a young man he is."

"It doesn't help that I never really told him," Hannah defended, fiddling with her seat belt. "It kept getting put off and of course I got cold feet and-"

"Maybe he wanted to make this as least awkward as possible for the both of you," her mother suggested. "Perhaps his feelings didn't quite match yours and knowing how sad this farewell would have been, he decided to stay at home." Hannah clenched the seat belt within her fingers, knowing exactly what her mother was getting at. And it was working. Using every last ounce of strength she had left, she ignored the chilling statements spewed out at her like erupting magma. "Better close your eyes and catch some sleep, honey, it's a _long_ way to America."

Within the pocket of her jacket, Hannah pulled out a flower petal. A petal from the same bouquet given to her before the dance. Most of it was left in the backseat of Malcolm's car, but one solitary petal had lodged itself into Hannah's shoe and she discovered it after Angus had brought her home. She kept it; not as an odd vagary, rather simply to remember that night. Though now, with the wind blowing on her face, the rain sprinkling her cheeks, and her whole world in one man distanced more and more every second behind her, perhaps that night was one she would rather forget. Clutching it in her fingers, she held it to the window, and set it free.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

Cigarette after cigarette was plucked, smoked, and crushed with the same fingers that had given it life mere minutes ago. The depression deepening on his pillow left by his head was no match for his mind's sorry ache, and his heart's worsening state. His eyes were glued to the wall, constantly checking the door for any movement. Getting caught smoking would end in his distraction removed from his reach, and his emotions would magnify greatly.

It didn't matter, he supposed, he finished the last one anyway. Just in time too for his bedroom door slowly opened, and in his father walked. The cigarettes belonging to him, Angus counted his lucky stars. What he had left of them.

Mr. Young walked in slowly, as if he was a stranger invited into someone's house for the first time. It wasn't often the man visited his sons' rooms; he had no reason to. His wife usually took it upon herself to comfort and control them. Seeing her just as heartbroken, however, with her head sunk down to her chest and her arms gripping either side of the chair, he decided he ought to help out.

Taking in the details of the room, Mr. Young edged his way in. _This room is messy, he's got a lot of oddities collecting dust up here. Is that...a magazine? I never got that for him..._ Kneeling down by the bed his face met his son. A pale, red nosed, bleary eyed, face. His eyes glanced up for a second seeing his father's smiling ones, then returned to looking at the wall. Tissues were sprawled around the carpet beneath him and Mr. Young stepped over them and sat on the bed. "Hey, son, you mind if I take a rest here?" he asked. Angus shifted over giving him room. _Boy, your bed is lumpy!_ "Ah, that's better," he said laying down next to him. "How's my boy doin'?"

"..."

"Still feverish?" he asked feeling his forehead. Angus closed his eyes under the cool touch of his father's palm. The hair was brushed from his face. "Hey, you miss her?" Angus sniffed, unsure if it was his cold that made him. He burrowed further under his blanket. "Want a drink?" The cup was declined and set back on the nightstand. "You really liked her, eh? I know how you feel." Angus gave his father a slight frown. "I do, ya' know. Long way back when I first met your mum. Loveliest woman I'd ever seen and I knew I'd never get another like her. You know what I did?"

"..."

"I introduce myself, that's what I do. I say my name, and I ask what hers is. Young, can you believe it? Sweet Maggie Young, soon to be Sweet Maggie...Young," the man finished with a smile. Angus rolled his eyes a little, but thought it funny all the same. With a reminiscent smile the man continued. "We became good friends in our relationship as well as husband and wife. I-won't go too far into that, your mother can cover that subject." Angus couldn't help but give a slight silent laugh, but it faded quickly. Mr. Young stole a glance at his son, happy that he could make him smile, even if only a mere second. "We married, bought a home, and had a lovely child. Then we had another one. And another one. And another one, and another..." Angus started laughing again, this time vocally. His father clasped a hand on his shoulder and shook it in jest, laughing as well. "Then we had you. And boy, we were _quite_ finished. There was always a kid in the house, there was always one too young to go off on their own. Eventually George left an' that's how it's been since." Angus had once again covered his face with his blanket, suddenly feeling a slight chill. A dry cough worked its way through his chest and the glass of water was offered to him again. He took it this time.

"You okay?" After he nodded, the glass was taken from his hand and set back on the nightstand. "You throw your dirty laundry in the drawer over here?" Mr. Young asked, scrunching his face. "Smells a little off." Angus eyed the drawer in question, where he had hidden the stolen tobacco after its use. He made sure to crush the flame completely before stuffing them in his wooden nightstand, yet he hadn't thought to mask the scent. "Smells familiar, actually-" Angus began coughing into his blanket again, harsher than before. The health of his son grew in importance and he forgot about the putrid distraction on his other side. The coughing stopped sooner than expected and Angus really didn't need the water this time. "Anyway, you and Malcolm were the closest it seemed, being so close in age an' all. Despite all the fights I hear you get into..." Angus cracked a grin. "Almost this entire family went into music, same goes for you an' Mal. I'm real proud of you all. Proud of _you._ " Angus earned a kiss on his head and lightly smiled. "Now my boy here is almost all grown an' he's falling the same way I did years ago. What was her name again? Susanna?"

"..."

"Johanna, Miranda...help me out here, son."

"...Hannah," Angus' hoarse voice replied. It was muffled by his blanket.

"Hannah? Hannah! That's it, good ol' Hannah. I never really got to see her too much, save for when you kids were much younger. What uh...what exactly happened to her? I hate to ask, but I'm still a bit behind on your love life."

"There is no love life," he answered sniffing. "I guess today she was movin' back to America an' no one-no one bothered to fuckin' tell me."

"Angus..." his father warned. He didn't respond. "Did Malcolm say anything?"

"Said it was her job," he replied dully.

"And she didn't say anything either?"

"No! Doesn't say a fuckin'-not a single word this whole time an' lets me find out last minute when she's already gone!" Mr. Young placed a hand to his son's eyes to stop the late tears from falling. "Not a damn, bloody word."

"Son..." The man sighed trying to put a sentence together. "Imagine how she felt. That's some pretty heavy news to share, she must have been scared out of her wits! Being separated for a week don't help matters either-"

"This isn't my fault," Angus interrupted. "I never would have stayed at home this whole time had I known."

"I know, I know." Mr. Young patted Angus' shoulder in hope of some consolation. The boy in turn pouted, wiping his nose with his arm. "I know. You know she feels just as poorly as you do, you were her friend as well. Had you heard any rumors at school that she might be leavin'?"

"No." His voice was quick and rough. Throat grainy and dry, the word was hardly audible. "Not a fuckin' word." Mr. Young sighed again.

"This is no one's fault, son. Understand? Not Malcolm's fault, not Hannah's fault, and certainly not your fault." A few moments of much needed silence fell between them. Mrs. Young crept up the stairs with mouse like footsteps, each one smaller than the last. She braced herself upon entering Angus' room but stopped as she saw her husband and son. She remained hidden, the thought of interrupting such a peaceful and rare moment undesirable. After a quick talk with Malcolm, assuring him there was no reason to feel any guilt, she came to check on her youngest. So far the peace had been kept with her husband taking the part. But she knew how that boy of hers was. "I know you love her, son."

"No I don't! I told you guys, I never have an' I never will! She's nothin' but a-"

"Angus, calm down!" The boy had squirmed his way out of his father's embrace and thrashed away any attempt at a return. Mrs. Young started in to help, but stepped back knowing Angus was already exhausted with sickness, and still so from his first struggle. He was already showing signs of weariness.

"I hate that stupid little-"

"Son, calm down! Calm down." Angus' arms had been secured to his sides by his father's. The boy surrendered to his clouding fatigue and illness. Tears had spilled out from his eyes and pooled on the fabric of his father's sleeve. His raspy cough had returned, his chest now a punching bag for their numerous arrivals. His father had begun to rock him as he started shaking from his fever. "Shh, calm down."

"I hate her! I hate him!"

* * *

Downstairs Malcolm winced at the voice he heard in misery. His guitar sat on his lap while his hands worked together to get a new string wound in as one had split when it met the ground in Angus' pain driven scrap. His fingers were sore and one was bleeding, but it distracted him from thinking, feeling, reliving the misfortune that day. His heart went out to Angus who didn't have such a diversion. Hearing his brother scream with pitiful attempts at anger only flooded his mind with the sound, and the string took minutes longer to replace than it should have. The words shouldn't have meant a pinch to him, he knew he didn't mean it. Though sometimes words hurt worse than the sharpest rock you could ever throw.

* * *

Mrs. Young wiped her eyes with her thumb and stayed hidden behind the doorway. Angus' thrashing had finally stopped but his hoarse lamenting hadn't. "I hate her...I hate her..." His words couldn't be distinguished from harsh wheezing to those that weren't close enough. His fever seemed to be rising yet his constant shaking would articulate otherwise. "I hate her..."

"Shhh..."

"I hate her."

"No you don't," his father whispered. "You love her. You wouldn't be feeling this way if you didn't love her." Angus didn't answer. His voice had all but burned up. The flame of his energy had been smothered.

 _I hate her._


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

_"Wish I could stay longer," he whispered in her ear. Her face was buried in his shoulder as they embraced._

 _"I wish I could stay."_

* * *

Malcolm took each step up the stairs with patience towards his little brother's room. Sleep had hardly paid him a visit last night and he was sure his brother was completely languid. Normally a Saturday was a banquet in the desert to the two boys but today was only a heartache.

The hallway was dark and cold from the distance to the vents at the front of the house. A silence fell over it as well. Only the running faucet in the kitchen made the slightest noise, with the occasional feminine sigh and juvenile cough. His path seemed to narrow the closer he came to the door.

* * *

 _"Is there any way I can write to you?"_

 _"You know the address," he answered stepping away. "Course with the band gettin' bigger I don't suppose I'll be there forever."_

 _"Has Angus' band kicked off?" the girl asked, her hazel eyes glistening. Malcolm cracked a sympathetic grin, tapping his fingers on her shoulders._

 _"Hasn't even started, tell ya' the truth," he chuckled. "He's still savin'. Hey, if he ever makes it big you ought to go see him. He'd like that." Hannah glanced down and murmured,_

 _"I'd like it too."_

* * *

At last he reached the end of the hall , Angus' door right across from his own. His fist rose up to knock, but hesitation held him back. What would he say to Angus? What would Angus say to him? He might not even be up for talking, especially if the fate of sleep spared him. One hand rested on the doorknob, the other hand rapping softly. With a turn of his wrist the door was open. Angus was still in his bed, one arm draped over the side while the other lay hidden. His eyes were closed, his hair a tangled mess, and his face no better. The tissues had continued to accumulate on the floor and there were now three glasses of water on his nightstand.

Malcolm didn't want to wake him up. Angus could be cranky with a full eight hours and he was not sticking around should he wake up with less. Turning on his heel he sneaked out of the room. "Mal..."

He turned to the croak behind him. Angus' red eyes were open and he shifted so both of his arms were visible. His curls fell in his face refusing to stay when he moved them. Surely their mother would have him get it cut. "Yeah?"

"Could you snag me a couple of smokes?"

Malcolm scoffed. "Does it look like I'm made of money?"

"No, go get some of Dad's."

"That's the worst idea, if I get caught I'm dead, if he notices they're missing, I'm dead. If he catches you you're dead."

"I'm dying right now without a smoke, Mal, this cold is killin' me."

"Which is why you shouldn't be smokin' at all," the older boy reasoned. Angus sighed and collapsed back on his bed. Malcolm's hands found his pockets and he raised an eyebrow at his brother. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to do one nice thing for him. Just one. Looking over his shoulder he saw no one listening and no one to cut the plan short. "Tell you what." Angus gave a sidelong glance. "I'll go down to the store an' get some for ya'. How's that?"

"What's the catch?"

"Nothin'. As long as you keep yer mouth shut, I think we'll both be okay." Angus closed his eyes.

"Sure."

"Anythin' specifc, or..."

"Whatever looks the best."

"Well, it might have to be second best," Malcolm said pulling a small sum from his pocket. "Maybe third."

"Whatever you buy."

"You feelin' any better today?"

"Do I look any fuckin' better?" Angus asked pulling the blanket over his face. Malcolm smiled to himself.

"Dunno, can't see you. I'll be right back, Ang, we can talk when I get back."

"No hurry," Angus said his voice slow. Closing his bedroom door, Malcolm trotted down the stairs and grabbed his coat from the table. Dark clouds had recently covered the sun and it looked like rain. If he was quick, he might be able to light one of his own cigarettes on the way home.

* * *

 _"Is this a new job she's got or..."_

 _"It's uh-sort of a family thing, my mom left America to get away from her parents always scratching at her heels I guess, and now she misses her old life," Hannah explained. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed her wrist. Both children were seated on the front steps of her house talking while they still could. Malcolm's knees were pulled up to his chest while the girl swung hers off the step. "Guess she doesn't care about mine," she muttered._

 _"Maybe she doesn't know," Malcolm suggested. "Maybe she doesn't realize how much Australia means to you or how much Ang means to you." Hannah wiped her eye and sighed. Malcolm watched her a bit before he asked his question. "Was anything going on between you two?"_

 _"I have no clue," she admitted. "You've known him longer, you've seen him this week. After the dance he took me home...that's all that happened. Oh, and of course the accident." The word spilled out like venom from her lips. A venom that felt worse coming out than going in. Malcolm frowned as well._

 _"He didn't say anything to you? Admit anything?"_

 _"When does Angus ever admit anything?" Hannah laughed. Deciding the confession laced with delirium to be a mistake, she refrained from divulging anything. Malcolm sighed and glanced at the sky._

 _"Denial is his strongest profession."_

* * *

A few drops of water peppered his face right before he entered the corner store. It wasn't busy in the slightest and for that he was thankful. Being sixteen was already a hassle getting cigarettes but his height was in no favor of his either. The man at the desk smiled warmly at him and Malcolm increased his odds at a sale by smiling back. The shelves were high and concealing. He decided to have a quick look around before he began his mission.

Comic books and newspapers livened up one half of the store while frozen goods and alcohol supplied another. He wouldn't mind bringing home a beer or two. Course his mother would smell it before he even walked through the door. Then she'd search his other nooks and crannies in case he smuggled anything else. Angus would kill him for blowing it. He made his way to the candy aisle where he took Angus all the time as kids. Just to look, he would say.

A large bag of Smarties lay on a shelf. The only one left, surrounded by plenty of smaller ones. Angus didn't do small when it came to candy. Especially his favorites. The boy was rather upset the last time he was denied a trophy like this. Malcolm felt a little bad about it ever since, but would doing something about it now take away the guilt? Smarties instead of cigarettes was a much safer purchase yet he knew Angus would find something to get upset about. Malcolm really didn't have enough money for both anyway.

* * *

 _"I bet your new school will be better than our old one," Malcolm encouraged. The bark of the tree behind him poked through his shirt but he didn't have time to care. "You'll make a hundred new friends, you'll graduate top o' the class-"_

 _"I wish the rules here applied there too," she sighed with impatience. "Can't do anything without a diploma and you can't just leave at fifteen."_

 _"Angus would have no choice but to self-destruct," Malcolm laughed. "You really have to go back?" Hannah nodded. "Going to uni at all?"_

 _"No way in hell. I'm not graduating just to get stuck in more school, I'm leaving first chance I get."_

 _"That's the attitude," he smiled. "Real proud of ya'."_

 _Hannah smiled and unashamedly went in for another hug. The bark pressed more firmly but he didn't notice. "You're like the brother I never had," she said into his shoulder. The boy's smile grew three sizes and he kissed her head. Her smile shrank after a fashion when she thought of something else. "I guess that makes Angus the boyfriend I never will have."_

* * *

His fingers fiddled with the coins in his pocket as he stared at the bag of candy. He would have one left if he bought it. No one else had wandered into the store, and Malcolm was wondering if he could really get away with it. If he would really dare...

He picked the bag up and carried it to the front. It was a loud little thing the whole journey. Lucky for him, cigarettes were much quieter.

"Wish I could still eat these," the cashier said taking Malcolm's attention. "My teeth ain't so good anymore, an' choco gives me heartburn."

"That's too bad," the boy consoled. "They're for my brother, he loves the stuff."

"He gonna share any with you?"

"Not willingly." The man laughed. As the price tag was searched for, Malcolm's eyes searched down at the miniature shelves bolted to the counter. Rows of smokes and matches filled them up. His left hand reached over and drew one pack out, nimbly storing it in his coat pocket. Quickly he looked up to see the man hadn't noticed. In return, Malcolm hadn't noticed he was still talking to him.

"...since 1954, and the whole time he'd be yellin' at me, jumpin' on me, an' it was all I could take not to send him back to the hospital." Malcolm blinked in response, uncertain of the true context.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Yep, brothers are a handful. Three ninety five, please." His right hand clenched all the coins he could and in his haste they sloppily clattered all over the counter.

"Sorry about that," Malcolm admitted.

"No trouble at all." One coin by chance rolled off the counter inciting the man to pick it up. Malcolm's hand again reached for a pack and quickly stored it in his other pocket. He wasn't going without a little treat for himself too. "Still need five cents," the man said after they had been counted.

"Oh." The boy reached into his pants pocket for any more money but found that not a single coin was left for him. Apparently he didn't have as much as he thought. He recalled when Angus "forgot" to pay him back after being lent money for a gumball a few weeks before. One little gumball instead of a whole pack of Smarties. The man noticed the trouble in his search.

"You seem like a good fella, I'll let you have it for less," he said.

"Really?" Malcolm asked. The man collected the coins in his palm and smiled.

"Sure. Not many people have the decency to return a smile, an' you're good to talk to, on a day like today when no one's in your store."

"Well, thanks a lot."

"Tell your brother they're a gift from me."

"Will do." The bag was hoisted into Malcolm's arms and carried home. In the back of his mind he knew sneaking two packs of cigarettes for two underage boys was not a sign of a "good fella", but in the front of his mind he didn't care.

* * *

No one at home troubled him as he carried the bag of sugar up to his brother's room. No offer to help, yet no interrogation either. The second trip up the stairs was much less stressful. He knew what he was doing this time.

"Come in," Angus answered as Malcolm knocked. The door swung open to reveal Angus in the exact same spot as he had been left in.

"Hey, Ang."

"What's that?"

"A little somethin', from me to you." The bag was placed on his lap. Angus sat up to get a better look.

"Smarties? What'd you do, ransack the place for the biggest one?"

"Snagged the last one," Malcolm replied with a smug face.

"You didn't chicken out on my smokes, did you?" Angus asked raising an eyebrow. Malcolm took a seat in a nearby chair. The two packs were pulled out from his pockets.

"One for us both." One pack was tossed at Angus and he caught it swiftly.

"Maybe you _are_ made of money," Angus marveled.

"Nah. I paid for the candy, that's it." His brother's eyes widened.

"You mean..." Malcolm grinned. "You won't steal from our own house, but you'll rob a convenience store?"

"I'd feel worse cheating Dad out, ya' know. And hey, I'm robbin' the rich to feed the poor, we need 'em more than they do. Yeah, I paid for those Smarties all right, but I was five cents short." Angus paused opening the package to glance at Malcolm.

"Oh, sorry about that," he blushed. Coughing into his hand he finally tore the bag open. Smarties spilled all over his bed. "Shit. Wait, how'd you pay for these then?"

"Guy let me have them. Five cents short of course." Angus let a small grin slip through his lips. "For bein' a good guy. An' not stealin' a couple cigs."

"You're a real trooper, Mal."

"Damn right, be thankful."

"Thank you, mister." A handful was popped in his mouth, a few handed to his brother's outstretched hand. Both boys chewed their candy in silence.

"How're you doin'?" Malcolm finally asked. Angus shrugged.

"Not great."

"You miss her?"

"The fuck do you think?"

"Okay, sorry I asked," Malcolm sighed. "You goin' to school Monday?"

"Mum says so."

"Maybe she's changed her mind?"

"There's no changing her mind. My eye isn't as noticeable, my hand is fine, an' I've already had my fair share of vacation." Angus took a few more candies.

"I won't lie, goin' back will be rough. I wish I was goin' with you to help with any trouble Johnny deals ya'. I don't care how much he hates you, now is the last time for a scrap."

"I don't want you there, Mal. I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but supposin' you need help-"

"Supposin' I can hike up my skirt and throw a punch if I need to. Supposin' that if anyone there's got somethin' to say to me they better bite their damn tongues off first." Angus wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His breathing grew heavy. "She's never fuckin' comin' back, I hate her!"

"No you don't!" Angus didn't answer. Malcolm's heart burned and broke when he saw fresh tears rolling down his face. "You never have and you never will!" Angus covered his face in his arms bringing his knees to his chest. His body shook with silent sobs. Malcolm stood from the chair and approached the bed, moving the bag of candy aside. A hand reached out to rub his back and Angus didn't fight this time. Malcolm in an instant would trade all the happiness he had ever felt to take Angus' pain away. He would do it every day if given the chance. "Susan might be interested in all this."

"I don't want Susan!" Angus yelled before covering his face again.

"I meant she might be interested to know where Hannah's gone off to."

"She already does," Angus hiccuped. "Everyone on this fuckin' planet knew before I did, and no one told me..."

"Angus, I'm so sorry," Malcolm said giving his brother a hug. "I'm so sorry. I should have said somethin' at the first, I didn't know this mess of shit would happen." Malcolm wiped his eyes and saw something in the corner of the room. A ball of paper crumpled and tossed. He'll never know why he was so drawn to it, but he stood from the bed and picked it up. His eyes darted back and forth after he flattened it out. "Ang, what-what is this?"

"Give it to me!" Angus shouted grabbing it from his brother's hands.

"Did Hannah write that?"

"It's nothing!" The paper was shred into several pieces and tossed aside. Grabbing the bag of candy and cigarette box he burrowed his way under the covers and threw a blanket on his head again. Malcolm stood there, the sound of Angus chewing amid the silence being the slightest bit amusing to him. He couldn't laugh though, not having just witnessed the murder of a love reciprocated. It was clear Angus was finished talking. His cigarettes in his pocket, he headed for the door.

"I'm so sorry, Ang." With that, he closed the door.

* * *

 _"Hannah!"_

 _"Oh, I guess I'd better go." Hannah's face fell when her companion stood up to leave. "Don't want your mum waitin' for ya'. Lovely day for a walk, isn't it?" Malcolm took Hannah's hand and pulled her up. With a smile he attempted to cheer her up, but it didn't even work for himself. The girl's eyes searched the area for any sign of that certain young man scheduled to show up. Malcolm took notice and squeezed her hand. "You'll see him again," he said. "I promise."_


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

There was not a Monday on Earth that Angus despised more. Slinking through the hallway from class to class, every student in their own little world; none of them anybody he wanted to see. Teachers in their own ways welcomed him back, Angus returning a silent nod. The other students stared at him. He didn't like it.

Art class was lonely. Amid the friendliest group of kids in the whole school and yet he felt no companionship. The seat across the room, the one his eyes never left, was empty. Neighboring students had begun to use it to store excess supplies. Soon the whole table top was covered in pencils and paper. He didn't like it.

Lunch was the worst. His eyes scanned the room as he stood in line. No sign of the friends Hannah sat with was produced in his examination. They must have been the first to know. Imagine! Three silly girls he couldn't be bothered to remember the names of found out before him. He scoffed to himself. He was jealous of people he never knew.

His table of theater troops were easy to spot, or hear rather. Being the loudest, most boisterous group he'd ever been with. He debated whether or not to sit with them. It rang true that they weren't familiar with him; maybe they'd leave the topic untouched. Yet, if they kept up their out-of-performance characters, the whole cafeteria would hear of their discussions. Angus would hardly make it out unscathed.

Gripping his tray he made his way out of the kitchen, looking for an empty table. The populous school never had a student without friend, and every chair was occupied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny. Johnny saw him right back. Something about the way Angus' eye was no longer as bruised and bloody as before got on his nerves. He turned to talk to his pals who sat around him, Susan right at his side.

The group of boys started laughing, Johnny once again giving him a glance. Susan's face was sympathetic. Pushing his shoulders back, he stared ahead and walked past them, intending to sit by the window, with a much quieter circle of pupils.

Out of seemingly nowhere a stone of some sort hit the back of his head. His feet flew out behind him, his face connecting with the floor. A few seconds later he looked up, his lunch scattered in every direction. Surrounded by stares and laughter, he picked himself up. An orange rolled out from behind him, something that hadn't been on his tray. Shooting glares at every soul laughing at him would take too long, and he decided to leave in humiliation.

He wished Malcolm were there.

The young blonde stood up to stop him. "Angus," she called, but she was stopped herself by the boy next to her. He stood up instead and walked in Angus' footsteps.

"Hey, fruitcake!" He called. Angus kept walking, his brow furrowed. "I said, hey!" Johnny sped up to catch him by the shoulder and force him around. "What part of 'stop' don't you fuckin' understand?" Angus was greatly sized down by the other boy, yet he wouldn't show any fear. He refused to.

"I get the picture, Johnny, I'm leaving." Angus turned to leave when he was shoved to the ground. Once again he was picking himself up the ground, his audience growing.

"What fun would that be? Who could I push around if you're gone? Speakin' of which, it seems you've been gone a lot last week. Sure missed ya'. What kept you away?" Johnny asked with a jack-o-lantern grin. Angus clenched his fist, one more insult away from wiping it off. "Go on, shortie, tell everyone why you were gone last week... Tell them!"

"Fuck you!" Angus yelled in return.

"Johnny, leave him alone!" Susan shouted. Angus gave her a half smile, grateful and proud that she was sticking up for him. "He hasn't done a thing to you, leave him alone!"

"Shut up, Susie, I've got this handled. He's done more than you think," Johnny spat, still looking down at Angus.

"Nothing that could be helped," Angus replied baring his teeth. "Johnny, may I talk to you?" he asked gesturing behind him. "Somewhere away from a crowd."

Johnny laughed. "Whatever you got to say you can say it in front of them. Right guys?" A couple kids close enough to hear him responded, in Johnny's favor of course. "See? Now get on with it."

"Johnny, I really think we ought to go somewhere else, I want to talk with you, man to man."

"To man? More like monkey." Those same kids who responded earlier laughed. Angus' fist clenched tighter, and he raised it to hit him, but stopped himself short. He exhaled slowly, calming his nerves as best as he could. Violence couldn't solve this battle, no matter how easy it might seem. No matter how much he was hurting, he couldn't let himself down now.

"Please. I don't want to make this harder on you."

"Pshh, fine. Let's go." Johnny gave in to the smaller boy and followed him out of the cafeteria, a crowd of kids booing at their actors leaving the stage.

The hallway was quiet save a few stray kids eating lunch or studying. Angus took his spot near a few lockers and away from any nearby classrooms. The last thing he needed was a teacher to catch them and get him in more trouble. Then again, if Johnny took a swing, a teacher might save his life. "I just want to talk to you," Angus said making sure Johnny was still with him.

"Yeah, I got that part," Johnny replied. One arm leaned against the lockers and crossed over the other one. Angus could see just how big he was when he had to turn his head so it wouldn't hit the lights above them. Swallowing, he stood tall and firm.

"I heard about what happened," he stated. Johnny raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry about that, but that gives you no right to act like a bastard."

"Watch your mouth, asshole," Johnny growled. "As for what happened, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're wasting my time."

"The reason?"

"What reason?"

"Why you hate me so much. I heard."

"Wasting my time, fruitcake..."

"Just listen, I haven't done anything bad to you, it's all because of that one day-"

"Tick...tock...tick...tock..."

"I know your little brother died in a car accident!" Johnny stopped talking and glared hard at the boy.

"What?"

"I know about your brother, and your father-"

"You shut your MOUTH about my father!" Johnny yelled pushing Angus away from him. "You weren't there, you don't know WHAT happened!"

"You told Malcolm and he told me, and ever since then you-"

"Shut up!" Angus could see water in Johnny's eyes but he didn't quit trying to talk. He had to let him know. "You shut your mouth!"

"Ever since then you've hated me for being Mal's little brother. You never got the chance to grow up with one, so you take it out on me!"

"I said, shut up!" Johnny was crying hard now. There was no hiding nor mistaking the tears rolling down his face. Angus felt a little remorse that he had ever acted poorly towards him, though the history hadn't yet been made clear. A couple students had lifted their heads from their textbook or lunchbox at the commotion.

"You have every right to be angry," Angus said calmly. "You have every right to be angry, and sad, and whatever else. But picking on me for existing doesn't bring him back!"

Johnny's tear stained face glared up at Angus from the floor. His teeth flashed at him, his ears red. "Get out," he whispered. Angus backed away from him, seeing a face he didn't want to mess with. "Get out!"

"Johnny, I know-"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Angus took a few more steps back. He glanced at the kids on the floor. "What are you lookin' at?!" Johnny yelled. The kids resumed their activities leaving the student to himself. He had crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from any more wandering eyes. His frame was shaking, a sight Angus never expected to see. No sound was heard from him aside a few sniffs. Angus reached a hand out to him.

"Johnny, I-I'm really sorry."

"Just get the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away from me," he whispered again. Placing his hands in his pockets, Angus walked away. A few glances back at the older boy stung him, but he did as was requested. Another cafeteria fight would have been much easier than this. Both were messy, but only one could allow for the mess to be cleaned up.

More than a few kids watched Angus walk by the cafeteria. His tray still lay on the ground, the orange right beside it. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore, not that he ever was. "Angus!" He turned his head to see Susan, standing up from the table despite the calls from her "pals" to sit back down. In response Angus shook his head and continued on. Finding his locker, he took his bag and headed home.

Everyone seemed to be gone when he approached his house. Good thing too, leaving school in the middle of the day like that. Not daring to place his schoolbag in open sight, he took it with him to his room and shut the door. It was tossed to a chair and he to his bed. Changing out of his uniform called for an effort he wasn't willing to give that moment. Beside his bed lay the bag of candy Malcolm had given him. He could only assume he was off at band practice again, the lucky duck. The candy was picked up and taken into his arms, a handful popped in his mouth.

At least he didn't have to worry about getting beat up anymore. If Johnny meant what he said, he was safe. Angus would have given anything for that result to come from a different scene than that of which he saw. Thinking about it gave him a pain in his chest, adding to the ones he already stored. He didn't like it.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

"Oi, Ang, pass my bottle over here, will ya'?"

"You got two feet, don't ya'?" Angus asked in return. The older man smiled at him.

"An' one of them is gettin' its shoelace tied, now hand it over." Angus sighed and grabbed the cold beer bottle off the coffee table. The glass exchanged hands and was brought to the older man's lips. "Wanna drink?"

"No thank you, Bon, drinking is not my thing."

"You're what, twenty three years old, and don't drink?" Angus sighed and sat on the couch across from Bon. The older and apparently taller man donned a smug smile, watching the younger fiddle with his guitar.

"Told you already, mate, I tried it once, an' it didn't work out. I'd rather not try again, if it's all the same with you." Bon chuckled and continued to nurse his drink.

"Eh, more for me, I guess. You get that song worked out yet, if your drinking can't be?"

"More or less. Mal an' I can't agree over the progression, an' it's drivin' him nuts." Bon grinned.

 _"You're_ the one drivin' him nuts."

"Well, the feelin's mutual," Angus muttered. His guitar was set aside and he lay across the couch, closing his eyes. If he had been told years ago he'd be joining his brother's band he would have laughed up a storm. Sometimes he still did, as he remembered the day he accepted the offer. Both had been giving it their all in their own bands, holding the others' weight on their shoulders. Getting sick of working hard for nothing, they got together and wrote a couple of melodies on their own. One by one new members had come in and gone out, with three sole survivors. One of them was having a great time teasing him. "Ready for the show tonight?"

"Always am," Bon replied, swirling the contents in the bottle around. "Your girlfriend comin'?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Angus scoffed, watching the beer bottle Bon was holding. "She's just a little friend comin' with us, nothin' special." Bon raised an eyebrow.

"A friend who so happens to be a girl," he said, eyes searching the ceiling. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're a lucky man tonight." Angus shook his head and closed his eyes again. "What's her name?"

"Sherrie," Angus answered with a grin. Bon chuckled as Malcolm and another man entered the room.

"That's right, Sherrie. Sherrie the sweet, sweet, cherry." Angus covered his face in laughter inciting the two visitors to chuckle as well.

"Ang, come on, we gotta take the guitars to the trucks," Malcolm said, standing a foot on the coffee table. Angus hummed to himself as he ignored his impatient brother. "That means yours."

"Where's the next show?"

"In Manchester, so get packin'. Bon! Get up, truck's leavin' less than an hour." Both men stood at the command of their rhythm guitarist. The beer bottle taken by Bon, the guitar picked up by Angus and all four men headed out for the truck, their suitcases already packed. A fifth man stood by the truck, his hands in his pockets.

"Got everyone, Mal?"

"That's so, Cliff, all five accounted for an' one more guitar added to the bunch." Angus climbed in the back of the truck to find a place to put his guitar. His brown Gibson SG, the one swinging in the window of the old guitar store, next to the Fender. Finally accumulating the four hundred dollars he needed, he didn't hesitate to run down the street and collect it for himself. Soon enough his band had been making enough money to buy three guitars, though he saved his for his apartment in Australia. Nothing too fancy, just a place to stay with the business he had. One bedroom, luckily two bathrooms in case he had a guest. It wasn't cozy enough to take the place of a real home, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss his own bed when he was away on tour. Fortunately for him, Europe was their last stretch.

Angus came out of the truck after putting his guitar away. Cliff and Malcolm were talking on one side while Bon and the drummer Phil were laughing on the other. "Ready, Ang?" Bon asked noticing his appearance.

"Yeah, let's go," he answered. The five men let the roadies pack up the truck while they headed for their tour bus to Manchester. With a show in three hours, punctuality was key. At least, according to Malcolm. Angus' sleeping habits were still not up to his brother's standards, but being that way himself before, he let it slide on more than one occasion. As long as he was there, full eight hours or not, he was okay with it.

The band taking their seats near the back of the bus, some roadies and extra girls found a place to sit as well. A tall brunette with a few blond highlights waltzed her way to the youngest man and sat beside him. "Hey there," she smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey," he answered with a similar face, glad to have some good company. Not that the band was bad company, though he missed a good female friend more than once a day. Angus pulled up his arm rest and laid a hand on her thigh. "You comfortable?"

"Well, it's no private jet, but I'll take it over walking," she answered. "You doin' okay?"

"Tired. But that's jus' the usual, I'm doin' alright." A few minutes passed until the bus closed its doors, gave a jerk to wake up, and drove down the street. Angus closed his eyes hoping to catch a few winks before they reached their destination but the woman next to him kissed him on the cheek spreading warmth throughout his face. If he was honest with himself, other places began to feel warm as well.

"You ready for the show?"

"Mmm...yeah, course it's always good to practice first-"

"You'll be fine," she assured. "I wish I could have stopped to get some flats while we were here, these heels are killing me." Angus took a glance at them and saw nothing wrong.

"You look terrific in them. And anyway, I think one way or another they're coming off soon," he grinned at her. She grinned like a wolf at him, her brown eyes darkening. He brought a hand to her arm and lightly rubbed it. No official proclamation of their relationship had been announced yet it was obvious to the band what they were heading toward. She got along well with them all, Bon even tried to snatch her for himself before she stumbled upon the shorter man. It was alright with him, in the end. Another girl was willing to take her place. "Can't wait to stretch my legs out again," Angus said after about thirty minutes of driving. "Sometimes it's nice not being any taller-"

"I hope this motel has heating," the woman interrupted. "The snow is pretty and all, but I can't sleep in pure cold."

"It will, we checked it this morning, right, Mal?" Angus asked over his shoulder.

"I'm over here," his brother's voice called a few seats ahead of him. "And yes, I checked all that this motel comes with. Indoor plumbing, heating, and a possible case of bedbugs."

"Don't disturb their sleep, Bon," Phil laughed. "The poor bugs have had enough trouble."

"What're you lookin' at me for, Angus is the one with a lady," he retorted making everyone else on the bus laugh. "Let me find one first before warnin' me."

"I think Angus has two ladies, if I'm correct in Mal's story," Cliff piped up. Angus gave the bassist his full attention, curious as to what Malcolm had told him. And anything he might need to pound his brother for.

"What's this about?" Malcolm asked, not paying attention. Cliff rolled his eyes and explained their earlier discussion.

"You said Ang had this girl back in his hometown he was fond of, remember?" he asked as Malcolm searched the air as if the words of their conversation were floating above him.

"Oh! Yeah, that. She ain't around anymore, she moved away from us a long time ago," he said eyeing his brother. Angus' face was cast towards his shoes, and Malcolm knew he would do good to change the subject. "It's uh, not that important anyway, he's got Sherrie now. That's that."

"What was her name?" Sherrie asked, rubbing Angus' arm in return. He didn't answer for some time, and Malcolm knew again, that was not the question to ask. "You had a girlfriend when you were younger?"

"It's not important, Cliff doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Denying the subject's importance had Malcolm swimming in guilt, but bringing up a topic like this so many years later in front of a crowd would do his brother no good. Being a part of that past though, he longed to revisit it again, Angus at his side.

"Was it really serious?" Sherrie asked again to her non-responsive companion. "Did you two ever make it official?"

"Mal's right," Angus insisted. "It's not important. God knows how many years ago, let's just focus on the now." Closing his eyes once more, he ignored any more comments or questions about his childhood. He was too tired to talk about it anyway. He needed to save and recharge his energy for the show that night, and other performances. A hand clasped his own, a thumb brushing over his fingers.

* * *

The bus pulled into the parking lot, reserved just for them. Angus was woken up with a kiss on the cheek, and he stood up stretching his legs like he wanted. Sherrie took her time getting out of the aisle but Angus waited patiently all the same. Finally the whole group left the bus which had stopped at their motel. One letter on the neon sign was out, a single light glowing above each door. The front desk was in a building all by itself and Phil took responsibility of getting everyone's keys. Once the suitcases were taken out, the band took a key from Phil and headed to their rooms. The truck had gone ahead of the bus and was heading toward the venue, several roadies inside ready to set it all up and take it all down at the end of the night.

Angus held his key in one hand along with his luggage, Sherrie's hand in the other. Their room was on the very end, a small stain on the door. Fixing the key inside, they made themselves comfortable.

Both suitcases were placed on the single bed, Sherrie laying down on top of it. Angus lay down next to her wrapping an arm around her. She lay her head on his chest giving him another wolfish grin. He returned the look, anxious to get the concert started. "Hey there," she said again.

"Hey," he answered all the same. "You comin' to the show?" Sherrie moved her head side to side in consideration.

"No, I'm staying here."

"You don't want to see us?"

"I see you every day," Sherrie pointed out. Angus' face fell, but he reckoned it true all the same. "I'll be here when you get back, then we can do a little something."

"Sounds like a plan," Angus grinned. He kissed her and stood from the bed to get his uniform out. Thanks to a little idea from his sister, his high school uniform was still a part of his daily wardrobe. Nine years ago he would never have agreed to it. He didn't bother to step into the bathroom, Sherrie wouldn't mind.

His tie now wrapped around his neck, a hand reached up to it, pulling him down on the bed. Inches away from his own were two very red lips. _Red like a cherry..._ He hovered over her while she fiddled with his collar with long nimble fingers. "Be back soon?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent. Angus ran a hand through her hair, lightly brushing her face.

"As soon as I can, yeah?"

"I'll be here." With a smile and another kiss, Angus was let go and he headed out of his room to find the boys.

Malcolm stood by the rental car waiting for the rest of the band to show up. He saw his brother emit from his room and hesitantly approached him. "You alright, Ang?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh just...Cliff really should have kept his mouth shut back there, ya' know. Sorry, I-shouldn't have told them." Angus pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, seeing Malcolm had his own in his mouth. Angus never liked being second place in a race with him.

"It's alright, it was a long time ago," the younger boy shrugged. Malcolm watched him with a slight frown. "I'd forgotten all about it until just then."

"Look, she was my friend too. I loved her just as much and there's-"

"Don't you fuckin' say that," Angus hissed grabbing Malcolm's arm. "You don't know how much I may or may not have loved her, you can't compare your feelings to mine." Malcolm stared into his brother's menacing eyes, glowering something harsh. Once again, Malcolm knew to drop the subject. That didn't mean he would this time.

"We could see her, ya' know. That is, if you wanted to. I-can't make you or anything." Angus shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Would-would you want to see her?" Malcolm smiled.

"I think it'd be a nice little trip. Haven't been to America in a while. You never know, I may even find a girlfriend of my own there." Angus shook his head.

"Speakin' a which, I can't exactly ditch Sherrie like that." It was Malcolm's turn to shake his head.

"You two aren't officially a couple, and who says you'd be ditchin' her? I'm just talkin' about a little trip over." Angus stared at his shoes. He could feel Malcolm's gaze burning into him. "Of course we'd have to find her first, and then plan a visit. And she'd have to even be there of course."

"Mal, I..."

"Just think about it, huh?" Malcolm asked his brother. "I mean, there's not a whole lot of time right now..." The rest of the band was walking up to them, each with a laugh to share.

"I don't want to get myself mixed up in something I'll regret," Angus said. With those words on his lips, he kept Sherrie in his heart. Malcolm gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Just...think about it. Promise me."

* * *

The sun came up over the city, the overnight snowfall sparkling underneath it. City ambiance fired away beyond the window, still quiet enough not to wake the sleeping man. Bed sheets were rolled up by the bottom of the bed, his feet tangled up in them. A vent above the room sent warm air throughout, much to the thanks of the man. Different articles of clothing were strewn about the room and a Do Not Disturb sign hung on the outside doorknob. A cigarette lay in a nearby ashtray, various other joints as well from previous renters. A construction job outside broke through the window and was able to wake the man up, who was entirely under the covers. A stray pillow was on his head and he tossed it away as he stirred.

Angus stretched, his arms reaching over to pull the bed cover aside. No one was there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he looked around the room, he could see the only clothes strewn about were his own. He sighed and ran a hand through his knotted hair. It wasn't the first time Sherrie pulled something like this, and God knew it wasn't going to be the last.

The man pulled himself out of bed, the sudden chill hitting him hard. As much warm air that blew in the room, the temperature outside still haunted him. A bathrobe was taken from a bathroom hook and wrapped around him, instantly taking away any regret he might have felt. Angus took his suitcase from the floor and placed it on the bed to search for new clothes. He didn't bother to search for a note, he knew she never wrote any. Said they were tacky, and impolite. Leaving after a night like that however, Angus wasn't so sure was a terrific idea either. The clock showed it was early afternoon, and who knows how long ago she woke up. He understood if she didn't want to wait for him. But he couldn't understand why she wouldn't just tell him.

A few shirts were stacked aside while he searched for his jeans to wear. Under his pile of clothes he saw something. Nothing of fabric, but of paper. A piece of paper at the bottom of his suitcase. With a reluctant hand, he drew it out. It was crumpled, yellow, and covered in tape. He had it packed a while now, ready to take it with him on tour. After six months he had almost forgotten it, but now last night's little party had something to be thanked for.

He read it. Again and again and again. The words were the same yesterday, today, and tomorrow, and he wished he could say the same about real life. Truth was, he didn't know. Deep down inside they rang true for him, but could he speak for her? She who he'd not had contact with in nine years? Grabbing a shirt, jeans, and anything else he needed, he ran into the bathroom to shower. His heart was screaming at him to do it, and do it quickly. If he could just see her one last time...He knew what he had to do. Stopping, he turned around back to the bed where the piece of paper lie. The same piece of paper he fixed up in secret, just so he could have something to remember. Before he took off on his mission to find Malcolm, he wanted to remember just once more...


	30. Chapter Thirty

Water rested on the concrete giving his shoes an unsightly bath. They were new; one might assume he was making an impression, though not from conscious thought. The pockets of his light jacket kept his hands warm, his layers of shirts completing the rest of the job. He had combed his hair a bit, to make it more presentable than what it had been a few days before. His teeth had been brushed twice as well.

Receding itself against the curb was a sheet of snow, turned to slush by the morning shower. Sparkling evergreens surrounded every house within locality, and even more so on the neighboring mountains. Once in a while a rogue raindrop would slide down a tree or rooftop striking the man on the nose. One had hit his cheek sending him to consult his imagination. A soft pair of lips, small and familiar. Rather than a chill remaining on his cheek, however, they would have left him warm; that one spot still white while a light crimson swept the rest of his face.

His whole body began to feel warm and his eyes narrowed as a golden brilliance stabbed them. February wasn't a month for spring temperatures in the north, but Angus couldn't complain. It even began to get rather snug, and he considered removing his jacket had it not been for his appearance he unknowingly desired to uphold. One less shirt would not have hurt him however.

Turning the corner he walked up towards a short house. Painted white years enough ago to turn beige, it was a cozy looking place. The shutters were wide open, curtains pulled back. The yard in dead winter seemed even more inviting upon first glance. A stone path emerging from under a latticed arch, a white picket fence and gate as a divider from the rest of the street. An ivory frost laced the grass, except one area filled with nothing but dirt. There had been more, much more. Flowers had lined the rows: petunias and peonies, a rather colorful display come springtime. Those same flowers had recently died, and were being pulled out from their dirt beds. Angus stepped up to the fence, watching the minute gardener, curious as to why the job had been put off so long.

Short, butterscotch brown hair tied up, face covered by bangs carelessly swept to the side. An over-sized sweater swallowed her, as plain and as beige as the house behind her. Angus wished the girl would lift her face on her own, but her insistence in digging up the plants with close inspection incited him to coax her. "I thought I might find my girl here," he called over. The small hands ceased to dig, and her head raised slightly. The man stood there in front of her, a grin to match the sun. Her bangs were once again pushed to the side, her hazel eyes searching him over. He toed the ground and tapped his fingers on the fence. "You uh, wouldn't happen to know where she might be?"

Instantly she was standing. With a glowing smile on her face she ran to him, opening the gate that separated them. Her arms were thrown around his neck, Angus' arms around her waist as he caught her. On impact her legs had gotten tangled up in his own, and the man stumbled back on to the sidewalk. Both of them came crashing down, still wrapped in each other's embrace in the fall. Angus coughed a few times. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart."

The young man sat themselves upright, and resting his head on hers, he smiled. Tears formed in both their eyes, and fell with a longing they knew all too well. The young woman had buried her face in his neck, her nose pressing against his skin. It was hot, almost feverish. The lips with which she kissed his cheek were also heated, and he couldn't help but feel a tad concerned. "Hey, you feel okay?"

"Of course," Hannah answered, staring into his glistening eyes. Hers were chandeliers, really. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No! No, you look fine, you look fine. It's just...the sun's come out," he stated. Hannah laughed.

"I see that. It's nice."

"Yeah," he agreed, his smile slowly disappearing. He glanced a few inches lower, then back into her eyes. "Kind of warm, really. Your sweater too much?"

"You're one to talk," she replied looking at the many layers he had wedged himself in. "I'm not taking it off, if that's what you want." Angus laughed, pressing his forehead against hers.

"You could roll your sleeves up, ya' know," he finally said. "I've done all it takes to keep this jacket on, an' I'm 'bout to have a quit." Hannah's face fell at his words. Her smile gone, eyes cold.

"N-no, that's all right. It's not too bad, leave it," she said. Angus' face mimicked hers, wondering if anything he said had to do with her falling mood. "I'm used to it," she added quietly. Removing her arms from around his neck, her sleeves were pulled down a little farther, until they reached her gardening gloves. "I can take these off, I guess." They were tossed aside and her arms were around him once more, eyes aflame. "I missed you," she said hugging him. Angus held her against him as tight as his strength would allow without hurting her. She curled herself into a ball on his lap and nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

"Missed you more," Angus finally admitted, gently rocking her back and forth. "Way more."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Hannah asked looking at him.

"My new guitar seems more of an investment now, I'd say, yeah?" he answered with a cheeky grin. Hannah donned one of her own, every second expanding on her lips.

"I'm so proud of you!" Their day of continuous hugs continued, this one strong, and swelling with joy. Hearts pounding in their chests, tears colliding with the other's. Nine years imprisoned the two in time's eternal sickness, now broken by the reunion. "Are you on tour here?"

"Not this time," he answered. "Just so happened we had a little extra."

"Money?"

"And time," Angus said. He reached around his neck and took her hands into his. Smooth from the protection of the gloves, small to match her size, and as pretty as a picture. "I uh, ya' know," he chuckled, brushing his thumb over her fingers. "really missed you."

"You don't say," Hannah said with a laugh.

"I mean, I wanted to see you again. After goin' to your place..." He stopped short and his gaze at her was now cold as stone. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

"Angus, I..." His heart melted when she spoke his name. "I was so scared-"

"Scared? Do you know how scared I was when I didn't see you? Makin' my way to your place an' you're not home? House empty?" More tears found his lashes and he blinked them away. "I'm outta my mind tryin' to find you."

"I'm sorry, Malcolm and I should have told you sooner. It's just, I hate to break bad news and you mean so much to me..." Her voice trailed off. Water also bathed her eyes giving Angus all the more yearning to hold her. Yearning to confess every feeling to her. Yearning to kiss her. Grasping her left hand he brought it to his face, gently pressing his lips to it. A scintillating figure caught his attention. A ring of diamond was settled on _that_ finger. Only a solitary jewel, but big enough to announce its purpose on the band of silver. The sun hit it just right, where a flash of rainbow hit his eye. It hurt to look at it. His heart cracked right through the middle, sending shooting pains throughout his chest, wracking his whole being. "Angus...?" His name raised his head to look at his friend, her eyes with a sparkle more marvelous than any diamond. Better yet, they didn't pain him to look at.

"I was gonna tell you somethin'," he whispered. Hannah fluttered her lashes listening intently. How innocent she seemed. He had been her friend long enough to know she could pull a real scrap when they were younger. Or at least, go along with one of his. "I was gonna...tell you somethin'..."

"I'm listening," she replied quietly. Angus' gaze was fixed on her lips, undecided on the best way to break the news. His own mouth gravitated forward, vision slowly narrowing.

"Hannah! What are you doin' on the sidewalk?"

Angus leaned away from her, both of them watching a man emerging from the house. No older than thirty, his brown hair cut short and straight, his stature tall and looming. A white smile. Sharp wardrobe. _So this is the man..._

He stood over them with a questioning smile. Hannah tensed up when she saw him, surprised at his sudden call. Angus released her hands and instead wrapped his arms around her waist again, his stare boring into the other man's. Kneeling down, the man looked back and forth between the two. "Who's this guy?"

"Travis, this is Angus, my best friend I told you about," Hannah introduced. Travis narrowed his eyes, searching the other man over. Angus couldn't help the frown at being inspected like an experiment. His embrace tightened.

"So you're the Angus I hear so much about," Travis muttered. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Put her there." His hand extended out to Angus' who just continued to stare. Travis lowered his smile, confused by the distant display. Hannah elbowed her captor, breaking his undying need to contest the man.

"Angus..." she warned. The young man cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"Forgive me, mate," he coughed. "Seem to have zonked out a bit."

"Quite alright, son," Travis answered. Angus winced at his new nickname. Travis' handshake was firm and a little rough. Angus matched up his new acquaintance with an iron grip of his own. Ceasing the handshake before one of them did something they regretted, they shared a weak smile. Travis however, was good at hiding it and it morphed into a genuine one when he looked at Hannah. She smiled in return. "I've got lunch on the counter if you wanted to come get some."

"Oh uh, that's okay, Angus and I were talking about something," Hannah dismissed. Angus grinned to himself that Hannah should choose at least finishing her conversation before scampering off with someone else.

"He can have some too, any guest of yours is a guest of mine." Now that the subject was brought up Angus recovered an appetite. Malcolm had bought them both sandwiches at the bus station, but the tuna hadn't settled well with him. Angus then had to make the trip alone, and upon seeing his brother make a mess of the hotel bathroom, his sandwich had been left half eaten and his hunger fully famished.

"Sure, we can all eat outside then. There's a lot of things to talk about. Can you stay for lunch, Ang?" How could he resist that face, or his shortened name coming from that voice? With a slight thanks, he accepted the invitation. Travis grinned as he stood up from the ground.

"I'll bring it out then. Back in a jiffy." Angus scoffed at the man's word choice earning a look from Hannah. He hid his jest and cleared his throat again. Hannah rested her hands under her friend's jacket on his waist, her attention fully on him now.

"So, what-what did you want to...you know, tell me?"

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
